miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tomitami/Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach Mari sezon 2
'' Drogi czytelniku. ''Tekst, który możliwe że zaraz przeczytasz jest wymuszoną w komentarzach kontynuacją mojego poprzedniego opowiadania, więc zalecam przeczytanie go, o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś. Jeśli już zapoznałeś się z moją wcześniejszą twórczością i nie umarłeś z nudów, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko zaprosić cię do czytania. Oczywiście proszę o komentarze, bo są one ogromną motywacją do pisania. Dziękuję za uwagę. :) Prolog - Mari... - Chat ? - Witaj Księżniczko. - Chat ?! - Ciiii, jesteś strasznie głośno. - C-co się ... co ....!? - Od naszego ostatniego spotkania minęło sporo czasu. Nie dałaś mi dokończyć mojej bajki. A nawet nie byłem jeszcze w połowie. Zamiast ładnie słuchać, postanowiłaś umrzeć w tamtej alejce. To takie nie grzeczne... Mam nadzieję że zmądrzałaś i tym razem zaczekasz że śmiercią aż skończę. Więc gdzie skończyliśmy ? - Chat ... ? - Faktycznie. Więc w nocy, po tamtym zdarzeniu, mały czarny kotek wrócił do domu biedronki, aby ją przeprosić. Choć w sumie to tą część historii już znasz, więc trochę ją skrócę. Tak więc bieronka ukrywała przed kotkiem, to że potajemnie obawia się tego, że któregoś dnia może zmienić swoje futerko na trochę inny kolor, więc wykożystując jego uczucie do niej, trzymała go blisko siebie i zapewniała sobie ochronę. Biedronce wydawało się że taka gra nie przyniesie żadnych konsekwencji. Jakie to naiwne... Choć w tej kwestii kotek też nie był święty. Tak czy inaczej, oboje myśleli że najtrudniejszy okres w ich pseudo „związku” już minął. Jednakże niektóre późniejsze wydarzenia sporo namieszały w ich życiu. Możemy to uznać za drugi rozdział mojej bajki. Tak więc wyszystko zaczeło się gdy... Rozdział 1 Zupełnie wypadło mi z głowy, aby poinformować was że bohaterowie mojego opowiadania są trochę starsi niż w orginale. Załóżmy że mają oni około 16, 17 lat, ok ? Miłego czytania :) Rzuciłem swoją torbę na łóżko. - Nie wierze, Plagg, poprostu nie wierze. Ona jest taka... taka...ahh. - Co tym razem ? - Dziś Marinette odważyła się podejść do mnie na przerwie i pochwalić moje włosy. - No i ? - Powiedziałem jej że zdecydowanie lepiej wygłądały by gdybym miał kocie uszy na głowie. - A ona? - Zaczeła nerwowo się śmiać i chwalić moje „niezwykłe poczucie humoru”, po czym język zaczął jej się plątać. Zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy i uciekła. Jak mogła nie zrozumieć tego przekazu ? - usiadłęm obok torby. - Mówiłem ci że uświadomienie jej o tym nie będzie łatwe... Ale upewniłeś się że oprócz niej, nikt inny cię nie słyszał ? - Spokojnie. Zależy mi aby ona domyśliła się mojej tajemnicy, a nie cały świat. Tak czy inaczej to wszystko nie ma sensu! Pewnie nawet gdybym dał jej kartkę z napisem „Jestem Chat Noir” ona uznałaby to za żart. - Zrób tak. Kto wie, może tak radykalna forma przekazu ją przekona. - Nie mogę. Obiecałem, że nie powiem jej o swojej tożsamości. Nie chcę łamać kolejnej obietnicy. Ona sama musi sie domyśleć. - W takim razie to Chat musi rozkochać ją w sobie. - To też nie jest łatwe. Niby mamy ze sobą lepszy kontakt i nasze relacje znacznie się rozluźniły, ale wciąż mam wrażenie że tak naprawdę ona nic do mnie nie czuje. - Mówiąc „mnie” kogo masz na myśli, bo jest to starsznie skomplikowane. Położyłem głowę na poduszce. - Domyśl się... Co mógłbym jeszcze zrobić? Staram się jak mogę, ale ona nie widzi we mnie Chata, a w nim Adriena. To wszystko trwa już zbyt długo. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Pokusa złamania danego jej słowa tylko rośnie. - Wiesz Adrien, być może to nie wina Marinette. - Co masz na myśli ? - spojrzałem obojętnie na kwami. - Nie sądzisz że zna cie zbyt mało, aby powiązać że sobą te fakty. - Ona wie o mnie prawie wszystko. Ma pełno moich zdjęć i plakatów... - Nie to mam na myśli. Prawie w ogóle nie zna twojej osobowości. Nie wie jaki jesteś na prawdę. Powinniście spędzać więcej czasu razem. W sumie to nie głupie. Faktycznie, w szkole staram się rozmawiać z nią tak często jak to tylko możliwe, ale w rezultacie to niewiele czasu spędzamy razem. Inną alternatywą są nasze prawie codzienne spotkania, ale to sie nie liczy. Nie długo święta. Może gdybym zaprosił ją na kolację? Choć pewnie w tym roku znowu gdzieś wyjedziemy. Mój ojciec nie lubi spędzać świąt w Paryży. Możliwe że zatrzymamy się w ... Nagle w głowie ułożył mi się szalony plan. Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej ?! Zerwałem się na równie nogi. - Plagg ! Jesteś genialny ! - To oczywiste. A co dokładnie zrobiłem ? - Musimy spędzać wiecej czasu razem! Najlepiej sami! Tylko we dwoje... - Kto? MY ?! Zignorowałem jego pytanie, uznając je za żart. Podeszłem do okna i spojrzałem na słońce, zachodzące nad dachami domów po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tak, to świetny pomysł. Trudny do realizacji, ale wykonalny. Pozostaje jedynie trochę poczekać... Rozdział 2 Chat dotknął mojej dłoni, a wszystkie moje mięśnie się napieły. Pochylił swoją twarz ku mojej i wyszeptał mi do ucha - Mari... Nie istniało nic, jedynie on i ja, otoczeni ciemnością nocy. - Marinette... * * * * * - Marinette... Marinette! MARINETTE ! - Yyy... co ? - zmysły się wyostrzyły i zobaczyłam przyjaciółkę. - Znowu zupełnie się wyłączyłaś. Co z tobą dziewczyno ?! Siedziałyśmy w ławce. Chyba trwa lekcja. Wszyscy gdzieś wychodzą. Chyba jednak już po zajęciach. Nie wierze że je przespałam. Znowu. - Ja... Poprostu mam gorszy okres w moim życiu. Źle sypiam. - wstałam z krzesła i ruszyłam za Alyą. - Od kilku tygodni !? Pytanie, czy ty w ogóle śpisz w nocy?! Wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero co wycząłgała się z grobu. Jeszcze tak dalej, a zasłabniesz idąc do szkoły. - Nie przesadzaj, nie jest ze mną tak źle. - Nie, jest jeszcze gorzej. Cały czas jesteś jakaś nie obecna, a na lekcjach albo śpisz oparta o dłoń, albo gapisz się bezmyślnie w jeden punkt. Zaczynam się o ciebie niepokoić. - Wszystko ze mną dobrze. Spokojnie. - Pewnie nie słuchałaś co do ciebie mówiłam, prawda? - Oczywiście że słuchałąm! - poczułam że się rumienie. - No i ? - Ale co ? - Co o tym sądzisz ? - Ja... no dobra. Wygrałaś. Niesłuchałam. - Tak więc opowiadałam ci co wydarzyło się na lekcji, którą oczywiśćie przespałąś. - I to jest niby tak ważne ? - Nie, ale mam dla ciebie wiadomość która napewno pobudzi cię do życia. Jest oragnizowana tygodniowa wycieczka w góru. Całe siedem dni jazdy na nartach ! - Wiesz że nie umiem jeździć na nartach... - Ale poczekaj aż dokończe. Nie zgadniesz kto był pomysłodawcą tej wycieczki. Adrien ! Zatrzymałam się. - Co ? - Niesamowite, co nie? Najlepsze że jest ona całkowicie darmowa, bo jego ojciec obiecał ponieść wszystkie koszty, więc dyrekcja odrazu się zgodziła. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć... Bla bla bla. Alya paplała jak szalona, kiedy ja próbowałam spoić ze sobą wszystkie nowe informacje. 7 dni ... 168 godzin... 10080 minut... 604800 sekund ... ... Z ADRIENEM !!!!!!! Usta mojej przyjaciółki wciąż się ruszały, gdy próbowałam zapanować na oddechem. Bla bla bla Adrien i ja ! O. Mój. Boże. Zaraz chyba... -... wiec jak? - C-co ? - wyrwałam się z zamysłu. - Pytałam czy weźmiesz udział w tym wyjeździe. Ilość miejsc jest ograniczona, więc musisz się śpieszyć z decyzją. Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam do przodu, zostawiająć koleżankę z tyłu. - Ależ oczywiście... - powiedziałam na głos. Ale mój uśmiech szybko zniknął z mojej twarzy. Przypomniałam sobie o pewnym aspekcie z mojego życia, który niwelował wszystkie moje wcześniejsze plany. Nie mogę tak poprostu opuścić Paryża na kilka dni. Co jeśli w tym czasie Hawk Moth kimś zawładnie. Czy Chat poradził by sobie sam? Napewno przydałaby mu się wtedy pomoc Ladybug. Muszę zostać. Ale z drugiej strony, od ostatniego jego ataku mineło sporo czasu. Ostani raz był... tego feralnego dnia, kiedy Chat poznał moją tożsamość... Poza tym przydałaby mi się przezwa od niego. Odkąt pozwoliłam mu przychodzić do siebie, widuję go prawie codziennie. Niestety nie mam odwagi powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał. Mógłby mnie źle zrozumieć... A ostatno naprawdę mam go dość. Zachowuję się jakby na siłę chciał udowodnić, że jest lepszy od Adriena. Co za głupiec. Jak on może się do niego porównywać?! Adrien. Ja i Adrien. Ale również Ladybug, która ma swoje obowiązki. Ale Adrien... Będę musiała to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Rozdział 3 Od wielu dni Chat nie pojawił się u mnie, co szczerze mnie zdziwiło. W tym czasie nie doszło też do żadniego ataku, więc nie miałam okazji z nim porozmawiać. Każdej nocy oczekiwałam jego przyjścia, lecZ na marne. W sumie to nie było takie złe. Wnerwiała mnie jego ostatnia nachalość, a taka przerwa była ciekawą odmianą. Niespodziewanie pojawił się dopiero w drugi dzień świąt. Siedziałam w swoim pokoju, zajęta własnymi sprawami, kiedy nagle usłyszałam pukanie w okno. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie fakt że był środek dnia. Wpuściłam go do środka, a lodowate, grudniowe powietrze wywołało u mnie dreszcz. - Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?! Zgłupiałeś?! Ktoś mógł cię zobaczyć! - wychyliłąm głowę przez okno, w celu upenienia się że nikt nie zauważył superbohatera wchodącego do mojego pokoju. - Mi ciebie też miło widzieć, Księżniczko. Nikogo w pobliżu nie było, wiec odetchnęłam z ulgą i zamknęłam okno. Mimo że nie spadł jeszcze śnieg, na dworze było strasznie zimno, a Chat, nie licząc czarnego kostiumu, miała na sobie tylko jasno niebieski szalik. W sumie to całkiem ładny. Wygąda na ręcznie robiony. Ciekawe skąd go ma... - Długo mnie nie odwiedzałeś. Coś się stało ? - To urocze, że się o mnie tak strasznie martwisz. Spokojnie, poprostu byłem trochę zajęty. - To nie tak... ja... tylko brakowało mi trochę ciebie. Kłamstwo. Mam nadzieję że szybko stąd pójdzie, zanim kotoś wejdzie do mojego pokoju. Nagle jego oczy zalśniły podekscytowaniem. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - sięgnął ręką do kieszeni. Wyciągnął płaskie, czarne pudełeczko. - Co to? - zapytałam nie pewnie. - To prezent... - Mówiłam ci już że nie chcę więcej prezentów przeprosinowych. Te kwiaty i pluszowy miś w zupełności mi wystarczą. - To prezent świąteczny. Wesołych świąt! - zaśmiał się i podał mi podarunek. Nie spodziewałam się, że dostanę coś od niego. To ...miłe. - Przepraszam że nie zapakowane. - uśmiechnął się glado. Niepewnie otworzyłam pudełeczko. W oczach zalśnił mi blask słońca odbity w srebrze. - Podoba ci się? Sam wybierałem. Wziełam do ręki srebny wisiorek w krształcie serca na cieńkim również srebnym łańcuszku. To... takie...żenujące. Po co on mi to kupił ? To ma być jakaś forma przekupstwa? Co on sobie myślał? - Ja... nie mogę tego przyjąc. To zdecydowanie za drogi prezent. - Nie martw się. Stać mnie na taki wydatek. To musiało być drogie. Może faktycznie jest jakimś bogatym celebrytą, czy coś... - Nie sądzisz że to trochę nie na miejscu ? - Niby dlaczego ? To na znak naszej przejaźni. - Przyjaciołom nie kupuje się drogich prezentów. - A kto powiedział że jesteś my tylko przujaciółmi ? Jesteś my również partnerami, prawda ? Wziął odemnie łańcuszek, podszedł do mnie od tyłu, odgarnął moje włosy na bok i zapiął mi go na szyji. Lekko zadrżałam, gdy dotknął mojej skóry. - Dzie... dziękuję. - odwróciłam się do niego. - Nie ma za co. - zaśmiał się. Poczułam się głupio. - Tylko że... ja nie mam nic dla ciebie. - wymamrotałam. - Wiesz, nie jestem wymagający. Prezent dla mnie nie musi być materialny... - Co ?! NIE ! Nie ma mowy! Nie, nawet o tym nie myśl ! Nie ! Głupia cisza. - Chyba... źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Nie TO miałęm na myśli. - lekko się zaczerwienił. - Chodziło mi bardziej o przysługę. - Przysługę ? - Poprostu kiedyś poproszę cię o pomoc, a ty się wtedy zgodzisz. - Yyy... - Odwróciłam wzrok. - Ewentualnie możesz umówić się ze mną na randkę... - Zgoda, niech będzie ta przysługa! Uśmechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. Odwróciłąm się i poszłam odłożyć pudełko na biurko. - Chat, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać... - Tak ? - Czy...czy poradziłbyś sobie, gdybym... no nie wiem... wyjechała na tydzień? - Wyjeżdzasz ? - to pytanie było dziwnie sztuczne, zupełnie jakby przewidział to co chciałam powiedzieć. - Nie... poprostu... zastanawiam się... - Wydusisz to z siebie ? - Chciałabym wziąść udział w wycieczce... - I nie wiesz czy możesz, bo jako Ladybug, powinnaś być wciąż obecna na miejscu w razie zagrożenia. Nie wiesz co zrobić, dlatego chcesz mnie zapytać co o tym sądzę ? Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. - Jak... ty...? - Moim zdaniem powinnaś jechać. - Naprawdę? - Pewnie. Zasługujesz na chwilę przerwy od codziennego życia. - A co jeśli w tym czasie... - Daj spokój, przecież od wielu tygodni nic się nie wydażyło i szczersze wątpię że stanie się coś akurat podczas twojej nieobecności. - Czyli... mogę jechać? - Jak najbardziej - zmrużył oczy w uroczym geście. Poszło łatwiej niż myślałam. Tydzień z Adrienem, nadchodzę! Ale... - To miłe że mnie wspierasz, ale pewnie już wszystkie miejsca są zajęte. Całe tłumy chcą jechać, a wycieczka jest na 35 osób, więc... nieważne. - Zadzwoń do organizatora. Kto wie, być może znajdzie się jeszcze jakieś wolne miejsce. - oparł się o ścianę. - Mało prawdopodobnie. - Spróbuj - podał mi mój telefon. Chwila, skąd on go wziął ?! Leżał... bez znaczenia. Stał i wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami. - No dalej, czekam. Nie wyjdę, puki nie zadzwonisz. Przewróciłąm oczami. - Niech ci będzie. Wybrałąm numer i przyłożyłąm telefon do ucha. Odczekałam chwilę. - Cześć, ty Adrien. - Adrien ! Hej, to ja... yyy...Marinettee ! Yyy.... JA... - Chwilowo jestem zajęty, zostaw wiadomość. A...ha. Super. - Poproś, żeby do ciebie oddzwonił. - Co ? - Poprostu zrób to. Wykonałam polecenie Chata. Dlaczego ja się go słucham? Po zakończonej akcji ,, uważaj żeby nie powiedzieć nic głupiego do automatycznej sekretarki ,, włożyłam telefon do kieszeni. - No i proszę. Załatwione. - Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia, czy jest jeszcze jakieś miejsce dla mnie. - Mam intuicję, że tak. - Nie ufam twojej intuicji. - A ja wręcz przeciwnie. TAKI MAŁY BONUS, NIEWCHODZĄCY W TREŚĆ OPOWIADANIA. - To niewiarygodne, że najpierw pomyślałaś o TYM. No cóż... - Zamknij się! - Być może potajemnie tego pragniesz... - Powiedziałam, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, bo zaraz wypchnę cię przez to okno !!! - Mrrr... - Chaaat !!! - Ok, ok. Rozdział 4 Przybliżył swoją twarz ku mojej. - No dobrze Mari, skoro symboliczne znaczenia na ciebie nie zdziałają, będę musiał przekazać ci to prościej. - O czym ty mówisz? - Zegar tyka a bajka dobiega końca. Musisz się śpieszyć. - Co? - Lepiej naucz się tańczyć... i trochę szybciej uciekać. - Nic nie rozumiem. Chat! Chat ! Obdziłam się gdy biała postać zniknęła w odmętach mojej podświadomości. Rozdział 5 Przyszedłem do niej dwa dni później. Chciałem ją odwiedzić jeszcze to samego dnia, ale byłem bardzo zajęty. Pan Gabriel Agreste obiecał ponieść wszystkie koszty. Piękna bajka. Tak naprawdę to wszystko jest na mojej głowie i to ja za wszystko płacę z własnych oszczędności. Choć w sumie to nie jest aż tak źle. Mając bogatego ojca, zawsze dostawałem całkiem wysokie kieszonkowe, a że nie jestem rozrzutny, zaoszczędziłem sporą sumę. Poza tym, z każdą moją sesją zdjęciową, jakaś tam część mojego wynagrodzenia szła na moje prywatne konto, więc nie muszę martwić się o potrzebne fundusze. To i tak sukces sam w sobie, że mój ojciec pozwolił mi na coś takiego. Marinette nawet nie wie, ile błagań i głupich obietnic mnie to kosztowało. Mimo to było warto. Dla niej. Dla mnie. Dla nas. Oczywiście łatwiej by było zaprosić tylko ją, ale było by to dość dziwne, a pod pretekstem wycieczki, mogę się normalnie do niej zbliżyć. Odkąd pierwszy raz u niej byłem, w sensie pierwszy raz świadomie wiedząc że jest Ladybug, odwiedzam ją systematycznie. Czasami nawet codziennie. Lubię spędzać z nią czas. W obecności Chata jest bardziej pewniejsza i śmielsza niż przy Adrienie. Mam tylko nadzieję to to się zmieni kiedy pozna prawdę. Mogę z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim. O grach, filmach, książkach, nawet o naszych znajomych, a raczej o jej znajomych. Marinette często opowiada mi o swoich kolegach i koleżankach z klasy, których oczywiście znam, ale nigdy nie porusza tematu Adriena. Widocznie nie chce poruszać ze mną tej kwestii. Rozumiem ją. Można powiedzieć że dopiero teraz się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Niekiedy Marinette nie ma na mnie czasu. - Chat, jestem naprawdę zajęta. Możesz wpaść jutro. Mam masę lekcji do odrobienia. - Zadania domowe? Dlaczego nie mówisz od razu? Moge ci pomóc, albo nie... mogę je zrobić za ciebie! - Wolałabym nie. Chcę to zrobić samodzielnie. - No dobrze. To chociaż pozwól mi u ciebie posiedzieć. Obiecuję milczeć jak grób. - Ale po co...? - Po prostu lubię być przy tobie. Proszę, usiądę gdzieś i nie będę przeszkadzał. Możesz udawać że mnie tu nie ma. - Eh...no...ok... To może chcesz coś do picia? - Cii, mnie tu nie ma, pamiętasz? Samo bycie z nią sprawia mi przyjemność. Kiedy jesteśmy razem nie mamy żadnych ograniczeń. Możemy być sobą. Możemy wspólnie przeżywać gorsze chwile, jak i śmiać się do rozpuku. I mimo że czasami jej śmiech z moich żartów wydaje mi się nieszczery, a uśmiech na jej twarzy wymuszony, ja dalej się szczerze do niej uśmiecham. Nawet jeśli ona nie odczuwa tego tak samo jak ja, lubię oszukiwać samego siebie, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe. Ale już niedługo takie będzie. Już nie długo szczerze mnie pokocha. Już nie długo... Zapukałem w okno. Rozdział 6 - Hej, Chat - przywitałam go. Uśmiechnął się gdy otworzyłam mu okno. - Witaj, Księżniczko ! - zamknął za sobą okno i oparł się o ścianę. - I co ? Załatwiłaś co w sprawie tej wycieczki ? - Muszę zwrócić honor twojej intuicji. - skrzyżowałam ramiona - Faktycznie zostało jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce. - A nie mówiłem. Ja nigdy się nie mylę. - wykrzywił usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Adrien oddzwonił do mnie po odejściu Chata. I bardzo dobrze. Nie chciałabym aby słyszał jak spanikowana, mamroczę coś do telefonu. Co najdziwniejsze, Adrien przewidział po co dzwoniłam : - H-halo ? - Cześć Marinette ! - C-c-cze...cześ...yyy...cze- - Byłem na pewnym spotkaniu, kiedy dzwoniłaś. Pewnie w sprawie wycieczki, prawda? - Ja... - Chcesz wiedzieć czy są jeszcze jakieś wolne miejsca ? Masz ogromne szczęście, akuratnie zostało jedno. Zaraz cię wpiszę na listę. - Yyy... dzię- - Nie ma za co, Marinette! - A... - Narty będą na ciebie czekać już na miejscu. - Ale... - Naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, ale muszę kończyć. Szkoda że tak rzadko do siebie dzwonimy, w sumie to pierwszy raz, zdecydowanie pominniśmy robić to częściej. - D-d-do... - Pa ! Zapewne Alya mówiła mu o tym że chcę jechać, dlatego znał powód naszej ,, rozmowy ,, O ile można to nazwać rozmową, kiedy to on mówił, a ja wydawałam z siebie różne, dziwne dźwięki. Ale załóżmy że to była nasza pierwsza prawdziwa rozmowa telefoniczna. Nagle wyraz twarzy Chata się zmienił. Spojrzał na mnie ponuro. - Zdjęłaś naszyjnik, który ci dałem. Nie podoba ci się ? A może wolisz złoto ? Jeśli chcesz mogę wymienić na inny lub kupić coś innego. - Co?! Nie! To nie tak. - zarumieniłam się. Podciągnęłam rękaw lewej ręki. - Nie mówiłeś w jakiej formie mam go nosić, więc robię to po swojemu. Nie mogłam przecież paradować po mieście i po domu z wysokiej jakości srebnym naszyjnikiem na szyi. Ktoś mógłby to zauważyć. Jak bym się w tedy wytłumaczyła ? ,,Dostałam od bogatego superbohatera, który jest szalenie we mnie zakochany,, raczej nie przejdzie, więc zaraz po jego wyjściu zdjęłam go, zawinęłam kilkukrotnie wokół lewego nadgarstka i zapięłam, tworząc coś na kształt bransoletki. Nadal mam na sobie prezent Chata, tyle tylko że łatwiej jest go teraz ukryć. Lekko się rozchmurzył. - Faktycznie, nie powiedziałem ci żebyś nosiła go na szyi. Cieszę się że jednak się go nie pozbyłaś. - Nie mogłabym. Nie, bo prędzej czy później byś o zauważył i być może się załamał, wpadł w depresję, a potem zabił mnie gdzieś na ulicach Paryża. Ale tak poza tym to nie zrobiłam tego dla siebie, nie, nie. Tylko z troski o twoje uczucia. Chyba. Jego oczy zalśniły. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale wisiorek na twojej ,, bransoletce ,, jest otwierany. - Co? - Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć ostatnim razem. Spojrzałam na nadgarstek. Serce z obu stron jest wypukłe. Rzeczywiście, coś w środku mogłoby być. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej, choć w sumię to wcale się jakoś szczególnie mu nie przyglądałam. Podniosłam drugą rękę, aby go otworzyć, ale momentalnie Chat chwycił mnie za dłoń. - Nie rób tego! - Ale dlaczego ? - To jest mój prezent! - Co ? - Obiecałaś mi przysługę, a więc uprzejmie cię proszę abyś zaczekała z otwarciem go do momentu gdy będziesz czuła się smutna i samotna. - To głupie. - Obiecałaś. - Załużmy że tak się właśnie teraz czuję. - Mówię poważnie. Nie otwieraj go teraz, ale dopiero gdy naprawdę będziesz potrzebowała wsparcia w gorszych chwilach. - mówił to na serio. W jego oczach nie było ani odrobiny rozbawienia czy sarkazmu, co nie często się zdarza. - No dobrze - wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami - Możesz juz puścić moją ręke ? Rozdział 7 Kończyłam już pakować swój bagaż, kiedy za plecami usłyszłam szyderczy śmiech. Na biurku siedział Chat i piłował pilniczkiem pazury. - Na twoim miejscu zostałbym w mieście. Na tle śniegu trudniej mnie dostrzec, co zdecydowanie zmniejszcza twoje szanse. - odparł nawet na mnie nie patrząc. - Możesz dać mi spokój. Poza tym, dlaczego to ty codziennie mi się śnisz ? - Powiedzmy że nawet cię lubię. - Lubisz? Chyba dręczyć... - Każdy okazuje uczucia troche inaczej. Poprostu próbuję ci pomóc. - Niby w czym ? - Widziałaś kiedyś irbisa ? - spojrzał na mnie, a jego oczy zalśniły. - Co ? - To daleki kuzyn kota domowego. On również ma białe futerko, które dobrze wtapia się w śnieg. Lepiej na niego uważać. - Po co mi to mówisz? Nie rozumiem. - Walc wiedeński czy angielski ? - zaśmiał się. - C-co...? Rozdział 8 JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ Weszłam do autokaru jako jedna z pierwszych. Wybrałam dla siebie miejsce i usiadłam przy oknie. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętam to co powiedział mi Chat, kiedy odwiedził mnie dziś rano. - Kto wie, być może w ciągu tego tygodnia twoje życie gwałtownie się zmieni... - wyszeptał gdy uścisnął mnie na pożegnanie. - Co powiedziłeś ? - Nic takiego. Poprostu głośno myślę. - uśmiechnął się. Tak czy inaczej odpocznę sobie tydzień od niego i od jego dziwnych pomysłów. Gdybym tylko przestała mieć te dziwne sny... Zerknęłam przez szybę. Właśnie zaczął padać śnieg. - Cześć Marinette. Mogę usiąść z tobą ? - prawie podskoczyłam na widok Adriena stojącego obok. - C-co ? Ze mną ?! - Jeśli nie sprawiło by ci to problemu. - Problem? Jaki problem?! Duży problem... Znaczy, mały problem... Znaczy, ŻADEN duży... mały... żaden... yyy...TAK ! Możesz ze sobą usiąść. Chwila, NIE ! Ze mną ! - Nie z tobą ? - Nie ze sobą ! Znaczy się... yyy... miałam usiąść z Alyą, ale ona chętnie usiądzie z tobą... znaczy się z Nino ! A ty usiądziesz koło Adriena. Co?! Nie. Z Marinette, a Marinette to ja! No bo ty to Adrien, a ja to Marinette.. he...he..he... Miałam na myśli, że... - Sorki Adrien, ale to miejsce jest zajęte. - odezwała się Alya, która chwilę temu podeszła do nas. - Marinette próbowała ci to delikatnie uświadomić, ale jak widzisz, jest zbyt miłą dziewczyną, aby powiedzieć to wprost. - No trudno - wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej, zapewne aby usiąść z Nino. - Co ty wyrabiesz !? On chciął usiąść obok mnie. Rozumiesz, OBOK MNIE ! - prawie krzyknęłam do przyjaciółki, gdy mój potencjalny przyszły mąż odszedł na odpowiednią odległość żeby mnie nie usłyszeć. - Opanuj się, dziewczyno. Uratowałam cię przez całkowitym upokorzeniem. Nie musisz dziękować. - usiadła obok mnie. Moje policzki pokrył wstydliwy rumieniec. - Było aż tak źle? - Totalnie majaczyłąś. Oparłam głowę o szybę. - Alya, pamiętaj że jak będziemy na miejscu, to żebyś zepchnęła mnie z jakiegoś urwiska. - Nie przesadzaj, bywało gorzej. Poza tym masz cały tydzień żeby nauczyć się rozmawiać z nim. Napewno dasz radę. Tak. Napewno wszystko będzie dobrze. No bo co strasznego może się stać ? Najwyżej wyjdę na całkowitą idiotkę przed Adrienem, ale do tego jestem już przyzwyczajona. Rozdział 9 Jechaliśmy prawie cały dzień. Muszę przyznać że Alpy na tle zachodzącego słońca są napawdę ładnym widokiem. Gdy mineliśmy kolejny, starannie odśnieżony zjazd do jakiegoś ośrodka wypoczynkowego, zapytałam przyjaciółkę - Wiesz może coś na temat tego gdzie mamy się zatrzymać? - Adrien jest strasznie tajemniczy. Nie udało mi się nic od niego wyciągnąć. Nauczyciele też nie wiele wiedzą. Mineliśmy kilka niewielkich choinek. Za raz za nimi rosły kolejne, zdecydowanie większe drzewa, chyba świerki, ale kogo to obchodzi. Zdecydowanie wjeżdzaliśmy na teren zalesiony. Gdzie mu jedziemy !? * * * * * * * Na horyzoncie dostrzegłam coś, co szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę. Światło. W oddali znajdowało się coś na kształt dużej posiadłości na uboczu lasu. Po mino późnej godziny, co niesie za sobą gorszą widoczność, od razu pojełam rozmiar budynku. Stał mniej więcej na granicy lasu i pustych, śnieżnych stoków. Trzeba przyznać, że ktokolwiek wybudował to domostwo, musiał mieć dobry gust że wybrał akurat tak odludne i jednocześnie piękne miejsce. Nagle autokar skręcił w leśną drogę. - Alya. Chyba wiem gdzie dziś nocujemy. * * * * * * * - ,, Stella Matutina,, została wybudowana podkoniec 18-tego wieku i była posiadłością pewnej szlacheckiej rodziny. Po wojnie rozostała odrestaurowana i obecnie służy jako hotel o tej samej nazwie. - odparł Adrien, gdy wchodziliśmy przez wielkie, wykonane z ciemnego drewna, ładnie zdobione drzwi. W środku hotel wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż na zewnątrz. Ogromny hol był jednocześnie poczekalnią, swego rodzaju salonem z wieloma kanapani i stolikami oraz recepcją. Wszędzie królowała czerwień, głównie za sprawą czerwonych dywanów oraz pieknych żywych kwiatów w dużych, ozdobnych wazonach. Pomimo nowoczesnego oświetlenia, mozna by pomyśleć że czas dla tego budynku stanął w miejscu. Szeregi marmurowych kolumn po obu stronach pomieszczenia. Złote żyrandole. Wyszukane tkaniny, starodawne obrazy. Złoto, srebro, przepych. Poczułam się jak na barokowej wystawie w muzeum. - Wszystko jest już opłacone. Jedyne co musicie zrobić to odebrać wasze klucze do pokojów w recepcji. - rzekł beznamiętnie Adrien i ruszył do przodu, idąc środniem czerwonego dywanu, kiedy to wszyscy inni zachwycali się wystrojem. Czyżby był tu już ktoryś raz? Na końcu holu stały dwa rzędy schodów, po oby stronach pomieszczenia. Między nimi była recepcja. - Całe prawe skrzydło jest wynajęte tylko dla nas. Przecież to musiało być strasznie drogię! Po co ojciec Adriena miałby fundować nam aż tak drogą wycieczkę ?! Rozumiem, jest bogaty, ale bez przesady! Przeszłam za innymi przez cały hol, zachwycając się po drodze niecodziennym otoczeniem. - Myślałam że zatrzymamy się w jakimś schronisku, ewentualnie zwykłym ośrodku narciarskim. - usłyszałam szept Alyi. Kiedy inni zaczeli ustawiać się w kolejce, Adren podszedł do nas - Podoba ci się ? - zapytał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Żartujesz ? Tu jest nieziemsko ! - odpowiedziała za mnie Alya, kiedy ja zmieszana opuściłam wzrok. - To ulubiony hotel mojego ojca. Często zatrzymujemy się tu kiedy jesteśmy w okolicy. Poza tym właścicielem jest jego bliski znajomy, więc nie było problemu wynając tu kilkanaście pokojów. Mogę oprowadzić was po okolicy, są tu naprawde ładne widoki. - Pewnie ! - Może nie. Powinnyśmy ustawić się w kolejce. - wydusiłam przez zciśnięte gardło. - Nie musicie - uśmiechnął się Adrien i wyciągnął rękę - Oto wasze klucze. Podał jeden mi, a drugi Alyi. - Macie wspólny pokój. Schody na prawo. Następnymi schodami dwa piętra do góry, wzdłóż korytarza, ostatnie drzwi po prawej. Jeśli chcecie, chętnie zaniosę tam wasze bagaże... - Nie trzeba. - rzuciłam szybko i pociągnęłam Alyę za rękę. - Chodźmy. * * * * * * * * - Sądząc po cyfrze 29 na naszych kluczach, to musi być numer naszego pokoju. - Naprawdę? Nie pomyślałabym. - Nie musisz być taka sarkastyczna. W ogóle to co to miało być tam na dole? Adrien oferuje nam pomoc, a ty tak się zachowujesz. Ja tam bym chętnie skorzystała z pomocy. Z resztą to ty powinnaś teraz nieść moją walizkę, skoro zadecydowałaś za mnie. Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko się ją wnosi po schodach. - Nie słyszę cię, jestem zbyt zajęta niesieniem swojej! - Mam nadzieję, że nasz pokój wykompensuje nam taką ilość schodów. Ciekawe czy jest tu winda. - Zakładam że nie, bo raczej Adrien powiedziałby nam o tym. - Lub po prostu bardziej kręcisz go spocona. - ALYA ! - No co? Przecież żartuję. * * * * * * * * * - 26... 27... 28... Nareszcie! Stanęłyśmy przed lśniącymi, ciemnymi drzwiami ze złotą tabliczką z wygrawelowaną cyfrą 29. - Ciekawe czy mamy piętrowe łóżko. Jeśli tak, ja zamawiam to na górze. - Alya włożyła swój klucz do złotego zamka, przekręciła i pociągnęła za lśniącą klamkę, również w złotym kolorze. Alya weszła pierwsza i namacała na ścianie włącznik światła. Gdy po pokoju rozbłysło światło, ujrzałyśmy nasz pokój. Podobnie jak reszta hotelu, utrzymany był w starym stylu. Kształtem przypominał prostokąt. Po obu stronach prostokąta, na kilku stopniowych wzniesieniach stały pięknie zdobione, duże łóżka z baldachimami wykonanymi z lśniącego, białego materiału. Ściany obłożone były wpasowaną w klimat, kremową tapetę. Na panelowej podłodze ułożone były białe dywany. Pod wysokim sufitem lśnił biały żyrandol. Eleganckie etażerki, stylowe stare fotele, bogato zdobione ramy obrazów, wszystko utrzymane w barwach bieli i jasnego drewna. W licznych, starych wazonach stały czerwone róże, które dość mocno kontrastowały z resztą pokoju. - Biorę łóżko po lewej - powiedziała Alya, kiedy ja jeszcze podziwiałam wystrój pokoju. - Popatrz mamy nawet balkon! - wskazała białe, szklane drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju. - Może Adrien się pomylił ? Może to nie nasz pokój ? Nie sądzisz że jest zbyt elegancki jak na zwykłą wycieczkę w góry. - Wątpię. Poza tym już tu weszłam i szybko z tą nie wyjdę. - odpowiedziała, zaglądając do łazienki, która znajdowała się za białymi drzwiami po jej stronie pokoju. Dostrzegłam przy jednym z wazonów z różami, małą czerwoną karteczkę. Podeszłam do niej. ,, Niestety pokój prezydencki jest w renowacji, ale mam nadzieję że ten też ci sie spodoba ,, O Boże. To chyba zdecydowanie jakaś pomyłka. Mimo to zgniotłam kartkę w ręce i włożyłam do kieszeni. Rozdział 10 Drewniany zegar wybił trzecią nad ranem. On siedział na fotelu i bawił się kosmykami swoich włosów, spadającymi mu na twarz. - Nie sądzisz że lepiej wyglądałbym z ciemnymi włosami. No bo wiesz, skoro ta gorsza... znaczy się, ciemniejsza wersja mnie jest blondynem, to ja definitywnie powinienem być bru... - Możesz dać mi w końcu spokój?! Dlaczego nie mogę mieć normalnych snów ? Westchnął teatralnie, po czym odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. - Jeśli naprawdę tak strasznie ci przeszkadzam to wystarczyło powiedzięć. Wystarczy że mnie ładnie poprosisz. - Bardzo chętnie... - Ale nie dziś. - założył nogę na nogę. - Mam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do opowiedzenia, puki moja bajka nie dobiegła końca. - To lepiej się streszczaj, nie mam wiele czasu. Nagle mój dręczyciel wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie ma czasu ? I ty to mówisz, hehe - Co cię tak bawi ? - Życie. Jest strasznie dziwne, prawda ? Jednego dnia skaczesz sobie beztrosko po dachach, a nazajutrz BUM i już nigdy więcej sobe nie poskaczesz. Czy to nie śmieszne? Dosłownie, można wybuchnąć ze śmiechu, hehe. - Jesteś nienormalny. - Ooo, widzę że bawimy się w mówienie sobie nawzajem o swoich wadach, co ? Ty też nie jesteś idealna, Księżniczko. Jesteś potwornie ślepa. - Ślepa ? - Nie widzisz tego co masz pod nosem. Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się lepiej rozglądać wokół siebie. Nagle wstał, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż znasz podstawy jazdy na nartach. - Odpychasz się kijkami i jedziesz. Może dam radę, choć znając mnie, pewnie na kogoś wpadnę. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na balkon i dotknął klamki. - Sama jazda nie powinna mieć dla ciebie znaczenia. Ważniejszy jest sposób zatrzymania się. Gdy otworzył drzwi, pokój wypełniło lodowate powietrze. Zadrżałam. - Zamknij je, natychmiast ! - Po co? Nie umrzesz z wyziębienia. Przecież śpisz. - Faktycznie, czasami o tym zapominam. - odparłam po chwili ciszy. - Dlaczego mówisz mi to wszystko ? Wyszłam za nim na balkon. - Ponieważ teraz musisz radzić sobie sama. - W czym ? - W patrzeniu. W patrzeniu i słuchaniu, bo zdecydowane słabo sobie z tym ostatnio radzisz. Oparł się plecami o metalową barierkę. - Mam jeszcze dla ciebie kilka ostatnich rad. - Nie potrzebuję ich. - Pierwsza, uważaj z kim rozmawiasz. Druga, uważaj o czym, a raczej o kim z kimś rozmawiasz... - I jak ma mi to niby pomóc? - Wierzysz w przeznaczenie ? - Nie. - Niekiedy można je oszukać. Oczywiście, jeśli wiesz jak. Ale z drobną pomocą dobrego przyjaciela... - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - To również kwestia sporana. Tak czy siak, radzę ci się lepiej zastanowić nad swoimi uczuciami. - Jestem ich pewna. - Czyżby ? - spojżał mi prosto w oczy i uniósł końciki ust w dziwnie znany mi sposób - Czy jesteś gotowa trzymać się tego mimo wszystko ? I czy jesteś pewna kogo tak naprawdę kochasz ? - Napewno nie ciebie. Ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, a jego śmiech, tym razem głośniejszy, przerodził się w mój krzyk, kiedy obudziłam się w ciemnym pokoju, z niczego nieświadomą, śpiącą na drugim łóżku Alyą. Drewniany zegar wybił trzecią nad ranem. Rozdział 11 Okoła dwóch miesięcy wcześniej. - Mari... - Tak? - Wciąż czekam na odpowiedź. - Nie rozumiem.... - Zadałem ci wcześniej pytanie. Dlaczego płakałaś? - Heh, nieważnie... - Ważne. Dlaczego? - No dobrze... Miałam po prostu zły sen. Tylko jakiś koszmar... - Opowiedz mi. - Co? - Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach Mari. - Po co ? - Jeśli je poznam, będę mógł dopilnować aby nigdy się nie spełniły. A wtedy nie będziesz musiała się bać. Boże jak romantycznie. Zaraz się pożygam. Nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy. Co on mógłyby sobie pomyśleć? - Yyy... - No dalej. Nie odpuszczę, puki mi nie powiesz. - Śniło mi się że... eee... spadam. - Spadasz ? - Yyy... TAK ! Pewnie nie wiesz, ale mam straszny lęk wysokości. Boję się upadku. To pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśl. Kurde, mogłam wymyśleć coś lepszego. - Masz lęk wysokości? Do dość absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jako Ladybug, sporo czasu spędzasz w powietrzu. - Yyy... no... no bo... podczas przemiany... nie tylko zmieniamy wygląd, ale również... eee... niektóre nasze cechy fizyczne i psychiczne. Na przykład jako superbohaterka, jestem dużo zręczniejsza i zwinniejsza niż na codzień. Widocznie miraculum wpływa również na naszą podświadomość. Ladybug nie odczuwa mojego lęku. Bładam, uwierz w to. Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę... - W sumie, to ma sens. TAK ! - Ale... O nie... - ... jakoś śpisz codziennie ponad dwa metry nad podłogą. Jak to możliwe ? - spojrzał na moje łóżko. - Ej, nie oceniaj mnie ! - Dobrze, przepraszam. Pocieszę cię. Ja też mam fobię. Opowiedzieć ci o niej? - Yyy... może lepiej nie. Za dużo wyznań jak na jedną noc. Prztulił mnie. - Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że ewentualna randka w wesołym miasteczku odpada. - Zdecydowanie. Czy on powiedział słowo na R ? Chyba za bardzo się nakręcił. - Ale są też tam inne atrakcje. Nie koniecznie musimy iść na diabelski młyn... ale o tym pomyślimy później. Na razie jest zbyt zimno na takie wypady. Dzięki ci zimne powietrze! Chyba listopad to od dziś mój ulubiony miesiąc. Rozdział 12 Czasami leżąc w nocy w łóżku, zastanawiam się czy to wszystko ma sens. Czasami wspominam jej słowa. Co jeśli to prawda ? Co jeśli miraculum faktycznie zmienia naszą osobowość ? Czy to oznacza że Chat i Adrien nie są jednością. Czy to oznacza że jestem jedynie ciałem dla duszy Chata ? Pustą, nieznaczącą wiele wydmuszką ? Czy moje uczucia do Marinette są szczere ? A może kocham ją jedynie ze względu na Ladybug ? Co jeśli nauczyłem się ją kochać dlatego że imponuje mi jej lepsza strona ? Ale która jest tą lepszą ? Czy to wszystko jest prawdziwe ? Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Poprostu nie ma. Zamekam oczy z myślą o niej. Nigdy jej nie powiedziałem, ale i ja się czegoś boję. Boję się że Marinette nie zaakceptuje gorszej części mnie. Części, którą chciałbym zmienić. Ale nie umiem. Części którą ona kocha. Ale jak można kochać ciemność, nie znając jasności...? Rozdział 13 ( ten pechowy ) Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru rozwiał moje rozpuszczone włosy, które wyjątkowo dziś w żaden sposób nie upiełam. Zdecydowanie powinnam była założyć czapkę. - Na terenie ośrodka znajduję się kilka szlaków narciarskich. Jest również niewielka skocznia oraz trzy wyciągi. Nie wychodźcie poza ogrodzony teren oraz nie wchodźcie do lasu. - tłumaczył jeden z pracowników hotelu. Nie spodziewałam się że hotel posiada na własność aż tak duży kawał ziemi. Jednocześnie bardzo malowniczy i funkcjonalny. Świetny do jazdy na nartach... o ile umie się na nich jeździć. Gdy facet skończył tłumaczyć nam zasady bezpieczeństwa i inne bzdety, których nikt nie słuchał, rozeszliśmy się po okolicy. - Powinnyśmy znaleść sobie jakieś ciche miejsce, w którym pokażę ci jak się jeździ. - rzekła Alya, kiedy zakładała swoje narty. - Pomóc ci je założyć ? - wskazała na leżąca obok, białą parę nart, które przypadły mnie. - Yyy... nie. Nie trzeba. Z resztą i tak, nie nauczysz mnie tak łatwo jazdy na tych deseczkach. - To narty. - Bez znaczenia. Wystarczy mi samo patrzenie na ciebie i Nino. I na Adriena oczywiście. - To zaczyna podchodzić w stalking... - Oj, cicho tam. Z prawej strony podjechał do nas Nino. - A ty nie jeździsz, Marinette ? - Chwilowo podziwiam widoki. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Marinette nie najlepiej jeździ. - odparła Alya. - Delikatnie mówiąć. - Delikatnie - przyznałam jej rację. Nagle jakiś rozpędzony kształt z dużym rozmachem zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed nami. - Na co czekacie ? Lepiej korzystać z ładnej pogody, puki jeszcze taka jest. Zalśniła mi w oczach biel zębów Adriena. - Nie masz ochoty na jezdę, Marinette ? - Co ? Ja ? Oczywiście! Kocham narty ! I te... kijki i ...w ogóle. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - To ja zaraz wracam i pojeździmy wspólnie. - Bardzo chętnie. W ciągu kilku sekund zniknął w oddali. - Dziewczyno, co ty wyprawiasz ? - Cicho Alya i pomóż mi je założyć. - wyjęłam telefon z kieszeni spodni - Ja w tym czasie będę szukać w necie jakiegoś poradnika ,, jak nauczyć się jazdy na nartach w pięć minut,, czy coś w tym stylu. - Po co ci jakiś poradnik ? Masz przed sobą srebrnego medalistę zawodów juniorów z 2005 roku ! - zawołał dumnie Nino. Spojrzałam na niego. - Naprawdę. Super. No, no to wracając do tego poradnika... * * * * * * * * * * * - ... no i to mniej więcej wszystko. Zrozumiałaś coś ? - Chyba tak. Myślicie że dam radę ? - Pewnie - odpowiedziała Alya - Zakładając że przez cały czas będziecie stać w jednym miejscu i rozmawiać, to bardzo prawdopodobne że Adrien nie zauważy nie nie umiesz jeździć. Choć jeśli chodzi o rozmowę to nie zbyt ci ona wychodzi. - Bardzo śmieszne. - Nie śmieszne, tylko szczere. - No to może spróbójesz przejchać kawałek - poradził Nino. - Spoko. To nie może byc trudne... Odepchnęłam się kijkami. Krzyknęłam, gdy mocnym ruchem, poleciałam do tyłu. - Mari ! Nic ci nie jest ?! - zobaczyłam po krótkiej chwili nad sobą anielską twarz. - N-nie ! Czemu pytasz ? Hehe... - Właśnie nadjeżdżałem, gdy zobaczyłem jak się przewróciłaś. Wszystko dobrze ? - Ja ? Przewróciłam ? Nie, nie. Ja tylko...yyy... podziwiam ... chmury. - Chmury ? - TAK ! Mają piękne kształty ! - Jest bezchmurne niebo. - Yyy... powiedziałam chmury ? Miałam na myśli... eee... SŁOŃCE ! Wyjątkowo ładnie dziś świeci ! Hehe... Wyjście na totalną kretynkę przed Adrienem. Zaliczone. I to już drugiego dnia. - A słońce nie świeci codziennie tak samo ? - usłyszałam w tle głos Nino. - Nie przejmuj się. Ja też uważam że mamy dziś wyjątkowo ładną pogodę. - Adrien obdarował mnie swoim pięknym uśmiechem, gdy pomagał mi wstać. - No to gdzie jedziemy ? - zapytał. - Yyy... może ty zadecyduj. Uniósł kąciki ust. - To może tam ? - wskazał ręką jedno z dalej oddalonych wzniesień. Może w porównaniu z innymi pobliskimi górkami nie było bardzo wysokie, ale mimo to sprawiło że zachwiałam się na nogach. - Nie sądzisz że jest za daleko ? Może zostaniemy tutaj ? - Alya próbowała naprawić moją i tak beznadziejną sytuację. - Pojedziemy wyciągiem. No dalej, co wy tacy sceptyczni ? - ruszył przodem. * * * * * * * * * * * Ustawiliśmy się w kolejce do wyciągu. Kolejka nie była długa, więc w miarę szybko kolejni uczniowie i inni goście hotelu zajmowali miejsca na sunących po linach siedziskach. Gdy przyszła moja kolej, usiałam po jednej stronie, przekonana że zaraz miejsce obok zajmie Alya. - Tym razem to ja z tobą usiąde. Nie przeszkadza ci to ? - to nie była Alya ! - Yyy... t-tak. Znaczy NIE ! Yyy... możesz ze mną usiąść. A gdzie Alya i Nino? Jest tu jeszcze sporo miejsca. Zmieściliby się. - Poprosiłem ich, żeby pojechali następnym. Przęłkęłam śnilę przez zaciśnięte gardło. Adrien uśmiechnął się i lekko się do mnie przysunął. Poczułam jak moje ciało pod warstwą udrań zaczyna się pocić. Gdy nasze stopy znalazły się kilka metrów nad ziemnią, poczułam czyjś dotyk na mojej dłoni. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę trzymać cię za rękę lub obiąć ramieniem. Dopiero po chwili doszło do mnie to co powiedział. - CO ?! Ale... CO ?! - Podobno masz lęk wysokości. Tak słyszałem. - N-nie. To nie prawda. Nie boję się wysokości. Odsunął szybko rękę i odwrócił wzrok. - Ale dlaczego miałabyś mnie okłamać...? - wyszeptał. - C-co ? Mówiłeś coś ? - Mówię, że w takim razie plotki chodzące po szkole są nieprawdziwe. - uśmiechnął się. Od kiedy niby ludzie o mnie plotkują ? Jego uśmiech szybko pobladł. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam ?! Zmarnowałam możliwe jedyną szansę w moim życiu na trzymanie się za ręce z Adrienem ! On chciał mnie obiąć ! Dlaczego go nie okłamałam ?! Szkoda, że nie idzie mi tak łatwo z nim jak z Chatem... Chwila. Czy przypadkiem kiedyś nie powiedziałam mu że... Nie, to nie ma sensu. Po co Chat miałby roznosić plotki po mojej szkole ? - To... masz jakiś ulubiony kolor ? - nagle zapytał. Kryształową zieleń twoich oczu i złoto twoich przecudnych włosów, które marzę by dotknąć. - Yyy... nie. Cisza. Odchrząknął. - A masz jakieś ulubione zwierze ? - No nie wiem. Lubię psy i... - A koty ? - zapytał szybko. - Nie za bardzo. Koty to... bardzo... irytujęce stworzenia. A czemu pytasz ? Przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. - Tak... bez powodu. Ja lubię koty. Szczególnie te czarne. Dlaczego świat jest tak okrutny !!! Mam tylko nadzieję że nie ma o mnie teraz złego zdania. - A jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierze ? - zapytałam by przerwać nieznośną ciszę. - Oprócz kotów, oczywiście. - Owady. - Naprawdę ? Nie... nie spodziewałam się. - Bo nie próbowałaś się tego spodziewać - mruknął pod nosem. - Co ?! - Powiedziałem, że od dawna interesuję się owadami. Ponowien się przesłyszałam. Jak to możliwe ? Może to przez niedobór snu ? - Ale nie wszystkimi. Jedynie biedronkami. Na mojej twarzy zapłonął rumieniec. - Dla...dlaczego właśnie one cię zainteresowały ? - Bo są naprawdę wspaniałe i niepowtarzalne. - westchął - Choć w moim życiu dość istotną rolę odgrywają również motyle. Jęśli wiesz co mam na myśli... Moja twarz zapłonęła jeszcze bardziej. - O-obawiam się że nie. Gwałtownie odwrócił swoją twarz ku mojej, a jego oczy zalśniły. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda ? - C-co ? - Przyjaźnimy się ? - Chyba t-tak. - Więc jako przyjaciele możemy sobie nawzajem ufać ? - Chyba... - Więc powiedziałabyś mi, gdybyś była... no nie wiem... na przykład... Ladybug ? Moje serce przez ułamek sekundy przestało bić. - J-ja nie... nie wiem co powiedzieć. Ponownie odwrócił głowę. - Nie mówię że nią jesteś. To pytanie retoryczne. Zaśmiałam się nerwowo. - Gdybym nią była... to chyba... powiedziałabym ci. Przygryzł lekko dolną wargę. Czy powiedziałam coś nie tak ? W ogóle skąd przyszło mu do głowy takie pytanie? Całe szczęście że jakoś z tego wybrnęłam. Ale nie mogę urwać teraz tematu. To byłoby podejrzane. - Yyy... a ty ? Uniósł lekko brwi. - Ja, co ? - Czy ty powiedziałbyś komuś, gdybyś był Chat Noir ? Pytanie retoryczne. Cicho, prawnie niezauważalnie zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Gdym był Chatem, to... - urwał - Powiedziałbyś mi ? - Nie. - Nie ? - To tajemnica, prawda? Nikomu bym jej nie zdradził. Ponowna chwila ciszy. - Ale... ale chciałbym żeby ktoś to wiedział. - Dlaczego ? - Bo łatwiej jest trzymać coś w tajemnicy we dwójkę, niż samotnie. Chciałbym żeby ktoś sam się domyślił że nim jestem. Taką osobą mogłaby być włąśnie Ladybug. W momencie kiedy oboje znamy własne tożsamości, wszystko stało by się łatwiejsze. Moglibyśmy wspierać się nawzajem i troszczyć o siebie, bo przecież nie łatwe jest życie z tak dużą odpowiedzialnością... Ale oczywiście to tylko moje spojrzenie na twoje pytanie. Gdybym był Chatem, to pewnie chciałbym żeby tak było. Nigdy nie spojrzałam na to w ten sposób. Coś w tym jest. Szkoda tylko że to nie Adrien jest moim zamaskowanym towarzyszem. Adrien to nie Chat. Niestety. - To... ciekawa koncepcja. Uśmiechnął się blado, ale nadal nie spojrzał na mnie. - Wyglada na to że jesteśmy na miejscu. Zbliżaliśmy się już do końca wyciągu. I pomyśleć że przez cały ten czas mogłam trzymać Adriena za rękę, gdybym tylko go okłamała. Głupia prawdomówność i szczerość. Warstwa śniegu coraz szybciej zbliżała się do spodu naszych nart. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - No to co ? Pojedziemy szlakiem przez las, zgoda ? Nie jest jakoś bardzo trudny, a okolica jest naprawdę śliczna. - zaproponował blondyn. - Lepiej jedź pierwszy. Poprowadzisz nas. A kiedy odziedzie na odpowiednią odległość, ja cichutko sobie pójdę. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, powiem że zgubiłam go po drodze i wróciłam w stronę hotelu. Plan doskonały. - Nie żartuj Mari. Pod drodze nie ma prawie żadnych zakrętów, nie ma możliwości zabłądzenia. Prawie usłyszałam w mojej głowie, jak mój perfekcyjny plan oszustwa stulecia runął w gruzach. Adrien zbliżył sie do krańca skarpy i machnął przyjaźnie w moją stronę rękę. - Może lepiej Alya i Nino pojadą pierwsi ? - zapytałam, gdy niepewnie podjechałam w jego stronę. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby, na pewno sobie poradzimy. Spojrzałam w dół i zakręciło mi się w głowie. - Czy ty się boisz ? - zapytał szeptem. - Nie! Ja tylko... - Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musimy tędy jechać. Znajdziemy niższą górkę. - Nie ! Ja... poradzę sobie... Przybliżył się jeszce bardziej. Poczułaj jego zapach. - Cała drżysz. Nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać. To nie wstyt bać się. Poprostu powiedz, a odjedziemy stąd... - Nie boję się ! Nie mogę stchórzyć ! Co Adrien może sobie o mnie pomyśleć ? Po co ja tu w ogóle przyjechałam ?! Adrien uwielbia to głupie ślizganie sie po śniegu. Nie mogę zmaleć w jego oczach ! Muszę mu zaimponować ! Przesunęłam się lekko do przodu. - Jesteś tego pewna, Księżniczko ? Moją odpowiedzią było mocne odepchnięcie się kijkami. Chwila ! Czy on nazwał mnie ,, Księżniczką ,, czy może znowu się przesłyszałam ?! Niestety nie miałam czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Przecież opanowałam jedynie poruszanie się na w miarę prostym terenie. Nie wiem co rozić kiedy jestem rozpędzona ! Moje ciało przesuwało się do przodu coraz szybciej. Ta górka był bardziej stroma niż z początku mi się wydawało. Gdy jechałam coraz szybciej, drzewa i ludzie po bokach zaczeli się rozmywać. Z czasem całkowicie straciłam orientację, gdzie właściewie jestem. - Uważaj ! - usłyszałam za sobą krzyk Adriena. Nagle na moje drodze pojawił się jakiś kształt. Jak tym się skręca ?! Spanikowana, zaczęłam ruszać swoim ciałem na wszystkie strony, w celu zmiany kiedynku jazdy. Niefortunnie, zamiast poprawy sytuacji, straciłam utrzymaną wcześniej równowagę. Gdy ciężar mojego ciał przeciósł się na prawą stronę, moja lewa noga uniosł się go góry. Zaraz upadnę ! Od postaci w żółto czarnej kurtce oddzielało mnie dosłownie kilka naście centymetrów, gdy niepokojąco szybko przejechałam koło niej. Postać krzyknęła i upadła w bok. Mimo że głos wydał mi się znajomy, nie udało mi się dopasować go do żadnej znanej mi twarzy. Pozostawiając ofiarę niedoszłego wypadku z tyłu, wciąż gnałam do przodu. Cudem udało mi się postawić lewą nogę na miejscu i odzyskać po części stracone wcześniej poczucie równowagi. Linia drzew w oddali zaczeła się przybliżać. Rozrywały ją dwie alejki. Ta po lewej, szeroka i z ładnym widokiem na okoliczne szczyty gór, zdecydowanie była szlakiem o którym mówił Adrien. Ta po prawej natomiast, wąska, zarośnięta i niezbyt zachęcająca do wjechania w nią, prowadziła gdzieś w głąb lasu. Znając moje szczęście, to dość oczywiste w którą poprowadziły mnie moje narty. Już dobre kilka minut przedzierałam się przez nierówną, dość mocno zaśnieżoną, pełną różnych kamieni i niebezpiecznie wysuniętych korzeni drzew alejkę, nie mogąc się zatrzymać. Świeża, puszysta warstwa śniegu wskazywała, że od dawna nikt tędy nie jechał, ani nie szedł. Nagle serce podeszło mi do gardła, gdy zobaczyłam ostry zakręt w prawo. Dróżka skręcała, prowadząc mnie prosto na ścianę, gęsto rosnących drzew. Mimo że gęsty śnieg znacznie mnie spowolnił, nie byłam w stanie sama się zatrzymać. W tedy uświadomiłam sobie, że wciąż mam w rękach kijki, które jak dotąd bezczynnie trzymałam w mocno zaciśniętych dłoniach. Impulsywnie, wepchnęłam je z całej siły w podłoże. Siła rozpędu wyrzuciła mnie lekko do góry. Przez chwilę cały świat zamarł w miejscu, lecz mocne uderzenie o ziemię przywróciło go zpowrotem do życia. Pomimo że śnieg zamortyzował lekko upadek, świat zakręcił się wokoło i zapełnił czarnymi mroczkami. Usłyszałam dochodzący skądś męski głos. - Ej ty, żyjesz jeszcze ? Po kilku, może kilkunastu sekundach pojawiła się nade mną czyjaś sylwetka. Chłopak pomógł mi wstać. - To musiało boleć. - uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko w porządku ? Mam dzwonić po karetkę czy grabarza ? Pomimo słabego żaru, moje kąciki ust podniosły się do góry. - Wszystko ze mną okej. Dzięki za pomoc. - otrzepałam się ze śniegu, choć wciąż kręciło mi się w głowie. Zachwiałam się, lecz nieznajomy szybko podparł mnie ręką. - Chyba nie do końca. Co robisz sama w lesie ? Szlak narciarski jest obok, a to raczej jest zwykła, leśna ścieżka. - Troche zboczyłam z kursu. A co ty tu robisz ? - Oprócz ratowania dam w opałach ? To co zazwyczaj robi się na ścieżkach w parkach i lasach. Spaceruję. Dopiero co przyjechałem do tego hotelu i chciałem się trochę rozejrzeć. - Oceniasz hotel po lesie na jego terenie ? - Ej, nie oceniaj mnie. Ty jeździsz po nim na nartach. - Heh, jak widać oboje mamy dość specyficzne gusta. Ubrany cały na czarno, chłopak zaśmiał się. - Widzę, że twój stan zdrowia zdecydowanie sie polepszył. A skoro nie jesteś konająca, poradzisz już sobie sama. - odparł gdy stabilnie stanęłam na nogach. - Nie pomożesz mi wyjść z tego lasu ? - zapytałam. - Wróć tędy skąd przyjechałaś. - wzruszył ramionami i odwróciwszy się do mnie plecami, odszedł w swoją stronę. - Do zobaczenia. - rzuciłam na pożegnanie. Zerknął przez ramię. - Po co się ze mną żegnasz, skoro najprawdopodobniej jeszcze się dziś spotkamy ? - odparł i odszedł w głąb leśnej ścieżki. Zapomniałam zapytać jak się ten koleś nazywa. No cóż, pewnie będę miała jeszcze taka okazję. Otrzepałam resztkę śniegu z moich spodni, po czym zdjęłam narty. Mam ich na dzisiaj dość. - Marinette ! - usłyszałam głos Adriena. Biegł w moją stroną. - Marinette ! Nic ci nie jest ? Wszystko w porządku ? Nic sobie nie złamałaś ? Czy... - zaczął atakować mnie pytaniami, gdy tylko do mnie podbiegł. - Spokojnie. Jak widać jestem cała. - uśmiechnęłam się blado. Co za wstyd. Że też ponownie musiałam się przed nim upokorzyć. - Nawet nie wiesz jak strasznie mnie wystraszyłaś, gdy zniknęłaś mi oczu. Powinnaś... Późniejsze informacje dochodziły do mnie jak przez mgłe. Adrien się o mnie martwił !!! Czyli zależało mu na mnie !!! Lub poprostu nie chciał mieć trupa na własnej wycieczce... Ale martwił się o mnie !!! Jednocześnie najgorszy i najlepszy dzień w życiu !!! - Marinette, czy mnie słuchasz ? - Prze...przepraszam. Podniósł moje narty i kijki z ziemi. - Nie przepraszaj, tylko następnym razem bardziej na siebie uważaj. Dostrzegłam, że nie ma na sobie nart. Przybiegł tu na piechotę ? Ale aż tak szybko ? Bieganie w śniegu w takim tempie jest chyba nie możliwe. Może ja albo Chat dalibyśmy radę, ale nie zwykły człowiek. Lub może zbyt nisko oceniam możliwości Adriena. - Dlaczego zdjąłeś narty ? Na nich nie byłoby szybciej ? - Twierdzisz że przyszedłem za późno ? - uśmiechnął sie. - Nie ! Nie to miałam na myśli. Ruszył przodem, nie dając mi odpowiedzi. Dogoniłam go. Wciąż po głowie chodził mi ten tajemniczy, odziany w czerń koleś z który przed chwilą rozmawiałam. - Marinette... - Yyy... tak ? - Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę na wyciągu ? - Tą o owadach ? - Heh, właściwie to tą późniejszą, o ufaniu sobie na wzajem. Dlaczego nie chciałaś wyjawić mi swojej tajemnicy ? - Yyy... jakiej tajemnicy ? Zatrzymał się. - Tej o której już wiem. Którą sam odkryłem, nie czekając na jej wyjawienie. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. - Ale... JAK !? - To dość oczywiste. Widać to na pierwszy rzut oka. - A... a...ale... Nachylił się do mojego ucha. - Nie umiesz jeździć na nartach. - wyszeptał. - Co ? - Nic się przede mną nie ukryje. Jestem jak sherlock Holmes. - zaśmiał się. Całe powietrze ze mną uszło. - Yyy... tak. To prawda. - Trzeba było od razu powiedzieć. Nie ma w tym nic złego. - Przepraszam. - Rozmawialiśmy już o przepraszaniu. Nie potrzebuję go. Resztę drogi szliśmy w milczeniu. Rozdział 14 Przez całą drogę Marinette wydawała się jakaś nieobecna. Szła obok mnie w milczeniu Ciekawe o czym tak myśli... albo o kim... Po drodże kilka razy sie do niej uśmiechnąłem, ale za każdym razem nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi. Rozumiem że ta całą sytuacja, jest w dużej mierze moją winą. Nie powinienem jej namawiać, mimo że widziałem że nie jest zachwycona pomysłem zjeżdzania ze stoku. Przez moją głupotę mogło jej się coś stać. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie... Gdy tylko zauważyłem, że straciła kontrolę nad nartami, szybo oddaliłem się od pozostałych. Przemieniłem się za jednym z drzew. Bieganie w śniegu nie jest łatwe, ale dla Chata nie sprawiło to problemu. Starałem się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy. Trzymałem się głównie na granicy lasu, co trochę mnie zamaskowało na tle białego śniegu. Obiegłem cały szlak, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Po jakim czasie usłyszałem jej krzyk w oddali. Spanikowany, wbiegłem do lasu. Wołałem ją, ale widocznie nie słyszała mojego głosu. Wkrótce zauważyłem na jednej z leśnych ścieżek nierówny, ślad nart. Pobiegłem w dół ścieżki. Gdy ją znalazłem, stała w oddali, odwrócona do mnie plecami. Wyglądała jakby z kimś rozmawiała. Podbiegłem do niej, gdy tylko wróciłem do normalnej postaci. Okazało sie, że była jednak sama. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, że jest cała i zdrowa. Pewnie jest teraz na mnie zła. I ma rację. Powinna była powiedzieć mi że nie najlepiej jeździ, ale to mnie w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia. Będę musiał jej to w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić. I już nawet wiem jak. Wciąż niosłem jej narty, kiedy wyszliśmy z lasu. - Marinette... - przerwałem trwającą już od kilkunastu minut ciszę. Spojrzała na mnie. - Posłuchaj, ja... - Marinette ! Adrien ! Tu jesteście ! Naprawdę ? W takim momencie ? Podjechali do nas Alya i Nino. - Oboje nagle gdzieś znikneliście. Co się stało ? - zapytał Nino. - Nic ci nie jest ? - Alya spojrzała na stojącą obok mnie Marinette. Moja przyszła dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami. - Co się stało ? - zapytał ponownie chłopak. - Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. - zakończyłem rozmowę i ruszyłem w stronę hotelu. Reszta podążyła za mną Rozdział 15 Zajełyśmy miejsca na jednej w wielu kanap w hotelowym holu. Początkowo słoneczna pogoda dość szybko się zmieniła. Niebo zakryło się ciemnymi, burzowymi chmurami (szkoda że dopiero teraz, a nie wcześniej ), więc wiele osób oprócz nas zrezygnowało na dziś z jazdy. Większość siedziało i rozmawiało w holu. - Muszę przyznać Adrien, że naprawdę świetny z ciebie narciarz. - Dzięki Alya, ty też nieźle sobie radzisz - obdarował moją przyjaciółkę anielskim uśmiechem. Szkoda że nie może powiedzieć tego o mnie. Po co ja tu w ogóle przyjechałam. Złotowłosy, który siedział na kanapie na przeciwko, spojrzał na mnie. - Wiesz Mari, jeśli chcesz... Od kiedy nazywa mnie Mari ? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale... zazwyczaj To Chat mnie tak nazywa. Trochę dziwnie to brzmi z jego ust. - ... to mogę dać ci kilka prywatnych lekcji. - N-naprawdę. - Jasne. Chętnie pokażę ci co i jak. Znajdziemy sobie jakieś niewielkie wzniesienie i ... -O Boże ! Adrien ! Ja też chcę ! Znaczy się... czy mnie również mógłbyś pouczyć. Ta cała jazda jest taka trudna... - między nami pojawiła się Chloe, która widocznie usłyszała naszą rozmowę. Adrien uśmiechnął sie do niej niepewnie. - Przykro mi Chloe, ale nie dam rady zajmować się wami dwiema jednocześnie. Z reszą, z tego co wiedziałem, to całkiem dobrze jeździsz, więc moja pomoc byłaby bezcelowa. Marinette zdecydowanie potrzebuje mnie bardziej. Blondynka zerknęła na mnie. Jej ładna twarz zrobiła sie purpurowa. Wymamrotała coś pod nosem, co było zapewne skierowane do moje osoby, po czym odeszła. W ślad za nią podążyła Sabrina. Nawet nie pofatygowałam sie, aby spojrzeć w którym kierunku idą. - Tak więc, możemy poćwiczyć na niewielkich górkach, a z czasem może spróbujemy... - Witaj kuzynie ! Cała sala odwróciła się na dźwięk aksamitnego głosu. Adrien cicho przeklnął, po czym wstał szybko. Do holu wszedł chłopak wzrostu Adriena, choć może trochę od niego wyższy. Nieznajomy, którego spotkałam w lesie. Z każdym jego ruchem, jego atramentowo czarne włosy lśniły w świetle lamp. Poruszał się wyjątkowo dostojnie. Każdy jego krok był przepełniony ogromną nonszalancją i pewnością siebie. Przypominał drapieżnika szykującego się do skoku na niczego nieświadomą ofiarę. W spokoju przeszedł przez cały hol, nie zważając że jest widowiskiem dla wszystkich zebranych. Zatrzymał się przy mojej kanapie, stanął naprzeciwko Adriena i dumnie wyprostował głowę. Tak, był od niego wyższy. Ogólne w porównaniu z Adrienem, wyglądał na starszego. Mój rozmówca znacznie pobladł. - Co ty tu robisz ? - O, Adrienku, nie cieszysz się, że przybyłem cię odwiedzić ? Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy. - Widzieliśmy się w święta. - To strasznie dawno temu. - wzruszył ironicznie ramionami - Mam nadzieję, że przeszkadza ci że wprosiłem się na tą twoją wycieczkę. - Otóż przeszkadza. - Za późno. Jestem już tu zameldowany. Pierwszy raz słyszę u Adriena tak zimny i oschły ton głosu. Widać nie przepadła za tym chłopakiem. - Nie przedstawisz mnie swoim przyjaciołom ? Spojrzał na mnie i mrugnął przyjaźnie jednym okiem. - Nie. - Nawet tej uroczej brunetce ? - Zwłaszcza jej. Powrócił do niego wzrokiem. - Gdzie się podziały twoje perfekcyjne maniery ? - uniósł ironicznie wargę w zadziornym uśmiechu. - Z reszą nieważne. I tak pewnie wszyscy mnie tutaj znają. - Nie sądzę. - A ja wręcz przeciwnie, drogi kuzynie. - wyjątkowo szyderczym tonem podkreślił ostatnie dwa słowa. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na ich... i niestety również na mnie. - Musimy porozmawiać. - warknął prawie szeptem Adrien. - Z tobą bardzo chętnie. - odpowiedział cynicznie i ruszył na kuzynem z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Widocznie bawiła go ta cała sytuacja. W sumie to nigdy nie widziałam Adriena tak zirytowanego jak teraz. Kiedy oboje zniknęli za rogiem prawego skrzydła, wybuchnęła fala gwaru. Wszyscy rozmawiali o tym co się przed chwilą stało. - Kto... to... był... - zapytała zszokowana Alya. - Nie wiem... z tego co słyszałam to chyba są kuzynami. - To Feliks. Odwróciłyśmy się gwałtownie. Za nami, oparta o naszą kanapę, stała blondynka w żółto czarnym swetrze. - Chloe ! Kiedy tu przyszłaś ?! Dopiero co... - Pytałaś kto to. Oto twoja odpowiedź. Ten gbur to Feliks, kuzyn Adriena, starszy o niego od dwa, może trzy lata, nie pamiętam. - Ty go znasz ? - dopytywała Alya. - Wystarczy że znam Adriena już dobre parę lat. Prędzej czy później musiałam poznać też jego. - Powiedz mi coś o nim. - wyrwało mi się. Otworzyła szerzej oczy i spojrzała na mnie. - Co ?! Po co ?! Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Lepiej żeby cię to nie interesowało. Dobrze ci radzę, trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Tobie też Alya. Odeszła, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. Przepraszam za użycie akuratnie tego imienia, mimo ze wiem ze na tej stronie jest ono przeznaczone dla innej osoby. Poprostu żadne inne imię jakoś mi nie pasowało do tego charakteru. Informuje że mój Feliks w żaden sposób nie nawiązuje do znanego wam Feliksa oraz że nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. '' Bonus do rozdziału 15 ''Taki tam mój bazgroł przedstawiający Feliksa. '' ''thumb|left|250px|Feliks Postać ta została wymyślona właśnie poprzez narysowanie jej. '' ''Obrazek który widzicie obok, w początkowej wersji miał być Adrienem, gdy nagle do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł ,, jak Adrien wyglądałby z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu ? ,, '' ''I tak po kilku machnięciach markera, narodził się Feliks. '' ''Początkowo miał mieć na imię Viktor, ale jakoś imię Feliks bardziej mi do niego pasuje. Jak chcecie to może kiedyś zmotywuję się do pokazania wam też innych moich rysunków. '' ''Mam nadzieję że jeszcze oczy wam nie spłonęły od brzydoty tej facjaty i będziecie w stanie przeczytać późniejsze rozdziały ;) Jesteście' team Adrien' czy team Feliks ? Heh... Choć znając tą moją Marinette to... hmm... no cóż... Tak czy inaczej, dzięki że wytrwaliście ze mną aż tak daleko i tak jak było obiecane, wraz z nadejściem nowej postaci, akcja powoli zacznie nabierać tempa. Szykuję kilka, całkiem ciekawych niespodzianek. Rozdział 16 - Nie wiem po co tu przyjechałeś ! Z resztą, nie ważne! Jak najszybciej masz się stąd wynieść ! - Nie unoś się tak, bo jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy. Jestem wolnym człowiekiem i mam prawo spędzać swój wolny czas gdzie mi się żywnie podoba. Poza tym zapłaciłem z góry za cały tydzień... - Mogę oddać ci pięniądze. - Czyżbym odniosił wrażenie że nie chcesz mnie tu widzieć ? - W rzeczy samej. Rozsiadł się na moim łóżku i z zamkniętymi oczami masował sobie kark lewą ręką. - Jestem wyczerpany po podróży, a ty jeszcze próbójesz mnie wyprosić z tego hotelu. To takie nie grzeczne, kuzynie. - Posłuchaj...! - Nie, to ty posłuchaj, młody. - spojrzał na mnie chłodno - Nie mów mi co mam robić. Nie lubię tego. Zostanę tu tak długo, jak będę chciał, a tobie nic do tego. Jakkolwiek byś się nie starał, ja zawsze postawię na swoim. Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie przegrywam. Możesz to zaakceptwać i zrezygnować z jakiejkolwiek walki, lub upaść pod ciężarem swojej poraszki. Krew w żyłach prawie zaczynała mi bulgotać. Zcisnąłem gniewnie pięści, po czym, aby to ukryć schowałem ręce do kieszeni spodni. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji, że znowy udało mu się wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. - Nie przejmuj się - rzucił obojętnie - raczej nie zostanę tu aż cały tydzień. To miejsce jest zdecydowanie zbyt nudne jak dla mnie. - Wyjedziesz do piątku ? - Do piątku ? Heh, nie. A co niby takiego ważnego miałoby być w piątek, że wolałbyś żeby mnie wtedy nie było ? Zacisnąłem mocno szczękę. On to zauważył. - Nie chcesz gadać, co ? Tak więc z przyjemnością zostanę do soboty. A może i jeszcze dłużej... Ale zastanowia mnie jedno, drogi Adrienku. Dlaczego zależy ci tak bardzo na tej wycieczce ? - wstał i podszedł do mnie. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że czerpie satysfakcję z tego, że może patrzeć na mnie z góry. - A może... - uniósł ironicznie kąciki ust - ... ktoś jest tym powodem, co ? Moje milczenie było dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią. - Tak jak myślałem. Poklepał mnie pod ramieniu. - Wybacz, ale muszę z kimś porozmawiać. - zrobił krok w stronę drzwi. - Masz się trzymać zdala od Marinette ! - nie wytrzymałem. To był błąd. Uśmiechnął się cynicznie. - A więc ta brunetka, którą próbowałeś poderwać w holu to Marinette. Dzięki za cenną informacje. W półmroku pokoju, przez który przedzierało się kilka strumieni światła z okna na ścianie, zalśnły jego zielone oczy, jedyny dowód naszego pokrewieństwa. Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, czekając czy coś powiem, gdy jednak ja w dalszym ciągu milczałem, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Słyszałem każdy jego krok, kiedy odchodził korytarzem. Rozdział 17 Od kiedy Adrien zniknął nam z oczu, nie pojawił się więcej. Podobnie jak Feliks. Wraz z Alyą i Nino, zostaliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas w holu, po czym rozeszliśmy się do naszych pokoi. To wszystko było bardzo dziwne. Zachowanie Adriena, nagłe pojawienie się jego kuzyna w hotelu i to co powiedziała nam Chloe. Chciałam zapytać chłopaka o to wszystko, ale nie zjawił się na kolacji. Nino twierdził że nie było go w pokoju, kiedy tam poszedł. Wraz z ciągiem tych wszystkich wydarzeń, zupełnie zapomniałam o moim całkowitym upokorzeniu Coś innego zajmowało mój umysł. Podłużna twarz o ostrych rysach, które dodawały jedynie męskości jego młodemu wieku. Kryształowo zielone oczy, takie same jak u Adriena, lecz zdecydowanie bardziej lśniące i pełne naturalnej charyzmy. Prosty nos, idealnie dopasowany do reszty twarzy. Delikatnie cienie pod oczami, dodające ciekawego charakteru jego wyglądowi. Jasno różowe usta, zawsze zawieszone w lekkim, pewnym siebie uśmiechu, kontrastujące z bladą, ale perfekcyjną cerą. Badałam uważnie każdy milimetr jego ciała, zaczynając od każdego, doskonale czarnego włosa na jego głowie. Mój wzrok zszedł niżej, wzdłuż jego szyji aż po bark... Rozdzał 18 - Co ty robisz, głupia?! Nie myśl o nim w taki sposób! W ogóle o nim nie myśl! - Chat !? Miałeś więcej nie nawiedzać mnie w snach! To prawie jak naruszanie mojej przestrzeni osobistej! - Czy ty w ogóle słuchałąś co ja do ciebie wcześniej mówiłem?! Czy ty w ogóle umiesz myśleć ?! Dlaczego nie łączysz ze sobą faktów ?! To takie oczywiste! - Przestań na mnie krzyczeć i wytłumacz mi o co ci chodzi ! - Nie rozumiesz że nie mogę? To wbrew zasadom. - Jakim zasadom ? - Poprostu przestań to robić! Wszystko psujesz! Jesteś zbyt przewidywalna! Przesań działać schematycznie! - Że niby jak? - Gdybyś umiała się zatrzymać, to nic by się nie stało. - Ale co się stało? - Coś co jest jeszcze przed tobą. - O czym ty mówisz? - Rada numer trzy. Lisy działają na dwa fronty, ale ostatecznie można im zaufać. - Że co ? - Jak na razie wszystko co mogłaś zrobić źle, zrobiłaś to. Przestań być Marinette! Podejmój decyzję jak nie Marinette. - Nie Marinette ? - Walc wiedeński czy angielski ? Lepiej się zastanów i podejmij dobrą decyzję. Nie wpuszczaj go do pokoju. Nie chodz do lasu. Nim powiesz coś Chatu... - Tobie ? - Nie mnie, głupia. Temu drugiemu. To pomyśl o tym dwa razy. I najważniejsze, trzymaj się od tego kolesia z daleka. - Od kogo? - Zależy ci na Adrienie, prawda ? Więc nie bądz sobą, chociasz do końca tego tygonia. Cokolwiek zrobiłaby Marinette, ty zrób to inaczej ! - Nic nie rozumiem ! - I to jest twój największy problem TY NIC NIE ROZUMIESZ Rozdział 19 Siedziałyśmy w swoim pokoju, kiedy Alya opowiadała mi o Feliksie. - W necie jest pełno informacji o nim. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Feliks jest całkiem sławny. A raczej był. Wiedziałąś, że podobnie jak Adrien, był kiedyś modelem. - Był. Czyli że teraz nie jest ? - Teoretyczne, nadal nim jest, ale od lat nie brał udziąłu z żadnej sesji, ani wybiegu. - Nie dostaje żadnych propozycji ? - Pisze tu, że niby wszystkie odrzuca. - oderwała wzrok od ekranu telefonu - Taki troche typ gwiazdy znudzonej własną sławą. To dość pasujące do Feliksa. Ciekawe czy gdybym kupiła w internecie jakieś stare magazyny modowe, były by tam jego zdjęcia... Pewnie dobry jest... był z niego model. Ciekawe, czy na zdjęciach wygląda jeszcze lepiej niż na żywo... Zrobiłam łyk herbaty z kubka, który trzymałam w dłoniach. - A właśnie, nie powiedziałam ci najlepszego. - Alya wyglądała na podekscytowaną - Podobno jedna osoba widziała wczoraj... złap się czegoś... Chata Noir ! Zaczłam kaszleć, gdy zadławiłam sie gorącym napojem. Prawie wyplułąm ciemno bronzową ciecz na jasną pościel mojego łóżka, na którym siedziałam. - C-chat Noir ? Ale... co on miałby tu robić ? Przecież on jest w Paryżu ! - Wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć to nie mamy pewności że Chat Noir i Ladybug mieszkają w Paryżu. Może mają swoją tajną kryjówkę gdzieś w górach. - Tak jak Batman ? - Co ? Nie! To... - Z resztą nieważne. Wątpię żeby faktycznie był tu wczoraj Chat. - Też tak sądzę. Pewnie jej się wydawało, lub poprostu kłamie, żeby wywołać wokół siebie rozgłos. Jest to dość prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwage fakt że tą osobą była Lila. Mam taką nadzieję. Chat nie jest aż tak głupi żeby przyjecać tu za mną. Robi wiele głupot, ale nie zostawiłby miasta na pastwę losu. Chyba... Lila kłamie. Napewno. Poprostu chce zwrócić na wiebie uwagę. Nie można się nią przejmować. Moje przemyślenia przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Wstałam szybciej od Alyi i podeszłam do drzwi. - Cześć Mari ! - za drzwiami stał nie kto inny jak Adrien. Plastikowy kubek z automatu z holu, prawie wysunął mi się z dłoni. - Cze... cześć Adrien. Co... co tutaj robisz ? Głupie pytanie, widzę że stoisz. Powinnam zapytać po co tutaj stoisz ? Chwila, jeszcze głupsze pytanie... Po co przyszedłeś tutaj i stoisz czekając pewnie aż w końcu dopuszczę cię do słowa... Yyy czy ja czały czas mówię to na głos ?! Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. - Właściwie to przyszedłem, żeby zaproponować ci lekcję jazdy na nartach, tak jak wczoraj obiecałem. O nie... - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale chyba mam dość jazdy jak narazie. Wczorajsze emocje jeszcze nie minęły i... yyy... - Rozumiem - jego uśmiech nieco zbledł, ale wciąż nie przestał się uśmiechać. - To może dasz chociasz zaprosić się na spacer ? Mamy dziś bardzo ładną pogodę... i słońce. Zaczerwieniłam się, sama nie wiedząc z czego, czy z powodu jego propozycji, która ewidentnie jest randką (!!!), czy tego że niechcący wypomniał mi jedno z najgłupszych kłamstw w moim życiu ! - Marinette mówi tak !!! - z głębi pokoju doszedł nas krzyk Alyi. Rzuciłam jej zabójcze spojrzenie. - Decyzja należy do ciebie. Nie naciskam. Jeśli nie chcesz... - Oczywiście że chcę ! - odpowiedziałam szybko. Jego szlaragdowe oczy zalśniły. - Ale... daj mi chwilę ! - zatrzasnęłam mu drzwi przed nosem. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam !? Gwałtownym ruchem, ponownie je otworzyłam. - Znaczy się... możesz chwilę poczekać ? - wykrzywiłam usta w czymś co miało być uśmiechem. - Jasne. - moje dziwne zachowanie ponownie wprowadziło go w zakłopotanie. Znowu zamknęłam przed nim drzwi, tym razem delikatniej. Oparłam się plecami o drzwi. - Alya, czy ty to słyszałaś ?! Idę na randkę z Adrienem !!! - Taa... i Adrien za drzwiami pewnie też wszystko słyszy. - Co !? - Przestań panikować. To tylko zwykły spacer, a nie ślub. - Jeszcze nie ślub ! - Adrien wciąż stoi za drzwiami. - O nie... Za późno żeby uciec przez okno ? - Zdecydowanie. Po najszybszym w moim życiu umyciu włosów i wysuszeniu nich oraz umyciu zębów (jakieś 4 razy, dla pewności, że nie śmierdzi mi z ust) i ubraniu na siebie połowy moich ubrań, które ze sobą wziełam, tylko po to żeby ostatecznie uznać że to i tak bez sensu bo przecież pod kurtką nie widac com mam na sobie( O Boże, zachowuję się jak przeciętna nastolatka z amerykańskich komedii, co się ze mną dzieje ?!) w końcu byłam gotowa. Gdy wyszłam z łazienki, w której wykonałam wszystkie te czynności (nie chciałam się przebierać przy Alyi, bojąc się że mnie wyśmieje) ku mojemu zdumienu, w naszym pokoju był Adrien! ,,Nie wpuszczaj go do pokoju,, powiedział mi w nocy Chat. Ale o kim on mówił ? Chyba nie o Adrienie... - Przepraszam, że kazałam ci tak długo czekać... - wydusiłam z siebie. - Nic nie szkodzi. Alya zaprosiła mnie do środka. Chyba będę musiąła poważnie z nią porozmawiać o wpuszczaniu atrakcyjnych modeli do pokojów w których sypiam, gdy wrócę. - Poza tym wcale nie czekałem długo. Zaledwie jakieś 10 minut. O 10 minut za długo. W ciągu tych 10 minut w każdej chwili mógł zajrzeć do szuflady szafki nocnej, stojącej obok łóżka, gdzie znalazłby gazetę, którą kupiłam wyłącznie ze względu na jego zdjęcia tam opublikowanych, zaznaczonych czerwonym markerem i z różnymi osobistymi notatkami, które są zbyt mroczne, żeby mogły ujrzeć światło dzienne, a w szczególności jego przecudne oczy. - Yyy... to dobrze. Uśmiechnął sie. - Idziemy ? - wskazał drzwi. - Tak, pewnie. - przygryzłam dolną wargę. - Możesz już iść. Zaraz cię dogonię. Chciałbym tylko zapytać coś Alyi. - Dobrze - przyjacielsko skinął lekko głową, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. - Co mam robić ?! - spojrzałam spanikowana na Alyę. - Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu zachowuj się naturalnie. Bądź sobą. - próbowała mi doradzić, ale dodała szybko. - Albo może lepiej nie. Nie bądź sobą. Bądź nie Marnette. Deja vu ? Czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia ? - I pamiętaj, nie traktuj tego jako randkę, to tylko zwykły spacer. - Zwykły spacer ? - Tak. - popchnęła mnie lekko w stronę drzwi. - Ale to randka ? - Oczywiście. To zdecydowanie jest randka. Rozdział 20 To nie była randka. A przynajmniej na taką nie wyglądała. Adrien czekał na mnie na korytarzu. Gdy do niego dołączyłam, poszliśmy na ,, spacer,, Dziś niewiele osób jeździło, więc wiele alejek było pustych. Gdy szliśmy jedną z nich, Adrien zaczął rozmowę. No dobra, nie można nazwać tego rozmową, biorąc pod uwagę fakt że to on ciągle mówił. Ja byłam zbyt oszołomiona samą obecnością z nim tylko we dwoje, żeby wydusić z siebie cokolwiek. Mówił o wielu rzeczach, głównie o sobie, trochę tak jakby chciał żebym go lepiej poznała. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Lubię słuchać jego głosu, poza tym dowiedziałam się wielu przydatnych informacji o nim. Co jakiś czas wtrącał w swój monolog jakiś żart. I mimo że żadnego nie zrozumiałam, (na przykład żart o kocich ogonach i paskach od spodni, albo ten o kocich uszach), za każdym razem serdecznie się zaśmiałąm, z samego powodu że wypłynęły one z tych przecudnych ust. Mówił dużo, nawet bardzo, ale ani przez chwilę nie przynudzał. Byłam szczerze zafascynowana jego otwartością. Z czasem, gdy zrozumiałam że ,, pseudo rozmowa,, z Adrienem nie jest niczym aż tak straszny, znacznie się rozluźniłam. Szliśmy obok siebie, w całkiem swobodnej atmosferze. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, temat naszej rozmowy (a raczej jego monologu) zszedł na superbohaterów. - Bardzo lubię Ladybug. Jest naprawdę niezwykła. - mówił - Pewnie tego nie wiesz, ale bardzo mi ona imponuje. Zarumieniłam się. Adrien mnie lubi !!! No może nie do końca mnie, a raczej postać którą odgrywam, gdy ratuję Paryż... ale to bez znaczenia. Adrien mnie lubi !!! Szkoda tylko, że nie jest świadomy tego, że ta ,, wspaniała,, dziewczna, o której mówi kroczy obok niego. Ale w sumie tak jest lepiej. Pewnie zawiódłby się, gdyby dowiedział się, że pod tą maską niesamowitości kryje sie zwykła szara myszka. Myszka, która przez cały spacer nie powiedziała ani słowa! Im dłużej słuchałam jak wychwala Ladybug, tym robiło mi się coraz bardziej przykro. Odważyłam się zmienić temat. - Słyszałeś, że podobno ktoś widział wczoraj Chata Noir na terenie ośrodka ? Jak dotąd uśmiechnięty i pogodny, spochmurniał, i beznamiętnie patrzył do przodu. - Coś tam mi się obiło o uszy. - To całkiem ciekawe. - Co masz na myśli - wydał się zaciekawiony moim wyznaniem. - No... to że Chat Noir jest tu z nami, może oznaczać to, że jest on jednym z uczestników wycieczki. Adrien otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia i przybrał taki wyraz twarzy, jahby moja hipoteza strasznie go ucieszyła. Spojrzał na mnie uradowany. - Naprawdę tak sądzisz ? - zatrzymał się, a jego oczy promieniały szczęściem. - To prawdopodobne. - przytaknęłam. - Więc jak myślisz, kto to może być ? - Bo ja wiem... - wzruszyłam ramionami - Jakoś szczególnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. - No co ty, napewno jesteś ciekawa jego tożsamości. Chociaż trochę. - Niezbyt mnie to interesuje. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia. - Nie ma, tak ? A co byś powiedziała, gdybym to ja okazał się nim być ? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jej śmiech był dla mnie jak policzek w twarz. - Haha, naprawdę niezły żart. Hah, uważaj, bo jeszcze zacznę cie podejrzewać, haha. TO NIE TAK MIAŁO BYĆ !!! - Haha, ale tak poważnie, raczej wątpie żeby naprawdę był tu wczoraj. Poza tym pokazuje on się zawsze w towarzystwie Ladybug, a przecież nikt jej nie widział. - Taa... nikt jej nie widział. - Osoba odpowiedzialna za tę plotkę, pewnie zmyśla. Chat jest teraz pewnie w Paryżu i razem z Ladybug ratują miasto, od kolejnego superzłoczyńcy. Żebyś się nie zdziwiła, Marinette. Ruszyliśmy dalej, ale po kilku metrach w ciszy, poczułem coś wilgotnego na policzku. Spojrzałem do góry. Właśnie zaczął padać ... - Śnieg. - powiedziała Marinette. - No cóż. Widać, pogoda znów nam nie dopisała. - Chyba tak... - Wracamy do środka ? - zaproponowałem/ - Zostańmy... - odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili - Lubię dotyk śniegu na skórze. Wciąż patrzyła do góry. Stanąłem po jej prawej stronie. - Przepraszam, to głupie. Chodźmy - odwrócił wzrok. - Nie ! Spokojnie. Możemy tu chwilę postać. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ja w sumie też to lubię. - odpowiedziałem jej uśmiechem. Po chwili zdjąłem z siebie swój niebieski szalik i podałem do jej. Zerknęła na mnie pytająco. - Nie masz na sobie szalika, ani czapki. Może być ci zimno. Niepewnie wyciągnęła dłoń i wzieła szalik ode mnie, ale nie ubrała go. Trzymała go mocno w zaciśniętej dłoni. Dlaczego po prostu go nie ubierze ? Robi się naprawdę zimno. Wyciągnąłem rękę i objąłem ją lekko. Zadrżała, ale nie odsunęła sie. Po jakimś czasie oparła głowę o moje ramie. Rozdział 21 Weszłam właśnie do środka. Od razu poczułam różnice, gdy ciepłe powietrze z holu oblałao mnie ze wszystkich stron. Na moim czole powaliły się delikatne kropelki potu. Rozpiełąm kurtkę i zdjęłam ją. To takie typowe. Stałam prawie przytulona z Adrienem, gdy nagle zadzwonił jego telefon. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i spojrzał kto dzwoni. - Przepraszam, ale to coś ważnego. Poczekasz chwilę ? To nie zajmie długo. - Yyy... pewnie, ale... ja już chyba pójdę. Faktycznie jest trochę zimno. Dzięki za... spacer. - Ale to naprawde nie potrwa długo. - jego telefon wciąż dzwonił, kiedy próbował mnie zatrzymać. - Nie... ja... ja musze iść. Alya napewno się martwi, że tak długo mnie nie ma. Jeszcze raz dzięki za spacer. - To może... powtórzymy go jutro ? - zapytał zawiedziony, ale z nadzieją w głosie. - Chętnie. No to... pa. - rzuciłam szybko na pożegnanie. Odwróciłam się z zamiarem pośpiesznego powrotu do hotelu, gdy przypomniałam sobie o dośc istotnym szczególe, niepozwalającym mi odejść. - Twój szalik. Jeszcze raz dzięki. - wepchnąłam mu niebieski szalik do ręki i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, szybkim krokiem, prawie biegiem, odeszłam od niego i wróciłam do hotelu. Właściwie to nie chciałam kończyć tego spotkania, ale gdy sam odsunął się ode mnie, gdy zadzwonił telefon, spanikowałam. Poczułam się niezręcznie i chciałam jak najszybciej uciec. Ale ogólnie to nie było aż tak źle. Choć w sumie głupio zrobiłam z tym szalikiem. To takie słodkie że Adrien dał mi go, ale nie mogłam go założyć. Zbyt dużo wspomnień, zbyt dużo naiwnych nadziei pokładanych w ten niewielki kawałek tkaniny. Zbyt wielkie rozczarowane wiązało sie z tym szalikiem. Nie mogłam go ubrać. Po prostu nie mogłam. Właśnie miałam iśc do swojego pokoju i opowiedzieć wszystko Alyi, która napewno z niecierpliwieniem czeka na szczegółowe streszczeie całej pseudo randki, gdy drogę zagrodziła mi blondynka o niebieskich oczach. - Możemy porozmawiać ? - zapytała chłodno Chloe. - Jasne. Coś się stało ? - uśmiechnęłam się na pozór przyjaźnie, ale w głębi duszy wcale nie cieszyłam się że ją widzę. - Może nie tu - skinęła głową na pustą kanapę po drugiej stronie sali. Podeszłyśmy tam i usiadłyśmy z dość dużym odstępem między sobą. - Więc o czym chcesz porozmawiać ? - Chce ci złożyć propozycję. - Propozycję ? Jej twarz była poważna. - Po tym, jak prawie mnie zabiłaś, potrącając mnie wczoraj... A więc to była Chloe. Hmm, skąd ten nagły napływ niezrozumiąłej satysfakcji. - ... chciałam zamienić twoje życie w piekło, ale ostatecznie uznałam że możesz mi się przydać. - Ja ? Tobie ? Nie rozumiem. - Tak jak raczej zauważyłaś, od jakiegoś czasu Adrien zaczął wyjątkowo chętnie spędząć z tobą czas... Sama nie rozumiem dlaczego. Może po prostu lituje się nad tobą, zaszczytując cie swoją obecnością. Z reszną nie ważne. - I pewnie jesteś o mnie zazdrosna ? - O ciebie ? Proszę cie... Chodzi mi o to, że... Adrien... Adrien jest jak światło. Przyciąga do siebie różne owady. No i włąśnie taki jeden robak ciągle się koło niego kręci. - A mówiąc ściślej ? - Kiedy wczoraj poszliście sobie pojeździć, ta żmija cały czas was śledziła. Co za psycholka. - O kim mówisz ? - O Lili. - Co ? Lila nas śledziła ? Ale po co ? - Skąd mam wiedzię. Mówię ci że to jakaś psycholka. Głupia myśli że ma ze mną szansę u Adriena. - A co ty tam robiłaś ? - No... śledziłam ją. - A czy przypadkiem śledząc osobe która kogoś śledzi, nie śledzisz tez tej osoby. Czyli nie jesteś wcale od niej lepsza. - To nie tak! Chciałam być pewna ze ta żmija nie będzie za bardzo zbliżać się do Adrianusia. Dziś było tak samo, kiedy wyszliście tylko we dwoje, co samo w sobie było już podejrzane, chwile po was, ona również wyszła. Przypadek ? - Tak. - Nie !!! Ona coś kombinuje i to coś ma związek z Adrienem. - No okej, załóżmy że rozumiem o co ci chodzi, ale gdzie niby w tym moja rola ? - Ty masz nadal trzymać się Adriena, puki mu się nie znudzisz, i pilnować żeby ta wredna małpa trzymała się od niego z daleka. Po prostu stój obok niego, lub z nim rozmawiaj. Masz po prostu nie zostawiać go samego. Ona nie przepaści żadnej szansy na flirtowanie z nim. Nie żebym tak właśnie zrobiła. - A...ha. No dobrze. A co za to będę miała ? - Załóżmy że w zamian... założymy sojusz. - Sojusz ? - Puki będziesz go dla mnie pilnować, będę dla ciebie... miła. - ledwo udało jej się wydusić to słowo. - Yyy... to... ciekawa propozycja... - Więc jak, zgadzasz się ? - Okej - wzruszyłam ramionami - Czemu nie. Podniosła swoje konciki ust do góry. - A więc umowa stoi... koleżanko. - to słowo z jej ust brzmi dziwnie. Bardzo dziwnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie go więcej używac. - Taa... - A teraz już idź. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył, że się z tobą zadaję. Jeśli to według Chloe to miało być miłe, to nie mam pytań. Wstałam i już miałam odejść, gdy zatrzymał mnie jej głos. - Ale pamiętaj, pilnowanie Adriena, nie oznacza flirtowania z nim. Nie żebym była zazdrosna, ale masz trzymać dystans między wami. Wiesz, że w każdej chwili mogę cię zniszczyć. Pilnuj się. I tak nie mam żadnych szans u Adriena. Co to za różnica. Poszłam w stronę schodów, zostawiając Chloe samą na kanapie. Rozdział 22 Gdy wdrapywałąm się po schodach, myślałam o tym co powiedziała mi Chloe. Dlaczego Lila miałaby śledzić Adriena ? Jaki w tym sens ? Przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz. A co jeśli ona widziała, jak Adrien mnie przytulił ?! Co ona mogła sobie pomyśleć ? Czy Chloe jest naprawdę aż tak zdesperowana, żeby prosić mnie o pomoc ? Akurat mnie ? Choć propozycja ,, miłej Chloe,, jest całkiem kusząca. Ale samo patrzenie na jej zmuszanie się do bycia miłą, jest wystaraczającą nagrodą. Gdy przekroczyłam ostatni stopień schodów, niespodziewanie uderzyłąm o kogoś wychodzącego zza rogu. Odepchnęta do tyłu, za sprawą grawitacji, pewnie zleciałabym ze schodów, gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, obejmując ramieniem, zatując od upadku. - Lepiej uważaj robaczku, bo jeszcze bym cię zgniótł. - uśmiechnął się - Lub co gorsza, spadłabyś. Byłaby straszna szkoda wymieniać tak ładną wykładzinę z powodu plamy z krwi. Moim wybawcą okazał się Feliks. Kto by się spodziewał... - Dzięki - wyrwałam się z jego uścisku - Niezły refleks. - Po prostu mam wyczucie czasu. Nie wiadomo co by było gdybyś trafiła na kogoś innego. - Pewnie wymiana wykładziny - powtórzyłam jego żart. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. - Jestem Feliks, ale to już pewnie wiesz. - ponownie wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. Podałam mu swoją. - Jestem... - Marinette. - wyprzedził mnie. - A-ale skąd wiesz ? - Znam wiele informacji o różnych ludziach. Ale tylko o tych, którzy wydają mi się interesujący. - Nie pytałam o to czy jestem według ciebie interesująca, tylko o to, skąd znasz moje imię ? Zaśmiał się. - Masz rację. Nieudolnie chciałem ci zaimponować, ale mnie przechytrzyłaś. Tak czy inaczej, to mój drogi kuzynek mi powiedział. - Adrien ? - Coś w tym dziwnego ? - uniósł lekko brwi. - Nie, po prostu... nie sądziłam że Adrien mógłby komukolwiek o mnie opowiadać. - Nie martw się, przedstawił cię tylko w dobrym świetle. - Nie... nie o to się martwię. - Ta szczerość. No cóż, raczej taka ładna buzia nie ma zbyt wielu wad. - puścił mi zalotny uśmiech. Zarumieniłam się. - Porozmawiamy później, robaczku. Troche mi się śpieszy. - delikatnie mnie odsunął, odsłaniając sobie drogę przejścia. - Postaraj się ne zabić do naszego następnego spotkania. Mrugnął do mnie wesoło, po czym odszedł w dół schodów. Patrzyłam jak odchodzi. Ciekawe po co Adrien opowiadał mu o mnie ? A może, po co Feliks wypytywał o mnie Adriena ? Tak w ogóle to co on robił po tej stronie hotelu, która podobno została w całości zarezerwowana dla uczestników wycieczki ? Myślałam, że inni goście hotelu mieszkają po jego drugiej stronie. Ciekawe kogo szukał ? Rozdział 23 Weszłam do holu i strzepałam z płaszcza cieńką warstwę śniegu. Rozejrzałam sie po pomieszczeniu, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie żadnej uwagi. Rozpiełam swój ciemno brązowy, zimowy płaszcz, zdjęłam czapkę i poprawiłam włosy. Gdy przechodziłam przez sale, zauważyłam kątem oka, że jakaś grupka dziewczyn z równoległej klasy przygląda mi się. Puściłam mi gniewne spojrzenie, po czym nie czekając na ich reakcję, weszłam po schodach na piętro. Zatrzymałam się przy jednym z okien na korytarzu. Oparłąm się o pusty parapet i wyjrzałam za okno. Śnieg padał coraz mocniej, zasłaniając górski krajobrar gęstą białą zasłoną. Ci głupcy nie chcą mi wierzyć. Nie to nie ! Ja wiem swoje. Napewno widziałam go wczoraj. Chat Noir był tytaj ! Korzystając z takiej okazji, chciałam spędzić z Adrienem trochę czasu razem. Adrien jest doskonałą partią dla mnie. Bylibyśmy świetną parą, gdyby tylko chciał mnie lepiej poznać. Ale on był zajęty tą niezdarną dziewczyną z naszej klasy. Marinette czy jakoś tak... Nawet nie miałam kiedy się do niego zbliżyć. Nagle Adrien gdzieś zniknął. To była moja jedyna szansa. Poszłam go poszukać. Wtedy go zobaczyłam. Nie Adriena. Chata. Biegł gdzieś między drzewami. W pierwszej chwili nie wierzyłam własnym oczom, ale to jednak był on! Napewno ! Nie pomyślałam wtedy żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Gdyby inni zobaczyli taki dowód, napewno uwierzyliby mi. Wróciłam dziś w to samo miejsce, ale nie widziałam go ponownie. Nie przewidziałam się! On tam był. Wróciłam zrezygnowana, gdy zaczęło padać. To wszystko jest takie niesprawiedliwe ! Taka szansa jak ta, zdarza się jedna na milion i zdarzyła się właśnie mnie ! Dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy ?! Nagle w odbiciu w szybie, dostrzegłam pare lśniących, zielonych oczu. - Adrien ? - zapytałam zaskoczona. Odwróciłam się gwałtowanie. Przed oczami zalśniła mi biel ironicznego uśmiechu. - Ty nie jesteś Adrienem. - Naprawdę ? Heh, jesteś wyjątkowo spostrzegawcza. Nie, nie jestem Adrienem. Jestem kimś dużo lepszym. Przystojny nieznajomy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - To ty niby widziałaś wczoraj Chata Noir w pobliskim lesie ? - A co? Przyszedłeś mnie wyśmiać ? - Nie - wykrzywił usta w iście jadowitym uśmiechu - Chcę złożyc ci propozycję. Jego oczy były takie piękne... Rozdział 24 Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nie śnił mi się Chat. W ogóle nic mi się dziś nie śniło. W sumie była to całkiem miła odmiana. Obudziło mnie stukanie do drzwi. Sennym wzrokiem zerknęłam na zegar. Było pare minut po szóstej. Kto o tej poże mógłby do nas przychodzić ? Odpowiedź była zbyt oczywista, żeby mogła byłć prawdziwa. Adrien !!! Wyciągnęłąm dłoń w strone klamki, gdy nagle zerknęłam na duże, ozdobne lustro wiszące na ścianie. Nie mogę się mu tak pokazać ! Dopiero wstałam i wygladam okropnie. - Chwila ! - krzyknęłam do osoby stojącej za drzwiami i wbiegłam do łazienki, po drodze potykając się o leżące na podłodze rzeczy. Dlaczego one w ogóle tu leżą ? Gdy w jednym kawałku dotarłam do łazienki, zaczęłam od szybiego rozczesywania włosów, które jak na złość, wyglądały jak jeden wielki kołdun. Dlaczego akurat dziś ? Przy jednym z mocniejszych machnięć ręką, przez przypadek strąciłam szklany flakonik perfum, które stały przy łazienkowym lustrze. Ciężka butelka z grubego szkła spadła mi prosto na gołą stopę. - Ała - wysadziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Impulsywnie podniosłam nogę, przez co straciłam równowagę i poślizgnęłam się drugą nogą o niewielki dywanik na kafelkowej podłodze. Z krzykiem poleciałam do tyłu. W locie złapałam się się wiszącego nieopodal ręcznika. Niestety nie udało mu sie mnie zatrzymać, a lecąc za mną zwalił kilka rzeczy które leżały na etażerce, przy której upadłam, które spadły mi prosto na twarz. Tym razem nie udało mi się stłumić jęku bólu. Gdy próbowałam się podnieść, moje ręce poślizgnęły się o małą kałurzę wody, która całkiem przypadkiem pojawiła się nagle obok mnie, przez co ponownie uderzyłam głową o podłogę. Chyba będę miała siniaka. I to nie jednego. W drzwiach łazienki pojawiła się Alya, którą poewnie obudziły moje krzyki. - Co ci się stało ? - zapytała zaniepokojona. - Yyy... poranny makeup ? Heh, wiesz nie nie jestem w nim najlepsza. - Wiesz, że ciągle ktoś dobija się do naszych drzwi ? - zapytała, gdy pomogła mi wstać. - To Adrien ! Chce mnie zaprosić na kolejny spacer. - Oooo, wspólne oglądanie wschodu słońca ? Jakie to romantyczne ! - Też tak sądze. - To nie daj mu czekać! Jeszcze chwila i sobie pójdzie ! Pośpiesznie odgarnęłam włosy na bok i podekscytowana otworzyłam drzwi. - Ty jesteś Marinette, tak ? Mam ci to dostarczyć. - powiedziął dużo starszy odemnie chłopak, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam i podał mi duży bukiet czerwonych róż. - Aaa... ee... dziękuję... - wzięłam od niego kwiaty i zamknęłam drzwi. Co to jest ?! - Kwiaty ? Od kogo ? - zapytała Alya. - Nie wiem. - odparłam, oglądając bukiet z każdej strony, szukając jakiejś karteczki lub innej wskazówki. Dostrzegłam niewielką kerteczkę (również czerwoną, przez co początkowo jej nie zauważyłam) z czarną cyfrą jeden. Otworzyłam karteczkę. Ładnym, starannym pismem było tam napisane ,, Przepraszam, ale wypadło mi coś bardzo ważnego ,, - Co to może znaczyć ? - zapytała Alya. Nagle, ponownie ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Po otwarciu ich, okazało się że to znowu ten sam chłopak. I znowu miał ze sobą bukiet. - Jeszcze jeden ? - zapytałam. Uśmiechnął się w ramach odpowiedzi i podał mi go. Kolejny bukiet ?! To jest dziwne... - To ostatni, czy może są jeszcze jakieś inne ? - zapytałam żartobliwie. - Tak się składa że w holu ją jeszcze dwa. Nie udało mi się przynieść wszystkich naraz. Nie spodziewałam się takiej odpowiedzi. - Poczekaj chwilę. Zaraz je przyniosę. Alya stanęła koło mnie. - Ktokolwiek je wysłał, musi cie naprawde lubić. - Co !? Mnie ! Po pewnie jakaś pomyłka. - On powiedział że te kwiaty są dla Marinette. A tak się składa, że Marinette to ty ! - Może w hotelu jest jakaś inna Marinette. Albo może w kwiaciarni pomylili imiona. Może to jest dla... Alinette ? - Nawet nie ma takiego imienia. One napewno są dla ciebie. Po chwili w oddali dostrzegłam idącego dostawcę kwiatów. No prawie. Dwa ogromne bukiety róż prawie całkowicie go zasłoniły. Wyglądał trochę jak kupa kwiatów idąca na ludzich nogach. Lekko się uśmiechnęłam na tę myśl. Gdy przyniósł ostatnie dwa bukiety, pożegnał się i więcej go nie widziałam. Ciekawe kto go wynajął ? - Alya, ty szukaj w tamtym, ja sprawdzę w tych dwóch. - Czego niby mam szukać ? - KARTECZEK ! Muszę wiedzieć od kogo to jest ! Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich trzech bukietów, znalazłyśmy łącznie z pierwszą, cztery czerwone karteczki. Na każdej była cyfra od jeden do cztery. ,, Przepraszam, ale wypadło mi coś bardzo ważnego ,, ,, Dlatego muszę odwołać dzisiejszy spacer ,, ,, W ramach rekompensaty, przyjmij te trzy bukiety ,, - Jakie to romantyczne ! Nino nigdy tak nie odwołuje randki. On napisałby pewnie smsa. O ile w ogóle pamiętałby o napisaniu go... - ,, Trzy bukiety ,, więc od kogo jest ten czwarty ? Otworzyłam karteczkę z numerem 4. ,, Ten czwarty bukiet jest podziękowaniem za naprawde miły, wczorajszy spacer oraz przeprosinami za mój niewyciszony telefon, przez który tak szybko się zakończył ,, Niespodziewne Alya uderzyła mnie w ramie. - Ała ! A to za co ? - Nie mogę zrozumieć jak mogłaś wtedy tak po prostu odejść ! Trzeba było tam zostać i poczekać aż skończy rozmawiać !!! Adrien zbyt miły żeby go tak zostawiać ! To prawda. Adrien jest zbyt miły... Rozdział 25 Alya i Nino poszli razem pojeździć na nartach. Proponowali mi żebym poszła z nimi, ale odmówiłam. Nie chciałam się narzucać. Poza tym, pewnie tylko bym im przeszkadzała. W tedy w pierwszy raz pożałowałam że nie ma ze mną Tikki. Wolałam żeby została w domu, przez co teraz niestety nawet nie mam z kim porozmawiać. Próbowałam poczytać coś lub pooglądac telewizje (tak, w naszym wypasionym pokoju była nawet plazma na ścianie) ale wszystko szybko mi się znudziło. Liczyłam nawet wszystkie róże jakie od niego dostałam. Skończyłam na 56, a potem odechciało mi się liczyć dalej. Przeżyłam bez Adriena tyle lat, a przez ten wczorajszy spacer, nie mogę bez niego żyć. Nagle moje życie traci wszelki sens, kiedy go przy mnie nie ma. Ostatecznie, gdy w końcu udało mi się sturlać z łóżka, postanowiłam sama pójść na spacer. Samotny spacer jest świetny dla zabicia czasu. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało gdy ubrałąm kurtkę i wyszłam na dwór. Nie chcąc być potrącona przez jeżdzących, trzymałąm się blisko lasu. Idąc, co jakiś czas kopałam znaleziną po drodze szyszkę. Ciekawe co takiego zajęło Adriena ? Co może być ważniejszego ode mnie ? No nie wiem... wszystko ! Ale ja jestem naiwna ! Adrien raz zabrał mnie na spacer, ja już sobie coś ubzdurałam. Dla niego ten spacer na pewno nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Przytulił mnie tylko dlatego że było zimno. To przecież nic nie znaczy. Po co oszukiwać samą siebie ? Niby czego ja teraz oczekuje ? Przecież jestem dla niego tylko przyjaciółką. Przyjaciele obsypują się kwiatami, nie ? Pewnie chciał być po prostu miły... Weszłam na jedną z leśnych ścieżek. I w tym problem. On jest po prostu za miły, przez co jak zbyt dosłownie odbieram jego niewinne intencję. Wszystko odbieram zbyt dosłownie. Kopnęłam swoją szyszkę zbyt mocno i zniknęła mi z oczy gdzieś w oddali. Westchnęłam cicho i zaczęłam rozglądać się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu nowego potencjalnego obiektu zwrócenia mojej uwagi. Ale to właśnie taki potencjalny obiekt znalazł mnie pierwszą. Poczułam czyjś dotyk na moim ramieni. - Znowu się spotykamy, robaczku. Prawie podskoczyłam, zaskoczona widokiem Feliksa stojącego obok mnie. Kiedy on do mnie podszedł ?! Kompletnie nie słyszałam jego kroków ! - Feliks ! Zaskoczyłeś mnie. - No widzisz. Jestem chodzącą niespodzianką. - I do tego strasznie cichą. - Można powiedzieć, że jestem trochę jak kot. Podchodzę do swojej ofiary niezauważy. - zaśmiał się. Jak kot... hmm.... - Co robisz tu całkiem sama, narażona na pastwę wilków ? - Nie ma tu wilków. - Czyżby ? - zapytał, po czym cicho zawył. Oboje wybuchleliśmy śmiechem. - Adrien jest dziś zająty i nie ma na mnie czasu, dlatego postanowiłam się przejść. - odpowiedziałam, kiedy w końcu udało mi się opanować śmiech. - Na szczęście ja mam dużo czasu. Szczególnie czasu dla ciebie. - uśmiechnął się. - Mogę pospacerować z tobą ? - Jasne - odpowiedziałam mu śmiechem. Ruszyliśmy dalej ścieszką. - A co ty tu robisz ? - Identyczne pytanie zadałaś mi podczas naszego pierwszego spodkania, które również odbyło się w tym lesie. - Faktycznie. Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. - A może przeznaczenie ? ,, Przeznaczenie. Niekiedy można je oszukać. ,, powiedział mi kiedyś Chat. - Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie. - Ja też, ale niektórzy głupcy w nie wierzą. Na przykład Adrien. - Adrien ? - Wierzy w to, że twoje ludzi może być sobie przeznaczonych. Że jeśli łaczy ich ,,prawdziwa miłość,, pomimo wszelkich przeszkód, kiedyś będą razem szczęśliwi. Ooo jakie słodkie. Adrien to naprawdę chłopak doskonały. Szkoda tylko, że nie jest pisany mi. Ruszyliśmy dalej. - Jak tam minął ci wczorajszy dzień ? Podobno byłaś z Adrienem na randce ? - Nie nazwałabym tego randką. Po prostu zabrał mnie na spacer. - Tak jak ja teraz ? Zaczerwieniłam się. - Mniej więcej. - Heh, więc możliwe że jutro ktoś zada ci pytanie ,, czy to prawda że byłaś wczoraj na randce z tym przystojnym i wspaniałym Feliksem ?,, - Nie za wysoko się ocenasz ? Zaśmiał się. - Może masz rację. Nie jestem wspaniały. No może nadzwyczajny, ale nie wspaniały. Szliśmy chwilę w milczeniu. - Jestem przystojny ? - zapytał prosto z mostu. - C-co ?! - Powiedziałem że nie jestem wspaniały. Nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem przystojny, a ty nie zaprzeczyłąś. Milczałaś. Czyli ci się podobam. Poczułam że jeszcze bardziej się czerwienie. - Umiesz manipulować ludzmi, co ? - zapytałąm cicho. Znów się zaśmiał. - Można powiedzieć że w tym jestem ,,wspaniały,, Szliśmy lasem już od dłuższego czasu. Rozmowa z Feliksem była zdecydowanie przyjemniejsza niż z Adrienem. Przy Feliksie jestem dużo bardziej otwarta i mniej spięta. Miło mi się z min rozmawiało. Może rzeczywiście Feliks jest trochę egoistyczny, ale naprawdę miły z niego chłopak. I mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Podobnie jak ja, on również uwielbia kiedy pada śnieg. Oboje lubimy tego samego wokalistę, oboje nie umiemy jeździć na nartach, a także oboje nie lubimy kiedy ktoś dotyka naszych rzeczy. Okazuje się że Feliks również podziwnia twórczość Gabriela Agreste i co ciekawe, kiedy pracował jako model, miał okazje pozować w niektórych jego strojach. Z czasem, gdy rozbolały mnie nogi, usiedliśmy na powalonym drzewnie, z którego Feliks zwalił gróbą warstwę śniegu. Siedzieliśmy tak i rozmawialiśmy, gdy nagle niespodziewnie zaskoczył nas zachód słońca. - Jak widzać, w miłym towarzystwie, czas szybko leci. - uśmiechnął się. - Powinniśmy już wracać. - Rzeczywiście. Wstał pierwszy i podał mi rękę, pomagając wstać. - Chcesz żeby cię odprowadzić - zapytał. - Jeśli chcesz - wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami, ale podświadomie chciałam żeby mnie odprowadził. - W przypadku gdybyś się zgubiła i została zamordowana w tym lesie, to ja byłbym jedynym podejrzanym, jako że widziałem cię ostatni. - A co? Masz napięte stosunki z organami władzy ? - zapytałam żartobliwie. - Nie. I nie chcę mieć. - obiął mnie ramieniem - Chodźmy. Odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi pokoju. Rozdział 26 - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. - podziękowałam gdy dotarliśmy do drzwi mojego pokoju. - Nie ma za co. Teraz przynajmniej wiem gdzie mieszkasz. - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Po co ci ta infromacja ? - Po nic. - wzruszył ramionami - Poprostu dobrze wiedzieć. - Ja nie wiem gdzie gdzie ty mieszkasz. Może mi powiesz ? Uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie i pochylił lekko nade mną. - Nie sądzisz, że za krótko się znamy na takie wizyty w swoich pokojach ? - zapytał ironicznie. Zarumieniłam się. - Nie to miałam na myśli ! Poprostu... Zmrurzył oczy i cicho zachichotał. - z czego się śmiejesz ? - Wyglądasz przeuroczo kiedy się wstydliwie czerwienisz. Wyglądasz wtedy jak pomidor o ludzkim ciele. - Ej, prawdziwy dżentelmen nie mówi takich rzeczy damie ! - Całe szczęście że ja nim nie jestem. Czy on kiedykowiek przestaje się uśmiechać ? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Uwielbiam jego uśmiech, ale jak można być cały czas taki pozytywny. Nagle drzwi do pokoju same się otworzyły. - Marinette ! Właśnie miałam iść cię szykać. Trzeba było dać mi znać że gdzieś wychodzisz ! - Spokojnie, nie musisz się tak o mnie troszczyć. Byłam w lesie. Feliks mnie odprowadził. Alya spojrzała na chłopaka i lekko zbladła. - Ty pewnie jesteś Alya ? - Feliks obdarował moją przyjaciółką uśmiechem od którego gną się kolana. - Miło mi cię poznać. - Mi ciebie też - mruknęła niezbyt entuzjastycznie. - Nie chcę psuć wam tej miłej pogawędki, ale musimy porozmawiać, Marinette. Teraz. - Yyy... no dobrze. - powróciłam wzrokiem na Feliksa - jeszcze raz dzięki. - Całą przyjemność po mojej stronie. Do zobaczenia jutro. - wziął moją dłoń i pocałował ją. Oooooo jakie urocze ! Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się coś takiego ! Chwila, nie. Chat kilka razy mi tak zrobił. To takie dla niego typowe, ale dla Feliksa...? Dziwne... - Dobranoc robaczku. - rzuciła na dowidzenia, po czym włożył ręce w kieszenie swoich czarnych spodni i odszedł. Obejrzałam się za nim, a kiedy zniknął na rogiem, weszłam do pokoju. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz ?! Włóczysz sie po lesie z tym dziwnym typem ?! - Alya wyglądał na złą. Ale dlaczego ? - Ten ,,dziwny typ,, ma imię. To Feliks. - O, to widzę że jesteście już na ty. Super - odparłą ironicznie. - O co ci chodzi ? Ty poszłaś sobie ze swoim chłopakiem na narty, a ja co? Miałam cały dzień siedziec sama ? - Przecież mówiłam ci żebyś poszła z nami! - Co nie zmienia faktu, ze mogą spotykac się z kim tylko chcę ! - Ale nie z nim ! On jest jakiś dziwny... - Co masz na myśli ? - No nie wiem, ubiera się tylko na czarno... - Może jest gotem. - Ta trupio blada cera... - Choroba skóry ? - I ten wieczny, perfidny uśmieszek na jego twarzy. - Specyficzne poczucie humoru. - Może, ale... on... nie podoba mi się... on ma w sobie coś... niepokojącego... - Mówisz tak tylko dlatego że go nie znasz. Feliks to naprawdę dobry chłopak. Powinnaś dać mu szansę. - Czy ty go bronisz ?! - Oczywiście ! Nie pozwolę by ktoś oczerniał nieczego nie winnego człowieka. - On nie jest w cale taki święty, za jakiego go uważasz! Sama słyszałąś jak podle zachowuje się wobec Adriena ! - To tylko zwykła sprzeczka! W rodzinie takie rzeczy się zadarzają. - Tak, zwłaszcza kiedy w rodzinie ma sie takiego dziwaka ! - Ty po prostu masz jakieś chore uprzedzenia co do niego ! A może... - Może co ? - Może ty po prostu jesteś zazdrosna o to, że ze wszystkich dziewnczyn w hotelu, on zainteresował sie właśnie mną, a nie tobą? - Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co ty mówisz ?! Dziewczyno, ja mam chłopaka ! Po co miałabym byc zazdrosna ? A zwłaszcza o niego ! - Masz rację. Przesadziłam. Przepraszam. - Ja tylko martwię się o ciebie. - Alya oparła się o jedną z kolumn swojego łóżka - Poza tym, raczej powinnaś bardziej zainteresować się Adrienem, a nie szlajać się gdzieś z tym gościem. - Feliksem ! On ma imie... i... Adrienem ? - Szukał cię. - Naprawde ? - Przez cały dzień nigdzie go nie było. Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Twierdził, że szykuje jakąś niespodziankę na piątek wieczór. - Piątek ? To po jutrze ? - Jutro. - Naprawdę !? Dziś już czwartek ? - Taa, twój nieogar czasami mnie rozwala. Tak czy inaczej, cały dzień był zajęty przygotowaniami do niewiadomo czego, a że skończył szybciej niż planował, chciał sie z tobą spotkać. - Ze mną ? - Ale że ty wolałaś inicjować się z naturą w towarzystwie Feliksa, poszedł do siebie. Właśnei wychodziłam żeby cię jak najszybciej znaleść. - Dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz ?! Muszę do nego biec ! - Tylko nie zabij się na schodach. - mruknęła Alya, gdy w pośpiechu wychodziłam z pokoju. Rozdział 27 Pokój Adriena i Nino był piętro niżej. Niewiele myśląc pędziłam schodami w dół. Nagle potknęłam się na przed ostatnim stopniu i poleciałąm do przodu. Wstrzymałam oddech i zamknęłam oczy, pewna że zaraz uderzę twarzą w twardą podłogę. To sie jednak nie stało. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wpadłam w czyjeś ramiona, a moja głowa dotknęła szyjejś klatki piersiowej. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech. - Znamy się tak krótko, a ty już na mnie lecisz ? Otworzyłam oczy. Feliks... - Nie minęło jeszcze nawet 10 minut, a ty już się za mna stęskniłaś ? - Dzięki... - krobiłam krok do tyłu - Znowu... - Nie ma za co, znowu. - odpowiedziął uśmiechem. - Gdzie tak pędzisz ? Bo chyba jednak nie za mną, co ? - Właściwie to nie. Idę do Adriena. - Do Adriena ? - uniósł iroicznie brwi. - A cóż takiego, taki mały robaczek jak ty, chciałby od Adriena, mając do dyspozycji mnie? Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, gdy odwrócił głowę w bok. - O wilku mowa - powiedział na głos. Również spojrzałąm w tamtym kierunku. Korytarzem szedł Adrien. Szedł w naszą stronę. - Cześć Marinette - uśmiechnął się glado. - Cze-cześć Adrien. Podobno mnie szukałeś. - Tak, to prawda - zatrzymał się koło mnie i spojrzał chłodno na Feliksa. - Niestety jej nie znalazłeś. Była ze mną - wtrącił się brunet. - Z tobą ? - z jego głosu bił chłod - Wybraliśmy się na spacer. Coś w tym złego ? Czyżbyś był zazdrosny ? - zapytał czynicznie. - Nie muszę być zazdrosny, a szczególnie o ciebie. - prawie warknął - Marinette nie jest dzieckiem, które trzeba pilnować. Może spędzac swój wolny czas z kim chce. - I tak właśnie robi. - Miałeś się od niej trzymac z daleka. - Ja jej tylko zaproponowałem spacer, ona nie musiała się zgadzać. - Łatwo ci o powiedzieć. - Wszystko łatwo mi wychodzi, szczególnoe rozmowa z Marinette. Nawet nie wiesz jak jesteśmy do siebie podobni. - Nie porównuj jej do siebie. Ona nie jest taka jak ty. - Skąd wiesz, aż tak dobrze ją znasz ? - Napewno lepiej od ciebie. - Szkoda tylko że ona tak dobrze nie zna ciebie. Prawda ? To cie najbardziej boli, co ? O czym on mówi ? Stałam się nagle obiektem ich rozmowy, ale nie jest to miłe. - No to... po co mnie szukałeś ? - zapytałam Adriena, przerywając im. - Chciałem... - odpowiedział cicho - Chciałem zaprosić cię na spacer. Feliks cicho zachichotał. - O jaka szkoda. Wyprzedziłem cie. Adrien odwrócił się w moją stronę. - Nie jest jeszcze za późno. Chodzmy. - złapał mnie za rękę. Moje tętno momentalnie przyśpieszyło. - Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że Marinette ma prawo decydować z kim będzie spędzac czas. Nie rozkazuj jej - zaprotestował Feliks. - Nie rozkazuje jej ! Idziesz ze mną Mari ? - spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. - Yyy... ja... - Nie sądzisz że jest już za późno na spacer ? - odparł Feliks. - Idziesz ? - zapytał ponownie. - Ja... tak. Adrien uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. - A więc chodźmy - pociągnął mnie lekko za sobą. - Do zobaczenia jutro, biedronsiu. - usłyszałam za sobą głos Feliksa. Rozdział 28 W świetle zachodzącego słońca, śnieg twił sie pomarańczowym ogniem, który trzeszczał cicho pod naszymi stopami. Drzewa puściły cienie wprost na nasze twarze, maskując je przed ogniatą tarczą, chowającą się za choryzontem. - Przepraszam, że musiałąś słuchać tej rozmowy. - Nic nie szkodzi. Każdemy zadarza się czasai z kimś pokłucić. Szczególnie jeśli jest się z tą osobą blisko. - My nie jesteśmy blisko... i nie kłucimy się. Tak zazwyczaj wyglądają nasze rozmowy. Adrien nie trzymałą mnie za rękę. Puścił ją, kiedy wyszliśmy z hotelu. Szkoda. - No cóż. Tak też czasami bywa. Ja również miewam czasami problemy z dogadywaniem się z rodziną. - Czasami - mruknął pod nosem. Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. Rozumiałam, że nie zabardzo chce o tym rozmawiać, ale jednak ciekawość wziełą górę. - Dlaczego ty i Feliks jesteście wobec siebie tacy... tacy... - Chłodni ? Apatyczni ? Nie mili ? - No trochę... Włożył ręce w kieszenie. - Feliks jest takim typem człowieka, który... jakby to powiedzieć... lubi rywalizację. - W sensie sport ? - Nie, on po prostu lubi być najlepszy. Obojętnie w czym. Uwielbia porównywać do siebie osoby od niego gorsze, a kiedy jesteś od niego w czymś lepsza... zrobi wszystko żeby cie upokorzyć. - I zakładam, że często porównuje się włąśnie do ciebie. - Kiedyś był modelem. Zrezygnował, gdy w końcu udowodnił, że jest ode mnie lepszy. Nie zależało mu na sławie. Chciał być poprostu lepszy. - A tobie ? - zapytałąm niepewnie - Czy tobie zależy na sławie ? Zerknął na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Nie. Nie zależy mi. Co za głupie pytanie. Po co ja je zadałam ? - A Chloe ? Ona również nie przepada za nim. Dlaczego ? Zpochmurniał. - Chloe... ona... ma pewnie niepozałatwiane sprawy z Feliksem. To delikatyny temat. Nie chcę go poruszać. Ona pewnie też by nie chciała, żebym komukolwiek o tym opowiadał. - Rozumiem. Nie, nie rozumiem. - Co robiliście, kiedy... - zawachał się na chwilę ze swoim pytaniem - ... kiedy byliście sami ? - Nic szczególnego. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. - Był dla ciebie miły ? - Nawet bardzo. Odprowadził mnie nawet do pokoju. A czemu pytasz ? - Feliks ma coś w sobie, przez co szybko przekonuje do siebie nowo poznanych ludzi. Coś w stylu uroku. Ci którzy sie mu poddadzą, często nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy że są przez niego wykorzystywani. Kiedy nie są mu już potrzebni, zazwyczaj pozbywa się ich w brutalny sposób. - Brutalny ? - Feliks potrafi być okrutny. Potrafi zniszczyć czyjeś życie. Dlatego włąśnie proszę cię abyś trzymałą się od niego z daleka. O czym on mówi ? Czy my rozmawiamy o tym samym Feliksie ? O tym wesołym, pomocnym Feliksie, z którym spędziłam naprawdę miły dzień ? Mam wrażenie, że Feliks jest sarkastyczny i złośliwy jedynie przy Adrienie. Za każdym razem kiedy byliśmy razem, zachowywał sie tak.. tak... kompletnie inaczej niż opisuje go Adrien. Czy on przypadkiem nie przesadza ? - Nie rozmawiajmy już o nim. Nie jest warty straty naszego cennego czasu. Mamy ważniejsze tematy do rozmowy. - Na przykład jakie ? - Na przykład o nas. - O-o-o... o NAS?! - Nie sądzisz że nasze relacje znacznie się zmieniły ? Jesteś przy mnie bardziej otwarta niż wcześniej. - To źle ? - Nie ! To bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się ze przestałąś się mnie bać. - Bać się ? Ciebie ?! - Zazwyczaj tak się zachowywałąś. Szczególnie na początku naszej znajomości. Z czasem, trochę przestałąś, ale wciąż utrzymywałaś dystans między nami, tak jakbyć nadal obawiałą sie mnie. A przecież ja nie gryzę... a nie nie drapię. Jestem grzecznym kocurkiem. Zaśmiał się, a ja odpowiedziałam uśmiechem. Grzecznym kocurkiem ? Co on może mieć na myśli ? - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedział dumnie. - Niespodziankę ? Tę którą szykowałeś cały dzień ? - Nie. To inna niespodzianka. Widzę, że Alya już ci powiedziała. - Obiecała ci nic nie mowić ? - Tak, ale oczywiste było to, że tobie powie. Nie sądziłem tylko, że tak szybko. - I ta niespodzianka ma być jutro wieczorem, tak ? - Równo o dziewiątej wieczorem. W tej dużej sami na parterze. W tej, do której drzwi były jak dotąd zamknięte na klucz. - Masz na myśli te duże drzwi, na prawo od prawego skrzydła ? Myślałam, że to pomieszczenie personalne. - Nie, w środku jest duży pokój, a w nim jutrzejsza niespodzianka. Nawet nie próbuj tam w nocy zaglądać. - Nie mam zamiaru. Wiec... co jest dzisiejszą niespodzianką ? - Właśnie do niej idziemy - uśmiechnał się tajemniczo. * * * * * * * * - Ta da ! Oto moja niespodzianka ! - zawołał radośnie, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce. Na jednym z wyżej położonych wzniesień, na mocno udeptanym kawałku ziemi, położowy był czerwony, wodoodporny koc, zabezpieczony kamieniami w rogach przed wiatrem. Na kocu leżał wiklinowy kosz piknikowy. Obok koszyka stał nieliewli flakonik z różą w środku. - Piknik ? - zatrzymałąm się kiedy on podszedł do kocyka i usiadł na nim. - Tak - odpar dumnie. - W zimie ? - A czemu by nie ? Robiłaś kiedyś coś podobnego ? - Nie. A ty ? - Również nie. Dlatego właśnie powinniśmy zrobić piknik w środku zimy, ponieważ oboje nigdy tego nie robiliśmy. - Piknik w zimie ? To bez sensu. - A jaki sens robić go na wiosnę, w lecie czy na jesień? W każdym przypadku siedzisz na kocu, na ziemi i jesz. Ja nie widzę różnicy. - Ja widzę... Na równie głupi pomyśł mógłby wpaść chyba tytlko Chat. Ale fakt że zrobił to Adrien zmienia mój punkt widzienia. Pewnie gdyby na miejscu Adriena byłby Chat, wyśmiałabym go. To, że Adrien zorganizował dla mnie piknik w tych niecodziennych warunkach jest naprawde urocze. - Ja widzę... ale to nie ważnę. - podeszłam do niego. Usiadłam ostrożnie na kocu. Był bardzo zimny, miejscami nawet oszroniony, ale nie było tak źle, jak początkowo się spodziewałam. - Nie masz ulubionego koloru, dlatego nie wiedziałem jaki koc kupić. Mam nadzieję że lubisz czerwony. - Taa... może być. - Tylko ,, może być,, ? - zerknął na mnie. - Nie! Czerwony jest super ! Kocham czerwony ! Zaśmiał się. Mam nadzieję że nie zrobiłam się czerwona jak ten koc. Gdy skończył się śmiać, sięgnął do koszyka. - Miałem naszykowane dla nas podgrzewane kanapki... Ooo, zrobił dla mnie kanapkę ! On jest przesłodki ! - ... ale teraz są już zimne. Były jeszcze gorące, kiedy poszedłem cię szukać. Dotknęło mnie poczucie winy. - Przykro mi... - Spokojnie. Nie wszystko stracone. Mam w termosie gorącą czekoladę. - wyciągnął z koszyka srebrny termos i podał mi go. - Dziekuję.- Ciepło przenikające przez naczynie rozgrzało moje zmarznięte dłonie (dlaczego nie ubrałam dziś rękawiczek!?) - Nie wiedziałem co wolisz, więc wziąłem również herbatę... - podał mi kolejny. Po chwili wyciągnął z koszyka jeszcze dwa. - ... a także kawe i kakao. - Sporo tego masz. - przyznałam. - Chciałem być dobrze przygotowany. Odkręciłam sobie jeden z teromosów (wszystkie z wyględu były takie same, nie wiem jak Adrien je odróżnia) i nalałam gorący napuj do plastikowego kubeczka, który Adrien wyciągnął dla mnie z koszyka. Okazało sie, że trafiłam na gorącą czekoladę ( albo kakao, w sumie jaka to różnica ?). - Czy to że nasz spacer jednak się odbył, oznacza że mam ci oddać kwiaty, które od ciebie dostałam ? - Oczywiście że nie. Są twoje. - Tak w ogóle, to dziękuje za nie. To bardzo... miłe z twojej strony. Ale chyba przesadziłeś z ich ilością. - 80 to za dużo ? - Tak troche. Będę musiałą zostawić je tutaj. Przecież nie będę w niedziele wracać z kupą kwiatów na siedzeniu obok. - Faktycznie masz rację. Może troche ich za dużo. Z resztą miejsce obok ciebie jest już zajęte. - Przez Alyę ? - Przeze mnie. Oblał mnie zimny pot. Lekko wystraszona, odwróciłam szybko wzrok. Niespodziewanie, konterm oka dostrzegłam jakąś postać, kryjącą się między drzewami. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę, ale postać zniknęła. Pewnie się przewidziałam, ale wyglądało to tak jakby ta osoba sie nam przyglądała. Może Chloe wcale nie przesadzała mówiąc, że Lila szpieguje Adriena. Czy to mogła być ona...? - Zachody słońca są całkiem romantyczne, nie sądzisz ? - doszedł mnie głos Adriena. - Yyy...Tak. Chyba tak. Faktycznie, był to naprawe ładny zachód słońca. Gdyby to była randka, pewnie byłaby super romantyczna. - Latem jest tu jeszcze ładniej. - Wyobrażam sobie. - Powinnaś tu kiedyś ze mną przyjechać w wakacje. - Co ?! Z tobą !? - Jeśli przyjełabyś moje zaproszenie na wspólne wakacje. Wtedy moglibyśmy zrobić prawdziwy piknik, o którym nie uważałabyś że jest głupi.' - Nie twierdze, że ten jest głupi. - wydusiłam z siebie. - Ale tak pomyślałaś, prawda ? - zapytał otwarcie. - Ja... nie... - ponownie odwróciłam wzrok. Nastała chwila ciszy. - A propo myślenia. - zaczął nagle - Masz już jakieś podejrzenia, kim mógłby być Chat, gdyby tu był ? - W sumie... to mam pewnie podejrzenia. - Naprawdę ? - wydał się lekko podekscytowany - Kto to ? - Nie.. tylko takie gdybanie... - No powiedz, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zatrzymam to tylko dla siebie. - No dobrze - westchnęłam - Wydaje mi się, że Chat Noir to... hmm... to głupie ale... - Kto ? - Ty... Chyba wstrzymał oddech. - ...lko tak myślę. To nic pewnego. - Dokończ po mnie zdanie, Marinette. - chyba lekko się podirytował moim wachaniem - Chat Noir to... - Feliks ? Adrien momentalnie podladł. Wyglądał na szczerze zszokowanego moim wyznaniem. Jego usta zatrzały. - Fe..Fe..Feliks ? Ty myślisz że Chat Noir to... Feliks ?! - To tylko takie moje podejrzenia. - Ale... ale dlaczego ? Dlaczego on ?! - No wiesz, Feliks pojawił się tego samego dnia, kiedy ktoś zobaczył Chata w tym lesie. Poza tym, pierwszy raz spotkałąm Feliksa w łaśnie w tym lesie... - Spotkałaś się z Feliksem sama w lesie ? Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś ?! - Nie myślałam, że to coś istotnego. Poza tym Feliks ubiera się tylko na czarno. Ma również kryształowo zielone oczy, tak jak Chat. Wyjątkowo cicho chodzi, prawie zupełnie nie słychać jego kroków, ja u kota. Prawie cały czas żartuje sobie z różnych, często niestosownych rzeczy, tak jak Chat. - Twierdzisz, że moje żarty są niestosowne ? - Co ? - Nie, nic. Coś jeszcze... naprowadziło cię na tę... myśl ? Feliks nazwał mnie ,,biedronsią,, to nie mógł być przypadek. Oprócz tego kilka razy mnie ,, uratował,, i co najważniejsze, chyba Feliks mnie podrywa. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję. - To... chyba wszystko... Adrien zaśmiał się, ale jego śmiech wcale nie był wesoły. - Nie... To nie on. Znam Feliksa już wiele lat. To na pewno nie on. No cóż. Trudno. Chociaż oswoiłam się już z tą myślą. Czy oznacza to, że oprócz Chata, jest jeszcze jeden chłopak któremu sie podobam ? - Jestem pewien, że to nie on. - zmienił ton głosu - Gdyby Chat był Feliksem... Poczułam jego dłoń na mojej. -... raczej nie zabrałby Ladybug na randkę o zachodzie słońca. Jego palce wsunęły sie między moje. Spanikowałam. Wstałąm szybko, zostawiając jedo płoń samotną na kocu. - Coś się stało ? - spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Ja... ja musze już iść. - odpowiedziałm szybko. - Już ? Dopiero przyszliśmy. - Ja po prostu... nie lubię ciemności, a zaraz się ściemni, no i... - Przecież jesteś tu ze mną. Nic ci nie grozi - również wstał. - Ale ja... muszę iść... do... toalety. - Do toalety. - Tak ! Yyy... ja... wiesz. No wiesz o co chodzi. - Rozumiem. Heh, to zabawne. Znowu mi uciekasz. - Tak sytuacja... - Mam nadzieję że jutro mi nie uciekniesz, Kopciuszku. - zażartował. Uśmiechnęłam się blado. -To pozwól że chociasz cię odprowadzę. - Nie... ja... dzięki za wszystko. Gdy chciałam szybko odejść, potknęłam się o koc. W ostatnim momencie udało mi się złapać równowagę i nie upaść. - Może lepiej cię odprowadzę. - Nie, naprawdę... ja... muszę iść. Do jutra. - Do jutra. - usłyszałam za sobą jego głos, kiedy odchodziłam wydeptaną wcześniej ścieżką w śniegu. Nie poszedł za mną. Został z tyłu. Sam. Rozdział 29 - No i nie udała ci się randka. To było do przewidzenia. - Zamknij się Plagg. Nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone. Jutro napewno się do mnie przekona. Ona tylko... potrzebuje więcej czasu. - Pytanie tylko, czy jest na tyle czasu ? Jak widać, łączenie ze sobą faktów całkiem nieźle jej wychodzi. Szkoda tylko że w złym kierunku. - Jak ona mogła pomyśleć że Feliks o Chat Noir ?! Przecież to jest niedopomyślenia. To prawie jak obraza, że sądziła że nim jestem. - Haha, to było przezabawne. Myślałem że popłaczę się ze śmiechu w twojej kieszeni. - Dobrze że cię nie usłyszała. - Ciekawe jak byś się usprawiedliwił. - Pewnie gdybym powiedział ,, To tylko moje kwami zanosi się śmiechem w mojej kieszeni, nie ma się czy przejmować,, nie uwierzyłaby mi. Pewnie uznałaby to za żart i zaczęła się śmiać. - Bardzo prawdopodobne. - Dlatego muszę się pośpieszyć. Ona jest świecie przekonana, że kimkolwiek jest Chat, napewno nie jestem to ja. Podejrzewała Feliksa. Kto wie o co później wymyśli ? - I sądzisz, że jutro, rozwieje jej wszystkie wątpliwości ? A co jeśli nie ? - Nie wiem. Nie mam już żadnych pomysłów. Gdy schowałem wszystko do koszyka, podążyłem ścieżką w stronę hotelu. Rozdział 30 Minęła kolejna, spokojna noc, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek snów. Następnego dnia Alya z Nino znowu poszli na na narty, zostawiając mnie samą w pokoju. Alya kazała m obiecać, że nie będzę dziś nigdzie wychodzić z Feliksem. Nawet tego nie planuje. Zamierzam czekać tu, aż Adrien do mnie przyjdzie. Nie przegapię więcej takiej okazji. Alya mówiła mi, że skoro dziś wieczorem ma być ta ,,wielka niespodzianka,, to najprawdobodobniej Adrien będzie rano zajęty i przyjdzie do mnie (o ile znajdzie na to czas) dopiero późnym popołudniem. Mimo to wolałam zostać w pokoju i nie wychodzić z niego ani na sekundę. Chwilę po tym jak Alya wyszła, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Pewnie zapomniała telefonu. Prawie nigdzie się bez niego nie rusza, więc napewno wróciłaby po niego. Rozejrzałam sie po pokoju, ale nigdzie go nie obaczyłam. Napewno tu nie został. - Nie wiem gdzie jest twój telefon. Może został w holu - powiedziałam, gdy pociągnęłam za klamkę. - Nie. Jestem pewien że mój telefon jest bezpieczny w mojej kieszeni. - O, cześć Feliks. Nie spodziewałam się tu ciebie. Brunet uśmiecjnął zadziornie. Nie zaprotestowałam, gdy bez mojej zgody wszedł pewnie do mojego pokoju. - Całkiem ładny pokój wybrał dla ciebie Adrien. - rozsiadł się w jednym z foteli i założył nogę na nogę. Nawet nie musiałam mówić, żeby zuł się jak u siebie. On wszędzie tak się czuje. Jego pewność siebie jest zdumiewająca. Chyba nie powinnam wpuszczać go do pokoju. Alya będzie zła, kiedy się dowie... Jeśli się dowie... - Zdecydowanie ładniejsz od swojego. - mruknął. Usiadłam po turecku na swoim łóżku, naprzeciwko chłopaka. - Po prostu zabrakło zwykłych pokoi, więc akurat nam, w sensie mi i mojej przyjaciółce, którą wzoraj poznałeś, przypadł ten bardziej ekskluzywny pokój. - Ach tak... - zaczął stukać palcami o oparcie fotela - Ciekawe... - Przyszedłeś z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu ? - zapytałam. - A musi być być jakiś konkretny powód, żeby odwiedzić przyjaciółkę ? - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ? - A nie ? - No... znamy sie stosunkowo nie długo... - Przecież istnieje coś takiego jak przyjaźń od pierwszego wejrzenia. - Miłość. - Co ? - uniósł lekko jedną brew, co sprawiło że się zaczerwieniłam - Znaczy się... Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tak się mówi. - Być może masz rację. - Mam rację. Zaśmiał się. - Haha, naprawde umiesz mnie jeszcze zaskoczyć. Przy Adrienie jesteś taka nieśmiała i cicha, a przy mnie nie szczędzisz mi kąśliwych uwag. - Jestem chodzącą niespodzianką. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Nie kopiuj moich tekstów. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. - Tak w ogóle to długo się znacie z Adrienem ? - Heh, to zabawna historia. Poznaliśmy się, kiedy pierwszy raz poszedł do prawdziwej szkoły, a Chloe przykleiła gumę do... - Czyli mniej więcej od kiedy w Paryżu jest ten cały biedronkowy szał ? - przerwał mi, nie dając dokończyć. - Taa... mniej więcej. Przeczesał włosy dłonią. Jakie one są przecudne. - A propo superbohaterów, co sądzisz o tym gościu w kocim kostiumie ? - Chat Noir ? Yyy... No cóż... On... ma fajny strój. - Tylko to o nim sądzisz ? Podobno miałaś okazję rozmawiać z nim kilka razy Kilka razy... delikatnie powiedziane. - Daj spokój, Marinette, przecież jesteśmy tu tylko we dwoje. Nikt cie nie usłyszy. Możesz szczerze powiedzieć co o nim myślisz. W sumie on ma racje. Nigdy nie miałam możliwości szczerze o nim porozmawiać. Feliks jest chyba godny zaufania. - Szczerze ? To miom zdaniem Chat jest... - Jaki ? Cudowny ? Inteligentny ? Przystojny ? - Irytujący. Kąciki ust Feliksa podniosły się do góry. - Myśli, że jest taki wspaniały i niezastąpiony. Wydaje mu się, że wszystko co robie jest doskonałe. To narcystyczny hipokryta ze zbyt dużym mniemaniem o sobie. Poza tym, jego nieudolny flirt zupełnie nie działa na Ladybug. Ale ona, niestety, musi to znosić, bo przecież są niby ,, partnerami ,, ale nie ukrywając, to Ladybug zdecydowanie częściej ratuje sytuację i napewno bez niego też by sobie poradziła - właśnie doszło do mnie to, co przed chwilą powiedziałam - Yyy.. to znaczy... tak myślę... Chyba trochę przegiełam, co ? - Nie - wstał i podszedł do łożka. Usiadł obok mnie - Ja również uważam, że Ladybug robi więcej dla miasta, a ten cały Chat tylko jej przeszkadza. - Dokładnie. W końcu znalazłam kogoś, kto podobnie jak ja nie dał się oczarować Chatu, w przeciwieństwie do całego świata. Mamy jeszcze więcej wspólnego niż zakładałam. - A zastanawiałaś sie kiedyś, kto tak naprawdę kryje się pod tą czarną maską ? - Ostatnio coraz częściej... Nawet przez chwilę podejrzewałam ciebie. - Mnie ? - wydał się rozbawiony moim wyznaniem. - Wiem, to głupie. - Bardzo. Gdybym miałbyć jakiś ,,super,, to raczej byłbym tym złym. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Tak czy inaczej, nie jestem Chatem. Przecież mam czarne włosy, a Chat jest blondynem. - Nie wiadomo. Może podczas przemiany, jego miraculum znienia również kolor jego włosów. - Miraculum ? - To taka magiczna biżuteria, która zmienia zwykłego człowieka w superbohatera. Odniosłam wrażenie, że Feliks mi się przygląda. Chwila, czy ja przypadkiem nie powiedziałam za dużo ? Nie, chyba nie. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Ich głębia całkowicie mnie pochłonęła. Mój wzrok zszedł niżej, na usta. - Bardzo cię lubie Marinette. - usłyszałam jego głos jak przez mgłę. - Cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Nie dokońca rozumiem to co się potem stało. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, moje usta dotknęły jego, a moje ręce wsunęły się między jego włosy. Całowałam go, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Początkowo Feliks odpowiedział na pocałunek, lecz po chwili delikatnie mnie od siebie odsunął. Moje usta zatęskniły za dotykiem jego ust, a dłonie za jego włosami. - Tak jak powiedziałaś, znamy się stosunkowo nie długo. Lecz zdecydowanie za krótko na taki ruch, prawda ? Wstał z łożka i podszedł w stronę drzwi. - Dziękuję za rozmowę, Marinette. Bardzo mi pomogłaś. Zatrzasnął po sobie drzwi. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam ?! Jak do tego doszło ?! Nie, to nie może być prawda ! Przecież to zdrada w stosunku do Adrena ! Polałam twarz zimną wodą To się nie wydarzyło ! To nie miało miejsca ! Skończyliśmy rozmawiać i on wyszedł.To wszystko ! Nic nie zaszło ! Nie pocałowałam go ! Nie ! To... to może on mnie pocałował..? Może to nie moja wina ? Nie... to jednak byłam ja... Ponownie polałam twarz wodą. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To wszystko to tylko jeden, głupi sen ! Zaraz się obudzę i wszytko wruci do normy. Nie pocałowałam Feliksa ! Nie pocałowałam go ! - Marinette ! Jesteś w łazience ? Wychodz ! Musisz coś zobaczyć ! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Na moim łóżku coś leżało. - Alya, tak szybko wróciłaś ? - Adrien przysłał mi smsa że pierwsza część niespodzianki już czeko przed naszym pokojem. Okazało się że to jakiś chłopak z przesyłką do nas. Dlaczego go nie wpuściłąś ? Nie słyszałaś pukania. - Chyba... woda go zagłuszyła. - Woda ? Myłaś się ? Z reszą nie ważne. Patrz tylko co przyniósł ! Podeszłam do mojego łóżka. Leżał na nim czarny pokrowiec na ubrania. - Ja już zerknęłam. Jest boska ! Zobaczysz sama ! O czym ona mówi ? Do pokrowca była przyklejona wydrukowana karteczka. ,, Prosze uważać na wasze stroje. Są one wypożyczone i jutro będę musiał je oddać.,, Tekst był przekreślony długopisem, a pod spodem widniał ręczy dopisek ,, Nie twoja Marinette. Jeśli chcesz, możesz ją zatrzymać,, Poczułam, że robi mi się gorąco. Rozpiełam zamek i ostrożnie wyjęłam zawartość pokrowca. - To chyba jakiś żart - powiedziałam sam do siebie. W pokrowcu była sunienka. Nie taka zwykła sunienka, ale jedna z piękniejszych jakie w życiu widziałam. Długa mniej więcej do kolan. Tiulowa. Cała krwiście czerwona. Górna część sukienki ozdobiona dużą, czarną koronką w kwieciste motywy. Całość ozdobiona gdzieniegdzie czarną nitką. W pasie przepasana czarną, grubą wstęgą. - Sukienka... dla kogo ? - No jak to, dla ciebie ! Bosko będziesz w niej wygldać. Ale to nie wszystko ! Patrz co jeszcze było w środku. Podała mi jakieś dwa przedmioty. Zaniemówiłam. Pierwszy, był to diadem. Biały, ozdobiony tysiącami małych kryształków. Jednak to nie on wywołał u mnie największe ździwienie. Drugi przedmiot był maską ! Maska, jak na bal, dopasowana do sukienki, również była cała czerwona i czarnymi zdobieniami. To chyba naprawdę jakiś nie śmieszmy żary... - Czy to nie jest nie niesamowite ?! - zachwycała się Alya - Adrien zorganizował imprezę tematyczną ! - Ale... maski ? - To jest właśnie temat imprezy. MASKI ! Świetne, nie ? - Nie... Mam pokazać się wszystkim w takiej sukince i jeszcze w czerwono czarnej masce ?! Chyba cały wszechświat postanowił ze mnie zadrwić. - Chcesz zobaczyć moją ? - Alya pociągnęła mnie za rękę w stronę swojego łożka - Do sukienek dołączone były buty ! Wiem jak strasznie kochasz szpilki! - Nie nawidze ich ! - Ale ubierzesz ! Rozdział 31 Zza drewnianych drzwi dętniała już muzyka. Gwałtownymi ruchami poprawiałam faudy sukni. - Myślisz że jesteśmy ostatnie ?- zapytałam przyjaciółkę. - Możliwe. Strasznie długo się szykowałaś. - To nie moja wina, tylko tej głupiej kiecki.! Wiesz jak trudno się ją zakłada? Alya miała na sobie naprawdę uroczą, złoto-pomarańczową sukienkę mniej więcej do kolan, a jej dół składał się z kilku dużych falban. Na prawym, jedynym ramiączku sukienki, obszyte tyły motywy kwiatów, również w kolorach zachodzącego słońca. Włosy upieła z tyłu, odsłaniając ładnie zdobioną, również złoto- pomarańczową markę. Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. - Naprawdę musimy mieć na sobie te maski ? - opuszkami palców dotknęłam swojej. - Moim zdaniem są świetne. - Alya wzruszyła ramionami. - Poprostu masz fazę na maski od tej twojej paranoi na punkcie superbohaterów. - wywamrotałam. - Co powiedziałaś? - Nic. Nieważne. Nagle drzwi same się otworzyły, jeszcze zanim którakolwiek z nas dotknęła klamki. - O, tu jesteście. Właśnie miałem iśc was szukać. - w drzwiach stanął Nino. Pomimo garnituru, wciąć miał na sobie czapkę z daszkiem. On również miał na twarzy maskę, zieloną ze srebnymi zdobieniami. Weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia. Mimo że sala nie była bardzo duża, ale zdecydowanie robiła wrażenie. Po wysokich ścianach ciągneły się szeregi wysokich okien. Pod syfitem lśnił wielki, kryształowy żyrandol, a wokół niego rozwieszone były ogromnie czerwone wstęgi, sięgające aż do ścian i zwisające przy nich. Wzdłóż ścian ustawione były stoliki z obrusami. Na końcu sali stało stanowisko DJ’a i bufet. Po środku było dużo miejsca dla tańczących. Ale nic nie tańczył. Wszyscy byli ubrani w podobnym stylu co my. Chłopaki mieli na sobie garnitury, a dziewczęta sukienki. Wszyscy mieli maski. O co ty chodzi?! Nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi gdy przechodziliśmy przez środek pustego parkietu. Doszliśmy do jednego z pustych stolików. Przy każdym stoliku były tylko po dwa krzesła, więc kiedy ja z Alyą zajełyśmu miejsca, Nino przysunął sobie krzesło ze stolika obok. - Adriana nie ma ? - zapytałam chłopaka. - Musiał jeszcze coś załatwić. Zaraz przyjdzie. - odparł. Ciekawe czy Adrien też ma na sobie garnitur. Napewno wygląda w nim bosko. Kiedy moi przyjaciele zajeli się rozmową, ja postanowiłam porozglądać się po sali. Wszędzie było pełno balonów. Część przyczepione do ścian, część walająca się po kafelkowej podłodze. Wszystkie balony były białe. Wszystkie stoliki okryte były czerwonymi obrusami, a krzesła czerwonymi materiałami i związane z tyły czarnymi, dużymi wstążkami. Na każdym stoliku stał czarny, szklany wazon, a w nim kilka krwiście czerwonych róż. Jedyne co pasowało kolorystycznie do balonów, były serwetki. Nawet kubeczki i talerzyki były czerwone z czarnymi brzegami . A więc to jest ta ,, wielka niespodzianka ,, ? Po co Adrien to wszystko zorganizował? Nadal nikt nie tańczył. Wszyscy albo siedzieli, albo stali podparci o ściany. Nagle mój wzrok zatrzymał się na blondynce w żółtej masce. - Zaraz wracam. - rzuciłam do przyjaciółki, która była zbyt pochłonięta rozmową ze swoim chłpakiem, aby zauważyć że wstałam od stolika. Chloe siedziała samotnie przy jednym ze stolików po drugiej stronie sami i oparta o ramię, jadła chipsy. Zrobiło i się jej trochę żal. Podeszłam do niej. - Hej Chloe. Co tam? Nie zła impreza, co? - uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Raczej beznadziejnie nudna. - mruknęła zerkając na mnie, ale zaraz wróciłą wzrokiem w stronę drzwi. - Może się jeszcze rozkręci... - Licząc na taniec z Adrienem, przyszłam jako jedna z pierwszych. Ale jak widzisz, jeszcze nie przyszedł. - A... gdzie Sabrina? - Posza przynieść mi coś do picia. Z bliska dostrzegłam, że sukienka Chloe nie była jednolisie żółta, ale miała w sobie wiele odcieni tego kolory. Krótka, z rękawami, podkreślająca jej figurę. Ładna, ale je zaprojektowałabym ję trochę inaczej. - Tak w ogóle, to nie zła sukienka. - rzekła o chwili ciszy. - Jej...dzięki Chloe! To najmilsza rzecz, jaką kiedykowliek mi powiedziałaś. Ty też ładnie wyglądasz. - Chyba źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Mówię że masz ładną sukienkę, a nie że ładnie w niej wyglądasz. Na mnie leżałaby lepiej. Typowa, stara Chloe. Czego innego mogłam się spodziewać podchodząc tu. - Mimo to dzięki. To i tak miłe, nawet jeśli miało mnie to obrazić. - Ahh... widzisz, przez tą jędzę nawet kąśliwe uwagi mi nie wychodzą. - warknęła. - O kim mówisz? Wskazała ręką na kogoś za mną. Chciałam się odwrócić, ale mnie wyprzedziła. - Nie odwracaj się. Patrzy w naszą stronę. Ta wiedźma pewnie już się domyśliła, że ją obgaduję. Siadaj. Tak jak chciała, usiadłam na przeciwko niej. - Mówisz o... - Lila, tak. Stoi tam, przy wejściu i czai się na Adriena. A więc nie tylko Chloe chce z nim zatańczyć. Może powinnam ustawić sie w jakiejś kolejce. O czym ja myślę. Nawet gdyby Adrien przestał już z nimi tańczyć, pewnie i tak zabrakłoby mi odwagi aby do niego podejść. Po co ja tu przyszłam. - Ta wredna, mała żmija, myśli że jest lepsza od innych... A ty przypadkiem też tak nie robisz? Chciałam zapytać ale ugryzłam sie w język. - ... ciągle robi wokół siebie wielkie zamieszanie i próbuje odwrócić uwagę Adriena. Ciągle się koło niego kręci. Myśli że ma u niego szansę. Pewnie ma całe ściany obklejone jego zdjęciami, psycholka. - Haha... tak, to by było dziwne... - zaśmiałam się nerwowo. Chyba muszę pozbyć się tych zdjęć... ale nie wszystkich! - No nie. Tylko nie on. - Chloe opuściła szybko wzrok. Zerknęłam przez ramię. Faktycznie, przy drzwiach stała Lila. Nie widziałam jej kiedy wchodziliśmy do sali. Stała, oparta o ścianę w ciemno bordowej, prawie czarnej, krótkiej sukience i masce w podobnym kolorze. Przesunełam punkt widzenia trochę dalej. Do sali wszedł... Feliks ! - Co on tu robi ? - usłyszałam głos blondynki. - Podobno Adrien go nie zaprosił. Jako jedyny nie miał maski, co dość mocno wyróżniało go z tłumu. Rozejrzał sie obojętnie po pomieszczeniu, a gdy natrafił wzrokiem na mnie, uśmiechnął się i machnął do mnie ręką. Również odpowiedziałam mu uśmiechem i pomachałam. - Co ty robisz ?! Jeszcze pomyśli że go wołasz, i tu przyjdzie! - Chloe szarpneła mnie za rękę. - No nie przesadzaj. Nie rozumiem dlaczego masz wobec niego tyle uprzedzeń... - Mówiłam ci że to nie twój interes. Z Feliksem mam swoje własne niepozałatwiane sprawy, zbyt osobiste aby o nich rozpowiadać. Mówię to szczerze. Ten gość przynosi same nieszczęścia, lepiej go unikać. - Naprawdę? On jest taki miły i w ogóle... - Ty go bronisz ?! Po czyjej jesteś stronie?! Myślałam że mamy sojusz. - Przeciwko Lili, a nie przeciwko Feliksowi. - On jest jeszcze większą kanalią. Po prostu jego ładny uśmiech i miłe słówka omotały ci w głowie. - Wcale nie ! Ja go... naprawdę lubię... - Cześć Marinette. Ładnie wyglądasz. - usłyszałam głos przyjaciółki Chloe. - Ty też, Sabrina. - uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny w pastelowo mietowej sukience i masce. Postawiła na stoliku dwie szklanki czerwonego napoju. Pewnie ta druga była dla niej. - Dzięki - rzekła Chloe. - Poczekajcie, przyniosę sobie krzesło. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Sabrina. Marinette właśnie idze. Chyba nasza ,, przyjacielska relacja" dobiegła końca. To ewidentny przekaz ,, mam cię dość, idz sobie" Spoko. Wstałam z krzesła, porzegnałąm się i wróciłam do swojego stolika. Dlaczego wszyscy tak krytykują Feliksa ? Chloe, Alya, nawet Adrien. Czym ten biedak u nich zawinił? Dla mnie zawsze jest taki uprzejmy i miły, a jego specyficzne poczucie humoru naprawdę mnie śmieszy... nie to co naprzykład Chata. Szkoda, że Feliks nie jest Chatem. Myśle, że gdyby tak było, mogłąbym pokochać takiego Chata. - Widzę, że nagadałaś się już ze swoją nową przyjaciółką. - rzuciła Alya, kiedy usiadłam koło niej. - Nie jest moją przyjaciółką. - No tak, zapomniałam, jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Odpuść sobie, dobrze. - Oj, nie fochaj się. Wiesz że żartuję. - zaśmiała sie. - A tak w ogóle to co ona taka spięta. - Frustruje się że jeszcze nie przyszedł Adrien. Chce z nim zatańczyć pierwszy taniec. - Nie tylko ona. Spójrz na ten tłum lasek przy drzwiach. Nie chciałabym znaleść się na miejscu Adriena, gdy będą całym stadem pędzić na niego. A właśnie Nino. Nie wiesz może po co to wszystko? - Nie - odparł, chuśtająć się na krześle. - Przecież mieszkasz z nim w jednym pokoju? Nie rozmawiacie ze sobą? - dopytywała Alya. - Dziewczyno, kiedy rano się budzę, jego już dawno nie ma, a do pokoju wraca zazwyczaj późno w nocy. A jak to jest z nim podczas dnia, sama widzisz. Mam wrażenie że w przeciwieństwie do nas, on nie przyjechał tu dla wypoczynku... - O wilku mowa. - Alya szturchneła mnie w ranię. Wszyscy momentalie odwrócili wrzok w stronę drzwi. Tak jak to Alya przewidziała, wokół chłopaka zgromadziła się spora grupka dziewczyn, uniemożliwiając mi zobaczenie go z drugiego końca sali. Nagle jakiś biały krztałt przecisnął się między nimi. Wstrzymałam oddech. Szedł pewnym krokiem przez salę. - Co on ma na sobie... - doszedł do mnie cichy szept przyjaciółki. Nie umiem opisać jego stroju. Miał na sobie coś na krształt śnieżno białej marynarko-tuniki, obszytą złotą nitką i przepasaną złotą szarfą. Oprucz tego miał złoty kołnieżyk i złote, ozdobne naramienniki, ze zwisającymi frędzelkami. Na dodatek, jakby jego strój nie był wystarczająco wyrwany z bajki Disneya, na głowie miał złotą koronę, idealnie wpasowaną w jego lśniące, złote włosy. Jednak to nie jego niecodzienny strój najbardziej mnie zdziwił, ale to że... szedł w naszą stronę! Z każdym jego krokiem serce coraz bardziej podchodziło mi do gardła. Podszedł do stolika. - Twój książe właśnie przybył. Panowała całkowita cisza. Odniosłam nawet wrażenie, że muzyka na chwilę ucichła, gdy wyciągnął do mnie rękę. - Czy mogę prosić do tańca ? Oszołomiona tym co się przed chwilą stało, przytaknęłam głową i podałam mu dłoń. Gdy delikatnie pomógł mi wstać, poprowadził mnie na środek sali. Po drodze rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy patrzyli prosto na nas. Lila wpatrywała się we mnie ze zirytowanym grymasem na twarzy. Kątem oka dostrzegłam blondynkę poczerieniałą ze złości i oburzenia. Tak, nasz sojusz w tej chwili ostatecznie umarł. Zatrzymaliśmy się, a on stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Co się właściwie stało?! Co ja tu robię ?! - Ja... nie... umiem... tańczyć... - wyszeptałam przez zaciśnięte gardło. - Nie musisz. Ja będę prowadził. - spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i śmiechnął się jednym z najpiekniejszych uśmiechów jaki kiedykolwiek widziałąm. Poczułam jak nogi mi zadrżały. Zaraz zemdleje. - Wolisz walc wiedeński czy angielski ? - zapytał. Co?! On mówi do mnie ?! Co on właściwie powiedział ?! O Boże... - Żaden z tych dwóch ? Hmm... No dobrze. W takim razie będziemy impromizować. - odpowiedział na moje milczenie, następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielki pilot i wcisnął jeden z licznych przycisków. Z głośników popłyneła muzyka. Chyba zaraz umrę. - Spokojnie, Marinette. Teraz powinnaś położyć swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu. Że co ?! Co ja mam niby zrobić ?! Na jego... RAMIENIU !? Ostatecznie sam podniósł moją lewą dłoń i położył na swoim prawym barku. Co się dzieje?! Czy ja śnię?! Tak to chyba kolejny chory sen. Drugą ręką ujął moją lewą dłoń i podniósł do góry. Tak, pewnie potknęłam się wchodząc do sali i straciłam przytomność. To wszystko to moja wyobraźnia... Chyba... Lewą dłonią dotknął mojej talii. Umieram... - O ile dobrze znam tą piosenkę, powinniśmy wejśc za cztery... Może jeszcze nie jest za późno aby się wycofać ? - Trzy... Może powiem że źle się czuję i muszę pójść do łazienki ? - Dwa... Przełknęłam ślinę. - Jeden. Ruszył. Rozdział 32 Faktycznie, Adrien zdecydowanie prowadził mną w tym tańcu. Nie musiałam robić prawie nic, nie licząc podążania nogami obok niego. Początkowo, spanikowana, patzryłam tylko tylko w dół, uważając na swoje stopy, ale gdy od kilkudziesięcu sekund jeszcze na niego nie nadepnęłam, poczułam lekką ulgę. Nawet jeśli nasz taniec nie był najwybitniejszym tańcem na świecie, zdecydowanie był to taniec. Ruchy naszych ciał idealnie wpasowały się w melodię piosenki granej w tle. O Boże, JA TAŃCZĘ ! Naprawdę tańczę ! I to z Adrienem ! Może jednak to nie sen. Odwarzyam się spojrzeć Adrienowi w oczy. - Nie jest aż tak źle, prawda ? - uśmiechnął się. - Wszyscy na nas patrzą - powiedziałam na tyle cicho, żeby nikt mnie nie usłyszał. - To źle ? Jeśli chcesz to mogę poprosić ich, żeby wszyscy wyszli. - on również szeptał. - Nie ! Po prostu... nie jestem przyzwyczajona do bycia w centrum uwagi. - Myślałem że to tego czasu zdążyłaś się do tego przyzwyczaić. - Co masz na myśli ? - Piruet za trzy, dwa... - Czekaj, co ?! Wolno zakręcił mną dwa razy wokół własnej osi, po czym wróciliśmy do wcześniejszej pozycji. Kompletnie inaczej niż w moim śnie. - Podoba ci się to przyjęcie ? - zapytał. - Jest... nie złe. - Tylko nie złe ? - uniósł lekko jedną brew. - Nie, naprawde super. Tylko dlaczego cała sama jest udekorowana na czerwono i czarno ? - Nie cała sala. Serwetki i balony... - Są białe. Zauważyłam. - Wiedziałem, że zauważysz. Kolejny piruet. Po wykonaniu go powróciliśmy do rozmowy. - Czerń i czerwień to moje ulubione kolory. - Od kiedy ? - Od jakiegoś czasu. - Dlaczego się tak dziwnie ubrałeś ? - A dlaczego nie. - To prawdzwy strój ? - Uszyty na zamówienie. - Och... Nagle poczułam, że spełniły się moje najgłębsze (od jakiś kilku minut) obawy. Prawie podskoczyłam, gdy poczułam że nadepnęłam na but Adriena. - O nie ! Przepraszam ! - podniosłam głos - Spokojnie. Nie przestawaj tańczyć, bo jeszcze ktoś zauważy. - uśmiechnął się szerzej. Przetańczyliśmy chwilę w ciszy, po czym znowu zadałam mu pytanie. - Po co to wszystko ? - To, w sensie co ? - uśmiechnął się żartobiliwie - Po co zorganizowałeś ten cały bal i ubrałeś kostium księcia, i jeszcze kazałeś mi ubrać tiarę, i jeszcze te głupie maski... - Uważam, że wyglądasz przepiętnie w tej masce. Ogólnie przepięknie wygladasz. Zarumieniłam się. - Ale zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądałabyś w tej subience i masce, gdyby były w czarne kropki. Moje tętno przyśpieszyło. - Wyglądałabyś wtedy jak biedronka. Albo raczej jak Ladybug. A gdybym ja założył czarny garnitur, czarną maskę i sztuczne, sylikonowe uszy, wyglądałbym jak Chat Noir. Ciekawie byś my wygladali na tle innych, prawda ? - Skąd przyszedł ci do głowy taki pomysł ? Ja nie wygladam jak Ladybug ! Zaśmiał się. - Jesteś strsznie uparta, Księżniczko. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, lecz momentalnie piosenka dobiegła końca. W sali zapanowała grobowa cisza. Gdzieś w tle słuchać było klaskanie jednej osoby. To chyba Alya. Poczułam, że chyba zaraz spłonę ze wstudu. - Dziękuję za taniec - Adrien lekko się przede mną ukłonił. - Yyy... nie... nie ma za co. - Wyglądasz na rozgrzaną. Przyniosę ci coś do picia. Poczekaj tu, proszę. - uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko i ruszył w stronę bufetu. W między czasie na parkiet weszło kilka par. Chyba gdzieś między nimi dostrzegłam Alyę i Nino, ale nie jestem pewna. Nagle poczułam czyjś dotyk na moim ramieniu. - Mogę prosić do tańca ? Rozdział 33 Szedłem przez salę, niosąc dwie szklanki ponczu. Muzyka zwolniła. Perfekcyjnie. Czas na wolny taniec. Wszystko jak na razie szło dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Zazwyczaj nie zachowuję się aż tak pewnie, zazwyczaj brakuje mi odwagi, ale mam nadzieję że takie poświęcenie wystarczy żeby Marinette poznała moją ,, ciemną ,, stronę. Nagle moją uwagę zwróciła grupka gapiów, obserwująca jakąś parę, tańczącą na parkiecie. Ciekawe kto to. Może Nino poprosił Alye do tańca ? Przepchałem się między kilkoma uczestnikami balu i spojrzałem na widowisko. Podłoga polała się czerwienią wraz z dzwiękiem stłuczonego szkła. * * * * * * * * * * * Feliks był zdecydowanie lepszym tancerzem od Adriena. To trzeba przyznać. Nie umiałam odmówić gdy poprosił mnie do tańca. Jego nadzwyczajna szarmancja i wrodzony urok zbyt na mnie wpłynął. Gdy wziął mnie za rękę, cały świat zawirował. Wszystko rozmyło się w nic nie znaczącym zgiełku, a jedynym istotnym punktem były jego piękne oczy. Tak podobne do Adriena, a jednak tak bardzo inne. Stał tak blisko. Chyba zbyt blisko, ale teraz to nieistotne. Muzyka nagle zwolniła. Powinam była zareagować kiedy położył dłonie na moich biodrach, a zamiast tego oddałam się wolnej muzycie. Jego dotyk był jak zaklęcie które odebrało mi zdrowy rozsądek. Nie wiem dlaczego wszyscy są do niego tak żle nastawieni. Feliks jest taki miły i w ogóle. I w sumie to go lubię... bardzo lubię... Feliks jest starszy od Adriena i bardziej od niego dojrzalszy. Jego uczucia na pewno też są pewniejsze. Może ten pocałunek jednak coś znaczył ? Może ja naprawdę coś czuję do Feliksa ? Być może moje uczucie do Adriena to tylko zauroczenie... może... Co !? Nie! Napewno to między mną a Feliksem to nie miłość! Ale on chyba naprawdę mnie lubi, a Adrien... nie mogę być pewna jego uczuć. Pewnie poprosił mnie do tańca tylko z grzeczności. Teraz pewnie tańczy z Chloe lub z... Lilą. Chwila, przecież Adrien poszedł po coś do picia... Nagle nasz taniec przerwał trzask rozbitego szkła. Oderwałam się od jego ramion s spojrzałam w bok. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. W mgnieniu oka, między mną a Feliksem pojawiła się zaciśnięta pięść, która udarzyła mojego partnera w twarz. Ktoś w tłumie krzyknął. Feliks ledwo utrzymał równowagę. - Co ty zrobiłeś, debilu ?! - złapał się za nos, z którego trysnęła wiązka krwi. Złotowłosy chłopak, stojący między nami nic nie odpowiedział. - Co ty sobie myślisz, gówniarzu ?! Chcesz się bawić w tego swojego cholernego bohatera?! - O czy ty mówisz ? - zapytał szeptem Adrien. - Nie udawaj. Myślisz że nie widać sygnałów, które dajesz tej dziewczynie ? Może ona jeste na tyle głupia, aby je zrozumieć, ale ja nie. Nic nie rozumiem. Dlaczego niby jestem z byt głupia aby to zrozumieć ? Czym jeste TO ? Zabawa w bohatera? Sygnały? O czym on mówi... Wokoło nas zebrało się sporo osób. Niektórzy milczeli, inni szeptali między sobą, a ktoś z tyły zrobił kilka zdjęć. Nagle Adrien ruszył do przodu. Bez słowa minął Feliksa, przepchnął się przez tłum gapiów i wyszedł z sali. Nie pojawił się do końca imprezy. Rozdział 34 - Feliks, nic ci nie jest ? - zapytałam zaniepokojona. - A jak myślisz ? - wazknął, wciąż trzymając ręką swój nos, z którego kapała krew. - Zadzwonić po karetke... - Po co ? Nie jest złamany, jedynie dość mocno stłuczony. Widać bez tej swojej maski nie umie nawet pożądnie uderzyć. Jakiej niby maski ? Może się przesłyszałam ? Nie czekając na mnie, ruszył do wyjścia. Podbiegłam do niego. - Na pewno nic ci nie jest ? - Na pewno. - Może jednak... - Daj mi w końcu spokój, okej !? - zerknał na mnie z pogardą - Gra skończona. Nie jesteś mi już do niczego potrzebna. - O czym ty mówisz ? Wyszliśmy już na korytarz. - Naprawdę jesteś taka głupia czy tylko taką udajesz ? Chciałem wyciągnąć od ciebie tylko kilka potrzebnych mi informacji. - A-ale jak to ? Czyli to wyszystko co wcześniej mówiłeś...? - zatrzymałam się. - Było kłamstwem ? Tak. Twoja spostrzegawczość jest niewiarygodna. Wciąż jeszcze czuje twój paskudny smak na języku, mimo że wyszorowałem zęby ze sto razy. - Ale... - Błagam, ty naprawdę myślałaś, że ja z tobą tak na poważne ? Kręciłem się koło ciebie, ze względu na Adriena. Chciałem wywołać u niego żywą zazdrość... i chyba mi się udało. Poczułam się jakbym dostała liścia w twarz. - Zazdrość ? Twierdzisz że Adrien... Adrien coś do mnie czuje ? - A myślisz, że po co on ciągle próbuje powiedzieć ci prawdę ? - Jaką prawdę ?! - Tak jak myślałem, jesteś za głupia żeby złączyć ze sobą fakty. Wyszczerzył swoje perfekcyjnie białe i proste zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu. Pomimo opuchniętego nosa, wciąż wyglądał przystojnie. - Tak czy inaczej, Adrienowi naprawdę na tobie zależy. Ewidentnie się w tobie kocha i z tego co wywnioskowałem, to już od dawna. - To... niemożliwe. Nachylił się lekko nade mną. - Wszystko jest możliwe, droga Marinette - wyszeptał szyderczym tonem. Feliks zaśmiał się, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w swoją stronę, zostawiając mnie samą na korytarzu. Wdech Wydech Wdech Próbowałam się uspokoić, ale moje ręce i nogi drżały. Czułam się jakbym miała zaraz zwymiotować. Poczułam czyjś dotyk na swoim ramieciu. - Marinette ! To niewiarygodne ! Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało! Wszystko mam nagrane ! Twój taniec z Adrienem, taniec z Feliksem oraz ta pseudo bójka o twoją rękę ! - mówiła podekscytowana - Chcesz zobaczyć jak to wszystko wyglądało z boku ? - Alya... słabo się czuję. Chcę... się przewietrzyć. Daj mi chwile... - Faktycznie, wyglądasz blado. Pójść z tobą ? - Nie. - odparłam szybko - Chcę być sama. Odeszłąm zostawiając przyjaciółkę z tyłu. Rozdział 35 Siedziałam na jednej z łąwek w parku hotelu. Wciąż miałam na sobie czerwono czarną sukienkę, którą dostałam od Adriena, tylko żeby nie zamarznąć, założyłam na nią moją kurtkę. Mimo że ten wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły jak na śroek zimy, nogi strasznie mi marzły. Adrien mnie kocha. Adrien mnie kocha ! On mnie kocha ! Ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju. Cała drżałam, nie wiem czy z podniecenia czy tylko z zimna. To wszystko wyjaśnia ! Jego dziwne zachowanie. To że ciągle mnie zagaduje, zaprasza na spacery... chwila, czy te wszystkie spacery były randkami ? RANDKA !? Moja pierwsza prawdziwa randka ! I to z Adrienem ! Nagle w oddali dostrzegłam postać wyłaniającą się z mroku, idącą w moją stronę. - Ale beznadziejna impreza. Może wejdziemy na parkiet i trochę ją rozkręcimy ? Gdy postać przekroczyła kraniec światła dawanego przez lampy przy mojej ławce, mój oddech zamarł. - Kiedyś uczęszcząłem na lekcje tańca, ale szczerze mówiąc to nie wiele z tego pamiętam. Kojarzę podstawy walca wiedeńskiego i angielskiego, ale szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym abyśmy impromizowali. Na kostium miał założony czarny garnitur, z czarną koszują pod spodem. Z tyłu, ze spodni wystawał mu ogon. - Nienawidzę garniaków, ale specjalnie dla ciebie go ubrałem. Myślę że w nagrodę należy mi się jakiś przytulas, ale nie naciskam. Możesz mnie przytulić kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. - Chat ?! - Witaj Księżniczko. - uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Co ty tu robisz ?! - Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. Nie cieszysz się ? - Nie ! Niby z czego miałabym się cieszyć !? Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. - Po co tu przyjechałeś ?! - wstałam z ławki. - Dlaczego wszystko mysisz psuć ?! - Co masz na myśli ? - wydał się szczerze ździwiony moją reakcją na swój widok. Czego on niby oczekiwał ? Że rzucę się mu w ramiona ? - Moje największe marzenie właśnie się spełniło, ale ty musiąłeś wlaśne teraz pojawić się tu żeby wszystko zniszczyć ! - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale przepraszam. - Mam już dość tych twoich wiecznych przeprosin! W ogóle mam ciebie dość ! - Ale... ja ciebie kocham. Wcale nie chce niszczyć twoich marzeń. Zależy mi na tobie. - A mi na tobie nie ! Chciałam spędzić w spokoju tydzień bez tych twoich głupich odpałów, ale jak widzę, gdzie kolwiek bym nie wyjechała, nie uwolnię się od ciebie ! - To powiedz co robię źle, a ja się zmienię ! Zrobie dla ciebie wszystko, tylko powiedz co ! - Ciekawe jaki masz ku temu powód... - Bo cię kocham! Rozumiesz ? Kocham się Marinette ! Kocham, ale ty nie umiesz tego zrozumieć! - przekrzyczał mnie. - Cicho! Zaraz ktoś cię usłyszy! - I dobrze, niech wszyscy wiedzą ! - Przestań ! - Ja Chat Noir, ogłaszam wam wszystkim, że jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Marinette ! - Powiedziałam, przestań ! - Bo co ? - Bo to nic nie zmieni! - Dlaczego? - Bo nie jesteś Adrienem! - w końcu musiałam to z siebie wyrzucić. - Nie możesz od tak, stać się Adrienem, to nie nie możliwe ! ,, Wszystko jest możliwe,, powiedział mi wsześniej Feliks. Chat otworzł usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Jego oczy zabłysły żalem. Nie zdążyłam zareagować, kiedy zrobił szybki i zdecydowany ruch. Złapał mnie rękoma i przyciągnął moją głowę do swojej. To się stało tak szybko, że nawet nie wiem kiedy nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Całował szczerze i namiętnie. Początkowo oddałam się całkowicie ruchom jego warg, lecz po chwili odrzyskałam skradzione tym gestem zmysły. Nie mogę się całować w takiej sytuacji. Nie z nim ! Odepchnęłam go od siebie. Jego usa zadrżały. Poczułam się upokorzona. Jak śmiał to zrobić ?! Dlaczego nic nie mówi ? Wygląda jakby na coś czekał. Niekontrolowanie uderzyłam go w twarz. Poczułam pieczenie na prawdej ręce. Powrócił do mnie wzrokiem. - Prze... - Nie odzywaj się do mnie ! - ponownie go usderzyłam, a ból się wyostrzył. Tym razem nie podniósł wzroku. - Ja tylko... chciałem udowodnić ci że... - Że nicy co ?! Że mnie naprawde kochasz ?! Żygać mi sie chce, kiedy na ciebie patrzę ! Zacisnął szczękę. - Chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić ? To odpuść sobie. Odpuść sobie to wszystko. Odejdź z mojego życia raz na zawsze. - Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. - wyszeptał. - A właśnie że jest ! Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Tyle razy działałam sam i jakoś dawałam radę. Jesteś mi zbędny. W życiu prywatnym też. Spojrzał mi w oczy. - Czy naprawdę tego chcesz ? - zapytał drżącym głosem, po chwili ciszy - Jestem gotów zrobić to dla ciebie, ale proszę, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Czy przez całą naszą znajomość, poczułać coś do mnie ? Choć przez któtką chwilę ? Miałam już dość. Jego bezczelność sięgnęła zenitu. - Nic. Zupełnie nic. - wyszeptałam, odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam. Nie próbował mnie zatrzymać. Nie odważyłam się odwrócić, aby sprawdzić czy nadal tam stoi, ale miałam przeczucie że jeszcze nie odszedł. Zatrzymałam się. - Nie przychodź do mnie więcej. - powiedziałam, nie odwracając się. Ciszę przerwał chrzęst śmiegu, pod nogami Chata, gdy odchodził w drugą stronę. Chata, który być może odwiedzi mnie jeszcze dziś w nocy, ale nie będzie chciał rozmawiać. Mimo to nie żałuję. Niczego nie żałuję. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Usiadłam na swoim łóżku i oparłam twarz w dłoniach. Dotyk chłodnego metalu przypomniał mi o czym, co dawno zapomniałam. Wisiorek. Miałam go otworzyć gdy będę czyć się naprawdę nieszczęśliwa. Ale on naiwny... Mimo to ciekawość wzieła góre. Zdjęłam łańcuszek z ręki i ostrożnie otworzyłam serduszko. W środku coś było, ale w mroku nie byłam w stanie dostrzec co. Włączyłam lampkę stojącą na etarzerce obok łóżka. W wisiorku było zdjęcie. Zdjęcie moje i Chata. Pamiętam to zdjęcie. Zrobiliśmy je, kiedy bez mojej zgody przyniósł do mnie aparat. Nie sądziłam w tedy że mówił poważnie. Choć niechętnie, ostatecznie zgodziłam się tylko na jedno zdjęcie. Od tego wydarzenia minęło dopiero kilka miesięcy, a czuję jakby minęły wielki. Staliśmy w moim pokoju, a Chat obiął mnie ramieniem. Wydaje się że na tym zdjęciu był taki szczęśliwy... ja jedynie lekko podniosłam kąciki ust w wymuszonym uśmiechu. Jego oczy promieniały, tak jak zawsze w mojej obecności... Gdy oderwałam wzrok od fotografii, spojrzałam na drugą stronę. Było tam jeszcze jedno miejsce na zdjęcie, które nigdy nie zostanie zrobione. Ale Chat nie mógłby zostawić go pustego. To dla niego typowe. Na miejsce zdjęcia, została włożona mała karteczka. W porównaniu z jego ładny i starannym pismem, moje to zwykłe bazgroły. Przeczytałam krótki tekst na głos, ale w głowie brzmiał zupełnie jak wypowiedziany z ust Chata. Litery mieszały mi się przez wilgotne powieki. Gdy skończyłam, zamknęłam szybko medalion. ,, Obiednica dotrzymana, kocurze ,, pomyślałam, po czym w akcie niezrozumiałego gniewu na samą siebie rzuciłam wisiorkiem w mrok, po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie spadł. Usłuszałam jedynie ciche udarzdenie metalu o podłogę. - Co za głupota... - szepnęłam sama do siebie, po czym położyłam się na łóżku. Zakryłam głowę poduszką, próbując uspokoić burzę myśli. Rozdział 36 Jestem gotów poświęcić dla niej cząstkę siebie. Nawet jeśli to Chat jest moim prawdziwym ja, jestem gotów byś mimś innym... dla niej. Spojrzałem ostatni raz na lśniący pierścień na moim palcu. Westchnąłem. Z tym pierścieniem wiąże się tyle piętnych wspomnień. On zmienił moje życie. Dosłownie. Pokazał mi nieznaną mi wcześniej część siebie. Ale Marinette nie kocha tej części. Ona jej nienawidzi. Jedyną możliwością, żeby z nią być jest porzucenie tej części. - Żegnaj Chat - wyszeptałem. Szybkim, płynnym ruchem zdjąłem pierścień. Nie ma potrzeby tego zbędnie przedłużać. - Przepraszam Palgg... Nigdy już nie usłyszę jego irytującego, choć słodkiego głosiku. Przynajmniej teraz nie będę musiał wylewać na siebie litry perfum żeby zamaskować nieprzyjemny zapach sera. Jakoś niezbyt pocieszył mnie ten argument. Włożyłem pierścień do pudełeczka i zamknąłem je. A więc to ostatecznie koniec. Wiedziałem, że nie będę superbohaterem na zawsze, ale nie spodziewałem się że skończy to się właśnie tak. To jedyna słuszna decyzja. Marinette jest piorytetem. Nie mogę porównywać ją do własnych potrzeb i uczuć. Tak więc ponownie witaj nudne życie Adriena Agreste, perfekcyjnego modela i obiektu westchnień Marinette. Włożyłem pudełeczko do szuflady i wyszedłem z pokoju. Muszę porozmawiać z Marinette. Rozdział 37 Feliks wychylił lekko głowe zza rogu korytarza. - Adrien już poszedł ? - zapytałam Prztaknął ruchem głowy. Ruszył korytarzem. - Tak w ogóle to po co idziemy do pokoju Adriena ? - Zamknij się. Ktoś może cie usłyszeć. - zganił mnie, krwiożerczym wzrokiem. Gdy staneliśmy przed drzwiami, spojrzał na mnie. - Otwórz je. - rozkazał. - Co ? - Adrien nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Otwórz je. - Dlaczego ja ? - Bo ja nie chce zostawiać swoich odcisków. Wolisz zostawić tu swoje, czy myć po mnie tę klamkę ? Co za gbur. Otworzyłam przed nim drzwi. Pokój Adriena wyglądał normalnie. Nie wiem po co Feliksowi tak bardzo zależało żeby tu wejść. - Kiedy otrzymam moją nagrodę ? Obiecałeś że jeśli będę dla ciebie szpiegować Adriena, powiesz mu coś dobrego o mnie. Miałeś obowiedzieć mu o mni? - Taa... pamiętam. - zszedł do pokoju, nawet nie odwracając się w moją stronę. - Wszystko w swoim czasie. Totalnie mnie olewał. Rozglądał się po pokoju i zaglądał w każdy kąt. - Czego właściwe szukasz ? - Zobaczysz jak znajdę. On ma naprawdę okropny charakter. Przynajmniej jest ładny. - Gdybyś mi powiedział, pomogłabym ci szykać - zaproponowałam. - Pierścień - odpowiedział dopiero po chwili ciszy. - Pierścień ? - Tak, taki niewielki, gruby okrąg, najczęściej wykonany z jakiegoś metalu. Ten który szukamy jest srebrny. - Masz na myśli ten sygnet, który nosi Adrien ? On nigdy go nie zdejmuje. - Przed chwilą go zdjął. - Skąd wiesz ? Zerknął na mnie przez ramię. - Mam swoje metody. Podeszłąm do ścieny. - Może zapale światło ? Będzie łatwiej go znalęść... - Nie ! Zapalone światło oznacza że ktoś jest w środku, a przecież zarówno Adrien jak i ten jego kolega wyszli. - Faktycznie. Przepraszam. - Myśl więcej. To nie boli. Kim on niby jest, żeby mi rozkazywać i mną poganiać ? Usiadłam na kolanach i spojrzałam pod łożko. Ciemność. Włączyłam latarkę w telefonie i ponownie spojrzałam. - Pod łóżkiem niczego nie ma. - poinformowałam Feliksa. - Sprawdź w tamtej komodzie. I znowu to zrobił. Tak trudno powiedzieć słowo ,, proszę ,, ? Dlaczego sam tego nie zrobi ? Wstałam z podłogi. Moja sukienka kompletnie się pogniotła. Feliks nawet nie dał mi czasu się przebrać. Sam równiez jest jeszcze w garniturze. Wolałabym siedzieć jeszcze na dole. Adrein napewno włąśnie tam poszedł. Kto wie, może zaprosiłby mnie do tańca ? Podeszłąm do wskazanej mi wcześniej komody i otworzyłam górną szufladę. Ciuchy. Ubrania Adriena ! Ciekawe jak pachną ? Wyciągnęłam koszulkę, która leżała na samym wierzchu. Nagle coś pod nią zwróciło moją uwagę. Niewielke, czarne, ładnie zdobione pudełeczko. Ostrożnie je podniosłam. Miałam wrażenie że biło od niego dziwne ciepło. Dziwne ciepło, które kusiło mnie, aby otworzyć pudełeczko. Moje palce zadrżały. Cała moja podświadomość buzowała. Otwórz... otwórz... otwórz... Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale wydawało mi się że z pudełeczka błysnęło jasne światło, gdy je otworzyłem. W środku był pierścień. - Znalazłaś ? - Feliks spojrzał w moją stronę. - Chyba... chyba tak. Zabrał mi szybki ruchem pudełeczko z ręki. - Świetnie. - uważnie oglądał zawartość pudełęczka - W końcu się do czegoś przydałaś, go dość słabo podsłuchiowałaś rozmowy Adriena i Marinette. - Słabo ? Przyniosłam ci wiele ważnych informacji. - zaprotestowałam. - Ważnych ? Rozmowa o termosach i ich zawartosciach nie jest ważna. - warknął. - Pewnie nawet nie zauważyłaś, że Adrien spotkał się dziś z Marinette. - Tańczyli. Trudno by było tego nie zauważyć. - Nie o tym mówię. - wyciągnął pierścień z pódełeczka - Spotkali się po tym jak Adrien prawie złamał mi nos. Spotkał się z Marinette jako Chat Noir. - Co ?! - Adrien to Chat Noir. Nie wiedziałaś - spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. - Adrien ?! Ten Adrien ?! Adrien Agreste ?! - A znasz jakiegoś innego ? To oczywiste, że to właśnie on. Od dawna to podejrzewałem, ale dopiero na tej głupiej wycieczce moje podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Chat Noir to tak naprawdę Adrien. A to jego miraculum. - uśmiechnął się truimfalnie, jakby wygrał najlepszą nagrodę na świecie. - Ale... to... nie możliwe. Adrien to Chat ? - No - wzruszył ironicznie ramionami - A Marinette to Ladybug. - C-co ?! Ona to Ladybug ?! - Naprawdę tego nie zauważyłaś ? To takie oczywiste. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem jedyną logicznie myślącą osobą na tym durnym świecie. - Ale... jak ty to... - Wystarczyło połączyć ze sobą fakty. Adrien, odkąd tylko poznał Ladybug, jest nią szczerze zafascynowany. Może fascynacja to złe słow. On jest w niej szaleńczo zakochany. Dlatego dziwne wydało się to, że od tak, z dnia na dzień zaczął interesować się zwykłą szarą myszką z jego szkoły. Jakoś udało mu się odkryć tożsamość Ladybug i ewidentnie jest nią Marinette. Potwierdziła to jej zszokowana mina, kiedy nazwałem ją biedrinsią. - Ale skąd wiesz że Adirien to Chat Noir ? - To nie było zbyt trudne do wywnioskowania. Od kiedy Chat pałęta sie po Paryżu, Adrien zaczął nosić ten dziwny pierścień. Oprucz tego, kiedy Ladybug i Chat ratują miasto, Adrien zawsze gdzieś znika. Prawda uderzyła mnie prosto w twarz. - Teraz... to wszystko ma sens. To naprawde oni ! - No łał. Jak się domyśliłaś ? - warknął ironicznie. - Ale jeszcze jedno. Skąd wiedziałeś że Adrien zdjął pierścień ? - Kiedy ty byłaś zajęta nie wiadomo czym i nie śledziłąś Adriena i Marinette, tak jak ci kazałem, zrobiłem to za ciebie. Chat pokłucił się Marinette. Ona miała do niego pretensje, że ciągle wtrąca się w jej życie. Ostatecznie wykrzyczał mu w twarz żeby więcej do niej nie przychodził, ponieważ cokolwiek by nie zrobił, ona nigdy go nie pokocha. Wyznałą mu ze jej jedyną miością jest Adrien, a on jedynie stoi jej na drodże do szczęścia. To było przezabawne. Prawie jak oglądanie telenoweli. Tak czy niaczej, znam swojego kuzyna na tyle dobrze, że wiem że jest gotów poświecić się dla dobra ,, prawdziwej miłości ,, i zrezygnować z bycia superbohaterem. Poza tym, jak wychodził z pokoju, to zauważyłem że nie miał na palcu pierścienia. - Ooo, to takie... smutne. Marinette nie zasługuje na jego miłość. To wręcz okrutne z jej strony. - Taa... jakoś niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. Chciałem poprostu jego pierścień. - A po co ci on ? - Jestem ciekawy jak to działa. - Chcesz stać się superbohaterem ? - Haha, nie. Po co miąłbym pomagać jakim tam ludziom. W czym ci ludzie pomoagają mi ? To całe ,, ratowanie świata,, jest totalnie bezsensu. Mimo to, intryguje mnie to całe ,, miraculum,,. Ciekawe co by się stało gdybym je założył ? - Może zamienił byś się w Chata? Ale kto wiem, może nie? Mozę jest tu jakieś zabezpieczenie przeciw kradzieży ? - Masz racje. Może się stać coś nie przewidywalnego. Ty to załóż - wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę w której trzymał pierścień. - Nie ! Nie ufam temu. Coś czuje że to źle się skończy. Dlaczego sam tego nie założysz ? Nie jestem twoją niewolnicą ! - Ech... No dobrze. Skoro ty tak strasznie się boisz - cynicznie wyszczeżył zeby. Felisk zawachał się na chwilę, ale potem włożył pierścień na palec u prawej dłoni. Wstrzymałam oddech, gdy wsuwał go na palec. - I co ? Czujesz jakąś różnice ? - zapytałąm szybko - Nie. - sam był szczerze ździwony - zupełnie nic się nie stało. - Może trzeba powiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie ? ,,Abra kadabra,, , ,,czary mary,,.... o ! Wiem ! Może ,, wysuwaj pazury,, ? - Nigdy nie słyszałem bardziej idiotycznego pomysłu. - To tyko taka propozycja. - Nie ważne, ściągam go. - powiedział lekko zdenerwowany i pociągnął za pierścień. Ten ani drgnął. Spróbował ponownie. Bez rezultatu. - Co się dzieje ? - zapytałąm zaniepokojona. - Nie wiedzisz idiotko ? Nie mogę go zdjąć ! Nie rozumiem dlaczego ! Wszedł bez problemu ! Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę, gdy nagle złapał się z tyłu za głowę. Jęknął cicho. - Coś się stało ? - Nic, po prostu... Poczułem ostry ból głowy. Wyprostował się. - Nie ważne. Już minął. - Skiną na mnie głową - Chodźmy. - A pierścień ? - I tak nie zauważy że go nie ma. Późneij coś wymyślę, by go zdjąć. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, aż nagle ponownie wydał z siebie jęk ból, tym razem głośniejszy, prawie krzyk i upadł na podłogę. Podbiegłam do niego. Leżał na boku. Obiema rękami sciskał się za głowę. Nogi miał podkulone prawie do sam brzuch. Jego i tak starsze blada skóra pobladła jeszcze bardziej. Cały się trząsł. - Co się dzieje ? - zapytałam ponownie. - Nie wiem. Zrób coś ! - krzyknął przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. - Zaraz mózg mi eksploduje ! Jego twarz pokryła się niewielkimi kroplami potu. Ponownie krzyknął i otworzył, jak dotąd mocno zmknięte oczy. Widok nie przeraził. Jego oczy były całkowicie czarne, zupełnie jakby żrenice pochłonęły całe białka oczne. Wystraszona, odsunęłam się szybko. - Pomóż mi idiotko ! - krzyknął w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałam co ma robić. Stałam spanikowana i ze strachu zaciskałąm usta dłonią. Feliks krzyczał coraz głośniej. Próbował wstać, ale nie udało mu się i osunął się na brzuch. Zrobiłam kolejny krok do tyłu. Nagle, z jego ostatnim krzykiem, wygiął swój kręgosłup w nienaturany sposób do tyłu. Krzyknęłam przerażona. Nagle w pokoju coś eksplodowało. Pocny ruch powietrza popchnął mnie prosto na ścianę. Z okien po drugiej stronie pokoju, wybił szyby, roztrzaskując je z głośnym trzaskiem. Uderzyłam głową o ścianę i zsunęłam się na podłogę. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, pokój wygladał tak samo jak wcześniej, no może nie licząc ogromu różnych rzeczy, które spadły na podłogę oraz wybitych okien, ale nie było w nim śladu eksplozji która tu nastąpiła. Spodziewałam się roztrzaskanych mebli, wywarzonych drzwi i przy okazji siebie w strzępach, ale wszystko było w porządku. Chwiejnie, podniosłam się na równe nogi. W miejscu gdzie przed chwilą konał Feliks stała jakaś postać. Postać mniej wiecej jego wzrostu, o trochę dłuższych od Feliksa włosach. Chat Noir ! Nie. To nie on. Postać, faktycznie miała na sobie kostium Chata, ale nie czarny, lecz nieskazitelnie biały. Tak samo jak białe buty, ogon i uszy na głowie. Jego włosy były ułożone w taki sam sposób jak u Chata, tylko że jego były czarne. Postać stała do mnie plecami. Nie widziałąm jej twarzy. Postać, co najdziwniejsze, zaczęła rozciągać swoje ramiona. Gdy wyciągnęła je go góry, mruknęła jak dzikie zwierze. - Jakie to cudowne uczucie mieć zmaterializowane ciało. A to nadaje się doskonale do mojej zabawy. To nie był głos Feliksa ! Postać spojrzała na swoją prawą dłoń. - To nie będzie mi już potrzebne. - jednym ruchem, płynnie, bez żadnych przeszkód zdjęła pierścień z palca. Spojrzał na niego ostatni raz, po czy cicho zachichotała i wyrzyciła go za siebie. Pierścień upadł jakiś metr ode mnie. - Feliks ? - zapytałam niepewnie. Postać odwróciła się do mnie. W pierwszej chwili zrobiła taką minę, jakby nie wiedziała, że ktokolwiek się za nią znajduje. Gdy tylko jej wzrok natrafił na mnie, uśmiechnęła się, szczerząc ostre kły. To nie była twarz Feliksa ! Co najdziwniejsze, postać miała twarz Adriena ! Teraz zauważyłam, że maska postaci również była biała. Jedynie oczy zostały w tym samym kolorze co zawsze, tyle tylko, że jego źrenice zrobiły się cieńkie jak igły. - Łał, to niesamowite ! Naprawdę wyglądasz jak Chat Noir ! Tylko kolory się nie zgadzają. Chwila, bo taka zależność. Prawdziwy Chat Noir jest blondynem i noisi czarny strój, a ty jesteś brunetem i nosisz biały. No bo wy jesteście swoimi przeciwieńctwami. Ha, ciekawe czy gdybym ja był na twoim miejscu, miałbym rudu kostium. Łapiesz ? No bo lis jest rudy, a kot też może być rudy... - Nie rozumiem o czym ty do mnie mówisz, ale nie ważne. To miłe, że ktokolwiek przyszedł mnie powitać na tym świecie. A teraz powiedz mi worku mięsa, gdzie mogę znaleźć Marinette ? - Że... co ? Podszedł w moją stronę. - Zapytam jeszcze raz, gdzie jest Marinette ? - Ja... nie wiem. Szybkim ruchem złapał mnie za szyje i przycisnął do ściany. - Ma-ri-nette. Gdzie. Ona. Jest ? Ściśnięte gardło nie dało mi ani odpowiedzieć, ani krzyknąć. Puścił mnie, a ja upadłam na podłogę. - Nic nie wiesz, co? - warknął Próbowałam złapać wdech, po tym jak chwilę temu prawie mnie udusił. - Jesteś jedynie bezużyteczną kupą mięsa. Ale możesz dostarczyć mi rozrywki. Możemy się pobawić. Nachylił się nade mną. - Uciekaj. - wyszeptał. - Co ? - Podniosłam się. - Uciekaj, a ja cię zacznę gonić. No chyba, że wolisz umrzeć już teraz. Zrobiłam krok do tyłu. - Szybciej. Zaczyna sie nudzić. Zrobiłam kolejny krok. - Nie umiesz się bawić. Nie to co Marinette. Ona wie, co to znaczy uciekać. Podszedł do mnie szybko i pchnął mnie rękę. Jego siła rzuciła mną w drzwi, które wypadły z zawiasów. Wypadłam na korytarz. Kątem oka dostrzegłam złotowłosą postać stojącą w oddali. Postać zszokowaną tym co się przed chwilą stało. Ostanie co pamiętam, to Chat Noir wychodzący z pokoju, który spojrzał w stronę złotowłosego chłopaka i zaczął niepokojąco się śmiać. Moje powieki zrobiły się strasznie ciężki. Chat idący w kierunku Adriena, rozmył się w ciemności. Chyba straciłam przytomność. Rozdział 38 Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Obiecuję w miare codziennie dodawać nowe rozdziały, aż do końca historii, która, nie ukrywam, zbliża się już do końca. Przy okazji, jeśli macie czas, możecie zerknąć tutaj. Tak tam moja wariacja, która zrodziła się w te wakacje. Nie mogąc znieść prztłaczającej ciszy i własnego głosy sumienia, postanowiłam wyjść ze swojego pokoju, który zmienił sie w więzienie własnych myśli. Ściągnełam z siebie tę głupią kieckę i jeszcze goraszą maskę. Nie wierzę że Chat zobaczył mnie w niej ! Dobrze że przynajmniej nie rzucił jakąś uwagą na ten temat. Kiedy już byłam w swoich normalnych ubraniach, swojrzałam nieobecnym wzrokiem w okno. Nie padało. Wyjdę się przewietrzyć. Potrzebuje świerzego powietrza. Chwyciłam swoja kurtkę i wyszłam z pokoju, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi za sobą. Po co ja tam idę ? Nie lepiej zostać w pokoju ? Co jeśli Chat wciąż jest na podwórku ? Nie mam ochoty się z nim ponownie spotkać. Mimo to, szybko zeszłam po schodach i wyszłam z holu. W sali balowej wciąż dobiegała muzyka. Tym raem głośniejsza i bardziej nowoczesna. Czyżby Nino dorwał się do stanowiska DJ'a ? Zakładam, że dopiero teraz impreza się rozkręciła. Alya pewnie się niepokoi moim zniknięciem. Może powinnam tam wrócić ? Nagle rozległ sie w oddali dzwięk rozbitej szyby. I to nie jednej. Ktoś rozbił jednocześnie, conajmniej dwa okna. Chyba jakiegoś uczestnika wycieczki za bardzo poniosła muzyka. Zignorowałam niepokojący dźwięk i ruszyłam przed siebie. Nogi same mnie prowadziły. Przeszłam przez staranie odśnieżone alejki i weszłam do lasu. Pierwszego, może drugiego dnia,instruktor zabronił nam wchodzić do lasu. Przyjęłam to wspomnienie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy przechodziłąm przez wielki korzeń stojęcy mi na drodze. Ile razy już złamałam tą zasadę ? Chat chciał zawsze zabrać mnie na randke. Ciekawe cz zabrałby mnie kiedyś na randkę do lasu ? Dlaczego ja o tym pomyślałam ?! Muszę przestać o nim myśleć. Chat to przeszłość. Zerknęłam na telefon. W pierwszej chwili oślepił mnie blask ekranu. Moje oczy zdążyły się juz przyzwyczaić do półmroku panującego w lesie. Kiedy udało mi sie dostrzec coś na ekranie, szczerze się zdziwiłam. Było juz grubo po północy. Dochodziła pierwsza. Czas szybko mija kiedy użalasz się nad własna beznadziejna egzystencją i wyładowujesz emocje na niczego nie winnych osobach. No może nie dokońca niewinnych. Fakt, źle traktuje Chata, ale wina stoi równiez po jego stronie. To on i jego chora, opsesyjna fascynacja moja osobą (to wcale nie tak, że ja tak się zachowuje w stosunku do Adriena, nie, nie, ze mna to kompletnie co innego) doprowadziły do tego co jest teraz. Zdecydowanie wina jest głownie jego. Choć z perspektychy czasu, widać że to ja go tak strasznie nabuzowałam, udając że bardzo go lubię. Chat jest zbyt łatwowierny. Zbyt naiwny. Co jest nawet urocze. Co ja robię ?! Znowu o nim rozmyślam ! Dlaczego nie moge skupić się na czym innym, na przykład... yyy... Adrien mnie kocha ? Moja podświadomość podsunęła mi to pytanie. Tak ! A co jeśli nie ? Jak to nie ? Co jeśli Feliks kłamał ? Co jeśli znowu mnie oszukał. Co jeśli to jego kolejna gra ? Może powiedział to tylko po to że liczył, że od razu pobiegnę do Adriena i ośmieszę się przed nim ? Czyli wygarnęłam to wszystko Chatu, tylko dlatego że znowu wplątałam się w jakąś jego durną grę słowną ? Może powinnam go przeprosić, puki jeszcze nie jest za późno ? Przestań o nim myśleć ! * * * * * * * * Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu. Nieznany mi numer. Pewnie to jakaś pomyłka. Kto mógłby dzwonić do mnie o tej porze. Odrzuciłam połączenie. Po przejściu jeszcz kilku metrów, telefon zdzwonił ponownie. Ten sam numer. Postanowiłam to zignorować i wyciszyłam telefon. Gdy telefon zaczął wigrować jak szalony w mojej kieszeni, poczułam narastająca irytację. Odebrałam. - Halo ? - rzuciłam chłodno. - Marinette ! Dlaczego nie odbierasz ?! - usłyszałam krzuczacy, zdenerwowany głos do słuchawki. Momentalnie zgłupiałam. Nie umiałam rozpoznać głosu. Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale głos bramiał jak połączenie głosu Adriena i Chata. Swoją drogą, ich głosy są do siebie bardzo podobne. Wręcz identyczne ! Dopiero teraz zwróciłam na to uwagę, próbując rozpoznać, kto do mnie dzwoni. Drogą eliminacji doszłąm do wniosku że to raczej Chat. - Chat ? - Gdzie jesteś ? - niezaprzeczył. - To ty ?! Skąd masz mój numer ?! Nie ważne, nie wolno ci pod niego dzwonić ! Co ty sobie myślisz ?! Dałam ci jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że nie chcę mieć z tobą juz nic wspólnego ! - Gdzie jesteś ?! - zapytał trochę ostrzej. - Nie powinno cię to interesować ! - Gdzie jesteś ?! Mów ! - pierwszy raz jego głos był tak bardzo zdernerwowany i pełny determinacji. - W lesie. - warknęłam niechętnie. - W lesie ?! Czy ty do reszty zgłupiałas ?! Dobra, nie ważne... Gdzie dokładnie ? - A bo ja wiem. Gdzieś na ścieżce. Nie martw się, napewno zdajdę drogę spowrotem. Ale po co py... - Czy jest z tobą Alya ? - Nie, ale o co... - Czy jest ktoś z tobą ? Ktokolwiek ?! - N-nie. Jestem sama. Zaklnął soczyście. - Dlaczego mnie o to wypytujesz ? I skąd masz mój numer ?! - Mari... - Grzebałeś w moim telefonie ?! - Posłu... - Najpierw mnie szpiegujesz, potem zakradzasz do mojego pokoju, śledzisz po drugiej stronie kraju, a teraz jeszcze do mnie wydzwaniasz ?! Co ty sobie myśli...!? - Zamknij się i posłuchaj ! - jego głos był śmiertelnie poważny i taki jakby trochę... przestraszony ? Tak w jego głosie było słychać strach. - C-chat ? Co się dzieje ? - Jest z tobą twoje kwami ? - Nie. Nie brałam Tikki ze soba. - Jest w twoim pokoju ? - W Paryżu. Ponownie zaklnął. - Wytłumaczysz mi co się dzieje ? - Słuchaj, masz jak najszybciej wrócić do hotelu, rozumiesz ? - Ale... - Albo lepiej nie. On może tu wrócić. Zostań tam gdzie jesteś. Znajdz w miarę możliwości jakąś kryjówkę. - Jaki on ? - Zrozumiałaś co masz robić ?! Nigdzie nie odchodz i sieć cicho... - To jakiś żart, prawda ? - Postaram się jak najszybciej cię znaleść... - Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. - Nie rozłanczaj się. Chce słyszeć co się dzieje. - Ale co się dzieje ?! Wytłumacz mi ! - Jeśli zdarzy się coś... dziwnego... - urawał na chwilę, jakby sam do końca nie był pewien co powiedzieć - Uciekaj. - Co ? - Uciekaj i szukaj mnie. Coś wymyślę. - Powiesz mi co sie dzieje ? - Już do ciebie biegnę... - Ale... Chat ? Cisza. - Marinette ? - jego głos odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Po przyśpieszonym oddechu rozpoznałam, że biegnie. - Tak ? - Jeśli zobaczysz Chata... uciekaj. - Że co ? Ciebie ? - To skomplikowane. Sam nie rozumiem jak to możliwe, ale... - Ale co ? - Jest tu drugi Chat. - Znowu ? - To nie to samo co kiedyś. To... to chyba nawet nie jest człowiek. To zachowuje się jak zwierze i... - jego głos sie lekko załamał - i chyba poluje na ciebie... Poczułam jak nogi się podemną uginają. - Próbowałem go zatrzymać, ale... zawiodłem. Przez krótką chwilę oboje milczeliśmy. - Uważaj na siebie. Obiecuje jak najszybciej cię znaleść. Ponownie zapanowała cisza. - Marinette ? Musisz coś wiedzieć. Ja... nie wiem gdzie jest mój pierścień. Nie mam możliwości się przemienić. Jesem w cywilu. To wszystko dochodziło do mnie jak przez mgłę. Niby słyszałam co on do mnie mówi, ale umiałam ułożyć tego w głowie we wspólną całość. - Wypatruj blondyna w niebieskim szaliku. Myślę, że mnie rozpoznasz. Mam taka nadzieję. Moje ręce drżały. - Nie już sensu tego ukrywać. Ja... Połączenie przerwane. Brak zasięgu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania